By Your Eyes
by Kieshar
Summary: YAOI AU RikuXSora, Riku is 27 and has dreamt of an imaginary friend named Sora since he was 5yrs old. What happens when Riku suddenly meets Sora outside of his dreams and discovers she is a he and very real? hiatus reworking 6.07
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I love this game but sadly I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters otherwise I would be rich living off in some place beautiful like Hawaii.  
  
Parings: Sora/Riku because they rule together.  
  
Warnings: This fic an AU and a YAOI (which means male/male relationships). R for language, adult behavior, and sexual stuff in later chapters. So, if you feel that this not what you had in mind then please proceed to the next story and do not read mine. Otherwise please read and I hope you enjoy. (  
  
~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~  
  
:::Prologue:::  
  
Strange...I'm here again. Taking a quick look around, I find the landscape is sparse with the blacken sky and endless water reaching up to my ankles. Sooo dark right now that I might as well be blind. Usually there are crystal streams of water and lush grass that randomly changes color depending on her mood but I guess it's just me right now. I decide to sit down lie back into the water looking up at nothing. My clothes quickly become saturated and wet clinging to my body not really bothering me. I've always liked it here it makes me feel warmed and comforted. I'm glad I'm back.  
  
I feel a familiar touch in the back of my mind. The new presence brings me out of my stupor long enough to notice that I was no longer in water but gently resting on lush grass kissed with the color of early spring. I chuckle closing my eyes again waiting for her voice. She was always better at manipulating this place then I.  
  
"Hello, lazy one."  
  
"I prefer relaxed with pensive tendencies."  
  
"Heh, I'm sure you do." The voice is closer in my mind. "Are you going to open your eyes, Riku?"  
  
"Nope. Why should I? I already know who it is." We always play this game. I love to hear her voice. Any chance I get I take. If that means to antagonize her...heh... so be it. Cracking open an eye, I hope to see one of her famous pouts. Shouldn't take long until I am rewarded.  
  
"Riiikuuuu." Sora whines bringing arms across her body followed by the tilt of her head with a pout settling across her face. AH..there it is. She always does the cutest things and every time they make my heart skip a beat or two.  
  
Yes, I ,Riku, am in love with my imaginary, best friend. I say imaginary because some part of me feels that none of this is real. How could I not. Who's ever heard of a best friend they only see in dreams. No one, that's who. Yet we've shared so much time together here since childhood and if in fact it is a lie and an illusion, then I never want to question and stay here forever.  
  
Lost in my thoughts, she realizes her antics didn't get the desired response. Her eyes begin to twinkle mischievously. "Heh, I could be an imposter...maybe sent here to trick you and..and..and do bad things."  
  
Finally I focus all of my attention on her eyes. The eyes of an impossible blue, they are the only feature in clear detail. I could happily lose myself in them. A smile escapes my lips responding to his lifelong friend's innocence. Bad things, like she knew what was bad. I sit up on arms now, "I'd know the difference, Sky." Sky is the nickname I gave her when I was 10 years old. It was the day that I discovered that Sora meant Sky. Since then I've called her Sky like the color of her eyes. I have a nickname too but she doesn't use it as much.  
  
Smirking, Sora proceeds to sit next to me. "Missed you the last few days, Sei."  
  
She was also fascinated with the color of my eyes. She said they were the color of the sea and called me as such. However she was still so young that she couldn't pronounce Sea very well. It was more like Sei.  
  
We've met each other here almost every night since kindergarten. Though, I can't say where here is exactly. Maybe it could be defined as a dream? Sure but it's not like the way other people dream. It's too real and plus dreams are defined as a solitary event where for me that's never been the case. I thought about asking someone about my dreams but to be perfectly honest I don't want to share Sora.  
  
Confused? I would be too if I had to explain this to myself. See I have dreams with one other person besides myself. Her name is Sora, well at least I think she's a she. I can't really tell. Here, Sora and I appear fuzzy. The only feature that stands out is our eyes. She says that I have the prettiest eyes that she had ever seen, like two perfect emeralds with an eternal light shining through. I laugh every time I hear this since it is how I see hers, two brilliant sapphires that only fairy tales would be able to create. You would think I'd mind not being able to see the rest of Sora but I don't think it really. She has been here since the beginning. We both grew up knowing each other in this place. No one knows about us. No knows that I have a childhood friend, a best friend closer then my family or any friends I have in the outside world. She is special to me. We know the parts of ourselves that we never show to others. We never talk about our families or surface stuff that happens to us in the outside world. Really doesn't mean anything to us. One of these days I would love to meet her but there again I might burst the illusion. If I ask, Sky might disappear forever. So I'm content here with her as things are, I follow the rules and she stays with me forever.  
  
"Riku? Are you okay?"  
  
Riku sighs blowing absently at the few silver bangs that have fallen in his face. "Been having a few hard days recently. Not sleeping too well. So, I guess I haven't been dreaming either."  
  
"I hear that," Sora says letting the rest of her body fall back onto the grass with a breeze picking up blowing petals here and there.  
  
I sigh contently smelling the new flowers popping up around us. "Nice touch. I like it when you're here."  
  
I don't even look at her when I reach for her hand and intertwine my fingers though hers. She squeezes gently in response. She turns her head and Sapphire meets Emerald, "Sweet dreams, Sei." When her words leave her lips I am immediately swept up into complete darkness and I sleep deeply feeling protected and cared for.  
  
~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~  
  
I am so excited. This is my first Fanfic. YEAH!!! I promise chapter one will be a lot longer and should be posted within the next week or two at the latest. Until then, please review and give me you opinion good or bad. _ 


	2. next morning

Disclaimer: I love this game but sadly I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters otherwise I would be rich living off in some place beautiful like Hawaii.  
  
Parings: Sora/Riku because they rule together.  
  
Warnings: This fic is an AU and a YAOI (which means male/male relationships). R for language, adult behavior, and sexual stuff in later chapters. So, if you feel that this not what you had in mind then please proceed to the next story and do not read mine. Otherwise enjoy and dream of Riku and Sora kissing.  
  
First off, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and left me feeling really good about myself. I'll be honest, I wasn't really expecting that. Thanks. Anyway...So have fun and hope 'ya' like because me like lots...me like writing it lots.  
  
~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~  
  
:::Chapter 1- New Morning:::  
  
"Sweet dreams, Sei."  
  
Those were the last words I registered before I slipped into deep sleep.  
  
Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa  
  
"What?! Where?"  
  
Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa  
  
Disoriented I immediately shoot up out of my cocoon made of sheets only to see big red numbers glaring right back at me.  
  
Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa  
  
6:00am. Why the hell would I set the alarm for SIX AM?!  
  
Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa  
  
"Dammit! Fucking alarm!" I hiss smashing the top of the alarm. Blissful silence follows.  
  
"I hope you break one of these days you little electronic bastard." With that said my head dramatically falls back against my pillow in hopes that sleep will find me quickly. However, luck was not on my side today. Morning light slowly creeps across my floor until it reaches the side of my face hitting me square in the eyes.  
  
"Naugh. Sleep." I mumble irritably.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Rrrrrr. Must go back to sleep.  
  
Nothing.  
  
I stay still for a few more minutes.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Fine, I give up. My feet attempt to find the edge of the bed. Once there, I swing my legs up and over the blankets until I am sitting upright. I absently running my hands through my silver tresses hoping somehow to jump start my brain. :::YAWN:::  
  
6:00am. Why 6:00am...on my day off too. Seems getting older every year entails getting up earlier and earlier as well. My mom would scold me if she heard me think that. Riku, honey, nothing under thirty is old.  
  
:::sigh::: Whatever, mom.  
  
The few times Sky and I talked about our lives outside of our dreams, she related to me that she needed four alarms to wake up in the morning. I didn't enquire any deeper but who in the world needs four alarms? I mean Wakka, one of my roommates and close friend, needs only two alarms and it takes a grenade to get him up. I and my other roommate and also close friend, Tidus, have quite a time of getting his ass out of bed so he can make work on time. Not that we really care if Wakka gets up or not but if it endangers rent, nothing is sacred. I mean nothing.  
  
:::chuckle::: That's a story I'll have to tell Sky about, sometime.  
  
:::YAWN::: Must have had a good reason for me to wake myself this early.  
  
Um...rrrr...nope my brain's still mush.  
  
By the way, if you haven't already guessed, my name is Riku. I'm 27 and living on my own with two friends of mine, Tidus and Wakka. They're good guys. We've been sharing a small house just off the main shoreline of Destiny Isles for about 2 years now.  
  
Physically, I'm in great shape with wiry muscles and very quick in movements. Tidus has virtually the same build as I do. Wakka on the other hand is well defined from playing blitzball all day and strong as an ox. He looks the part too. We LOVE to tease him pretty much every other day because of that, poor bastard.  
  
:::chuckle::: Now I think I'm starting to wake up.  
  
My height...well...to say the least, I'm very tall. I tower over all of my friends and family members at 6'5". Not too sure how I got my height since it was definitely not from either my late father, who was at 5'11", nor my mother at 4'11". Thank god I didn't get her genes. I think I would have to kill myself. How bad can it be? Well, case and point, my mom from a distance looks like a twelve year old girl especially when she's driving. Can't count how many times the cops have pulled her over for under age driving. I pity the police; my mom has a fiery temper and doesn't really take much to set her off.  
  
What I did inherit from her was the fair skin and oddly enough, silver hair. You think it's kind of weird having silver hair? Believe me I know. I'm not too fond of it but damn if all the female population finds it alluring. Don't misunderstand me, LOVE the women. LOVE the attention and the dates I can get at the drop of a hat but it makes things difficult when you least expect it. Like seven ex-girlfriends at one of Wakka's 21st birthday bashes. What happened? Nothing that I ever want to experience again. Let's just say that there was a lot of alcohol, loose mouths, tempers flying, nails scratching, pulling hair, and a very scared Riku in hiding.  
  
Wonder what Sky would think if she ever saw me in the real world. Would she find me attractive?  
  
:::YAWN:::  
  
Better get some coffee.  
  
I make my way into the kitchen using my last reserves of energy. The legs attached to my lethargic body were still waking up making my journey more of an adventure. Multiple times I'd lose my footing after grazing over the round surface of randomly discarded beer bottles. Thanks to my naturally quick reflexes I am able to rapidly gain back my balance.  
  
I stop for a second to map out the safest course to my destination. Empty bottles were littered everywhere. Placed in front of the television I notice a bowl containing a few remaining chips that had escaped consumption. I guess the guys were up late last night.  
  
Our house isn't big but it is enough for the three of us to live comfortably and more importantly it was ours. What the house didn't have, it made up by the fantastic view directly outside our door. We live with the beach right at our front steps. Every night you could clearly hear the constant lapping of the gentle waves of the sea.  
  
Wakka, Tidus, and I were born and raised on what we call the Destiny Isles. This is place is made up of three major islands with a dozen surrounding smaller isles sporadically sprinkled around. It's really beautiful here, breathtaking actually. The weather does not change much; it varies from 74 to 80 Fahrenheit. A native tribe that Wakka and Ansem, my sister's lover, come from says that the air is the breath of Yevon, their God. As long the sea is warm and the air is constant their God's children are blessed. Whatever, all I know is that we only have two seasons, mass quantities of rain and no rain. The rest is commentary.  
  
All plants that grow here are different from island to island. Not one is repeated or shared. A great example is the paopu tree. The tree grows only on Makko Isle. It's ordinary looking by normal standards but when it blooms, its flowers give off an incredible fragrance that smells better than any perfume aspires to copy. There is also the special legend about the fruit the paopu bares. Lovers from all over Destiny Isles enjoy participating in the local mythos surrounding the tree but that is something I really don't pay much attention to. God, I love sitting by those trees though. The always make a great place to relax and think.  
  
I try to tell Sky about the tree and its fruit but I'm not very good at articulating myself in front of her on subjects like that. It's kind of idiotic if I think about it too much. It would be better if I could show her but I still can't control the dreamscape as well as she can. Maybe I can get her to help me practice again. I really think she would love to see a piece of where I live.  
  
:::YAWN::: right...coffee...back to the present and less sap.  
  
"Nice boxers, Riku."  
  
I immediately look up and find both my roommates sitting at the table with two unopened bottles of beer. PSHHHHT. Scratch that...two opened bottles of beer. "What about my boxers." I swish my hips and tilt my head in coy manner. I look directly at Tidus and smile seductively. "Like what you see, Tidus?"  
  
"Oh yeeesss. Lovable teddy bears are such a turn on. I'm hard as we speak." He walks up to me as he says all this. When he closes in on me, he begins to run a lone finger slowly from my collarbone across my neckline to the other side. I shiver in spite of the joke. "You want to take this somewhere where we won't embarrass our friend, Wakka?"  
  
I drape my arm around his shoulder placing my body almost directly in front of his. "but?...I think Wakka wants us to share.." I start to pout dramatically looking straight at Wakka. I am desperately trying to hold back my laughter. The look I am receiving from him is priceless. That's when Tidus turns around to glance at our other roommate and we both bust out laughing. Wakka is thoroughly embarrassed. "Man, you guys freak me out every time you joke around with that FEY stuff."  
  
"Worth it every time too, dude." I say instantly releasing Tidus and return my full attention to the coffee brewing. We both love to yank Wakka's chain. It's too easy. Tidus and I are not gay, far cry from it...really. It's just the easiest button to push on him and it works no matter how many times we taunt him.  
  
Tidus and Wakka go back to their drinks from before. They voice their cheers then begin to chug.  
  
After filling my cup with caffeine, I join my buddies at the table. They're both close to finishing their drinks. I stare at them for second then shake my head in disbelief. "Starting early aren't we?  
  
Wakka scoots over his chair to allow room for me sit. He immediately offers me a beer. I decline waving my hand, "No, thanks." He shrugs and he looks towards Tidus giving him a confirming nod, "Well ya, man. We're both getting rid of a hangover." Tidus shakes his head with a smile, "He's getting rid of his for work while I never stopped drinking." PSHHHT. They open two more. "Cheers." I go back to consuming my now luke warm beverage ignoring them.  
  
"What's your excuse, Riku?" I look at Wakka with a questioning look. "6:00am. What the hell, man. I thought it was your day off?"  
  
"Yeah, It is, I just can't remember why I set the alarm. Must have had a good reason though."  
  
Tidus places his second beer down. "Play blitzball?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Meeting a girl?"  
  
"I wish."  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Enjoying your rights to be girly and see the sunrise?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get to the stores on time to buy more MANLY boxers?"  
  
"What the...?"  
  
"Make up with Ansem and become wonderful pals."  
  
"Ah HELL NO. You will NEVER catch me saying anything nice to that piece of wasted space if my life depended on it. I HATE that mo...  
  
"Just a thought a man." Tidus interjects.  
  
...ucker. If he was hauled off to jail and was placed inside a dark dank box for the rest of his lowly life becoming the prisoners' perpetual boy toy, I would die happy...  
  
"Sucks that he's your brother-in-law."  
  
"Shut up. That asshole is not my anything. There is no way that I will ever be related to that fool. He is my sister's lover and that's all. Nothing more."  
  
Wakka's face brightens considerably with the last statement. "Ya man, have to agree with you there. He's a temporary fix."  
  
I'm standing now slapping the back of my fellow comrade. "Yeah, Wakka, he's just a piece of tissue paper my sister is using to wipe her nose and discard when finished."  
  
"Ya!" Wakka yells excitedly like he was some warrior coming out of a battle victorious.  
  
"There is the tiny little fact that Ansem is the father of her children." Tidus quickly chimes in.  
  
I stop for moment and consider that, "Well..ok..there is that."  
  
Tidus finishes the rest of his beer, smacking it against the table making ring with a dull thump and smiles happily. Wakka just looks as if he had been defeated utterly from the greatest battle he'd ever fought. Poor guy. He still has strong feelings for my baby sister Kairi. In their early teens, it started out as a crush and now he is hopelessly in love.  
  
I honestly think they would have made a great couple if Wakka had grown balls to ask her out before that lowlife cuss. Ansem had swept her off her feet with his smooth talk and confident playboy looks. They didn't date long until she was pregnant with twins. Subsequently, she dropped out of school when they were born. Her father, my step-father, was pissed but insisted they move in together and marry. Ansem never married her and they still live with our parents to this day. He uses her as a safe haven for the games he plays with everyone including 'other' lovers. There's not a day that goes by that I don't see the hurt of Kairi's face and the rage that gathers within me.  
  
Sky has saved me so many times from maiming that piece of shit. She doesn't know the specifics but it always helps to have her near comforting me in my dreams. I love her for that. Thank you, Sora. You are my life's blood. I hope to touch you in life one of these days, but I digress...back to Kiari and shit head...The only thing good that comes from that relationship is the children, Squall and Quitis...I stop my internal ranting for a moment...One thought pops into my head. The twins...SHIT!!!!  
  
"THE CHIDREN! I remember now." I say excitedly. "I'm to baby-sit them today so Kairi can have a day off."  
  
Wakka suddenly looks like an animal struck dumb by two headlights of a car on the verge of flight or freight. That boy's got it bad. "So...so Kiari is coming here? Like here like right now?...now as in a few minutes?"  
  
I scratch my head pretending to be indifferent. I love seeing him squirm. Man, I hope one of these days he gets his act together and be the man Kiari needs. I start to look very interested in my nails and respond. "Uh...yeah. Think so. What's up, big boy?" Tidus only smiles at me knowing full well what I'm doing.  
  
Here comes the freight stage. "Oh shit, dude. She'll be here any moment!" The oversized ox stands up looking around running his hands through his hair in desperation. His eyes continue to dilate every second. Not sure that's possible, hope he doesn't have a heart attack before little sis gets here. Hehehe. I take that back, that would give us more food to give him shit about for the rest of the year assuming of course he survives. I know. I'm a callous bastard.  
  
"There's bottles everywhere. Tidus! Help me clean, ya?"  
  
"No, ya?" Tidus holds his beer up high in a salute, his smile growing wider.  
  
Wakka frowns until his eyes hit my attire. "Dammit, Riku. Get some clothes on!"  
  
"Wakka, this is clothes." I sigh as if I was the teacher scolding the student. "Who cares? She's my sister. There's practically nothing she hasn't seen." Wakka's getting pissed now. "On there other hand I'm sure you wish that..." Before I could finish I was cut short by the hammering upon our door.  
  
:::KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK:::  
  
:::KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK:::  
  
Rushing to the door, I quickly open it to see who's making all the commotion and find myself looking down straight into the biggest blue eyes staring right back at me. Little Squall was caught in mid-motion when he discovered the door was no longer in front of him but instead in its place his uncle. He smiles instantly upon seeing my face. I wink in return and look just beyond the little boy and spot Quitis shyly smiling with her hands in a death grip on Kiari's pants. The twins love their uncle and their uncle loves his niece and nephew. A smile already forming grows when I see their mother, my half sister, Kiari. We both have the same mother but different fathers. When my father died my mother remarried two years later and had Kiari the following year. I never looked at my mother's new relationship in any other way other than positive.  
  
Cid, my second father, was a very eccentric man to the public but to my mother he was gentle and fair and loved me as one of his own. When I found out mother was pregnant and I was to have another sibling, I was ecstatic.  
  
Although we are related, Kiari and I look very different. She has brilliant red hair cropped in a very fashionable style with blue eyes peaking through her bangs. She did indeed inherit the family height, very short. She is still cute for her age. Now I'm not saying that she is old but the years as a mother has add time to appearance beyond her chronological age, especially having that shit head of a father for her children.  
  
The twins are very different. They are five years old and both share the same eyes as their mother but, Squall has chocolate brown with streaks of silver, from his grandmother no doubt, and Quitis had fair blonde hair almost coming from her father, Ansem. They make the cutest pair.  
  
I open the door further inviting them to come inside. I ruffle Squall's hair affectionately. He intensely scowls and tries to remove my hand. "He's full of energy today, huh, Kiari?" With that I swing Quitis up into the air spinning her around a few times eliciting a squeal of delight.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that. He's in full form today. I wouldn't give him any sugar." Kiari frowns when she really takes a good look at me and my lack of clothes. "Riku, you forgot didn't you? You forgot we were coming over this morning," she accused.  
  
"What?!" I follow her line of sight to my boxers and shrugged. "NOooo. I just got distracted antagonizing poor Wakka." Kiari starts at the mentioning of his name and looks over in his direction. My roomate is in the kitchen looking a little embarrassed. He shyly gazes at her and a blush begins to creep up his face. "Hey girl. How's it been going?"  
  
"Not too bad. Glad I got to see you this morning. Doing well?  
  
He breaks eye contact. "Can't complain."  
  
"Hey Kiari!" Tidus bolts out of nowhere and engulfs her into a huge bear hug full of affection. She is always the sister he never had and is just as protective as I am. He would never vocalize it but he hates Ansem with a burning passion as well. "How about me? Aren't you going to ask about me?"  
  
Kiari chuckles and her eyes soften with humor. "Hey Tidus. Not too sure anyone could forget you." After she is released she motions for her children to come towards her. Both twin start to protest when their mother gives them big strawberry kisses on each one's cheek. "Okay, sweethearts. You listen to everything Uncle Riku says and behave. No running off or crossing the streets or talking to strangers AND Squall you treat sister nicely. Understand me?" The last question was said in a very stern voice.  
  
In unison, "But mommmmmm."  
  
"No buts. Now let me talk to Uncle Riku for a second."  
  
The twins yell before running of to other parts of the house. "OKAY!!!!"  
  
"Riku, you sure you don't mind me dropping them off like this?"  
  
"Geez, Kiari. It's cool. You know it is." I walk up to embrace her matching Tidus from earlier. "You're a good mom and you DO deserve a day off at least once in while. So enjoy it with Selphie or who ever else you decide to hang out with." I kiss her on the forehead hoping she would let my words sink into that thick skull of hers. "Now get the hell out of here. Iz gots thangs to do." She smiles brightly and gives me one more hug before stepping away and saying her goodbyes as she leaves our house. God, one of theses days her life will get better. She just needs to hang in there and hopefully Ansem will fall off a cliff or something equivalent.  
  
Looking over where Wakka is standing and I take notice that his eyes still staring at the place Kiari had just been few seconds before she left the house. He's hopeless.. Tidus and I are going to have to do something about him and his secret and that may have to be sooner than later.  
  
"Hey, Wakka, when you're ready to go to work, the kids and I are going with you."  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking today would be a good day to show them the dolphins."  
  
Tidus gets excited after hearing this. "Hey dude, let me join you. Maybe later we can start a small game of blitzball."  
  
Absently scratch my chest I shrug again, "Sure, that would be cool. It's time the little heathens learn about the greatest game of Destiny Isles."  
  
Tilting his watch to see the current time, his ox like friend eyes widen with shock. "Shit guys. We better get going if we're to make the ferry."  
  
In stereo, "AH!! YOU SAY BAD WUUUURD!!!"  
  
I smack the palm of hand against my forehead letting out an exasperate sigh. I pinch my lips together forming a scowl across my face and whip around looking straight at the offender. He inadvertently steps back from the glare I was giving him. "Now, you've done it, ox boy," I growl. The look I received was one of pure innocence. Fucker. Right now I'm wishing I am back in bed blissfully asleep and in lying in Sky's arms. I miss her already.  
  
"What? What'd I do?" he said.  
  
Idiot. What'd he do? Well for the last half hour until we were seated on the ferry boat making our way across the sea, Wakka's 'bad word' was all the twins would focus on. On and on and on they would go, chastising us forever and a day for our bad language. It's cute the first five minutes but then all you want to do is rip all your hair out in frustration trying to find any way to shut the little buggers up while still remaining the nice uncle. Next time I see Kiari, I need talk to her about their obsessive nature. When Squall and Quitis both center in on something, anything they don't stop until they get what they want or their attention falls on something else. Thankfully that is exactly is what's happening when I show them the birds circling above.  
  
We are traveling further away from the shoreline and the sea gulls are flying high above singing their song in tribute to the sea. I hand the twins some bread to tear up in little chunks. I teach them how to toss up the individual pieces in the directions of the birds, high enough so the birds have time to react. At first they didn't quite get it throwing a hand full up. I didn't mean to bust out laughing. A few minutes go by and they both seem to learn and start gleefully laughing as they feed the birds. The sea gulls with each toss would node dive quickly snatching the morsel out of the sky and gracefully return to their respective distance eyeing the two kids for the next present. I stand next them watching and making sure they don't get too close the edge of the boat. Tidus soon walks up next to us and happily joins the twins in their mission, throwing crumbs high above the birds making them change the tactics swoop up competing against one another for their prize.  
  
I lean into the railing losing myself to the sensation of the wind running through my hair and caressing my face. The smell of the sea hits my nose causing me to inhale deeply. I love the sea. I love everything about it. I love the fact it mirrors the sky and its ever changing colors like the way the dreamscape changes with Sora's moods and desires. I always thought it was poetic that my name meant the sea. The locals would call it a sign from the Gods that I was chosen by the sea to be its counterpart in living form, like a soul mate. The very idea of someone born to belong to you makes me leak tears at times. I guess it upsets me to think that the one person I desire out of the myriad of people I have dated and had sex with does not exist. My heart aches with the knowledge. Calm down Riku. Don't think about it and you won't feel the pain. Out of sight, out of mind. Right? I ought to kick the ass of the dude that came up with that little colloquialism because it doesn't work.  
  
Taking another deep breathe, I stop brooding and start to look at the passengers around me. There are a lot more people on the ferry today. There must have been a plane that came in from one of the main islands bringing in more guests to stay at the resort on Teca Isle. More business for us and that's always good. The resort probably makes up the main commerce here at Destiny Isles. Almost everyone works at the resort. Wakka is the main instructor for recreations and teaching blizball. Kiari and butt munch work there too. Tidus is self employed creating websites online for people all over. He's the local geek. I, myself, work at a local mom and pop café on the same island. Even though the café is inside the resort it is separately owned by the Raven family. It's not a bad place to work and more importantly it pays the rent.  
  
Arriving at our destination, my eyes travel lazily over random faces passing by as people are exiting the ferry boat. Everyone who comes here, they're all the same. They all want to escape from their worries to only go back a week later and have nothing change. Stress returns and none of their problems resolved.  
  
Still in my own world, I'm caught off guard when something familiar catches my eye. A guy walks by and turns his head in my direction not really looking at anything. For a moment we lock eyes and sapphire meets emerald. My breathe hitches involuntarily at the sight. What's going on? My hearts is racing. It feels like it's about to burst. I grab my shirt in response.  
  
"Uncle Riku?"  
  
I'm distracted momentarily by a tiny voice seeking my attention. I look down at little Squall. He is grabbing his pants in front with a distress look on his face. "Uncle Riku, I gotta go peeeee." Now he's bounces to emphasize his dilemma. I quickly look back up searching for the cause of my strange reaction but he was gone. The ferry was pretty much deserted except for me and the little boy now using both hands to hold his pants.  
  
Upset at nothing and feeling defeated I answer the boys call, "Sure, Squall. Let's get you to a restroom and meet up with the others."  
  
"Um, Uncle Riku?"  
  
"Yeah, what's up squirt?"  
  
"Can we see dolphins today?"  
  
"That's the plan."  
  
"Uncle Riku?"  
  
:::sigh:: "Huh?"  
  
"I like swimming with dolphins."  
  
I look down at the cute boy ruffling his hair affectionately. "Yeah, me too. Let's find you a restroom first."  
  
As we walk off the ferry, I can't help but wonder what exactly I had seen. Those eyes, they were like just like Sky's; the same impossible blue. Who was he?  
  
~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~  
  
Well, there's the first chapter. I thought about making them shorter and post more often but I decided that that won't really work for me. I had outlined most of what I want to happen and shorter chapters are going to confuse me. I guess what I'm saying is chapter 2 won't be posted until about two to three weeks from now. I desperately need to finish the fifth chapter of my comic book so....:::sniff::: :::sniff::: I promise in the next chapter Sora and Riku will meet but I'm not telling you any more.........(insert evil laugh) 


	3. I know you

Disclaimer: I love this game but sadly I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters otherwise I would be rich living off in some place beautiful like Hawaii and own a new car that runs ALL the time.  
  
Parings: Sora/Riku because they rule together.  
  
Warnings: This fic is an AU and a YAOI (which means male/male relationships). R for language, adult behavior, and sexual stuff in later chapters. So, if you feel that this not what you had in mind then please proceed to the next story and do not read mine. Otherwise enjoy and dream of Riku and Sora do some kissing REAL SOON, DAMMIT!  
  
Everyone who reviewed me... THANK YOU!!!! YOU GUYS RULE!!!! It made me feel good about writing the fic. Heh...so anyways, on to the story.  
  
~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~  
  
:::Chapter 2- I Know You:::  
  
"...as I was saying, your position here has been filled. We apologize that we were not able to tell you sooner but you were unavailable.  
  
Unavailable? UNAVAILABLE!?! Are you kidding me? I was on a FRIGGIN' TEN HOUR flight coming here to Destiny Isles!  
  
My body is beginning to shake. It's that feeling of wanting to just break every wall internally and ball your heart out or rip asunder anything in your way like let say this man for instance. I have never been this mad before. What am I going to do now? I'm standing in total shock and the only intelligent words I utter in my defense were "but...But I'm a hard worker. I can do anything you ask me to. There must be something I can do for the resort?" It's obvious that my pleas have no effect on this man.  
  
Man, I need a smoke. It's been years since I have desired one. I guess I'm really upset.  
  
You know what? Just as I think that this asshole brings out a pack right in front of me. Adding insult to injury he reaches for his LAST cigarette and starts to fiddle with it almost like he's taunting me. THAT BASTARD!! Calm down man, he has no idea what effect smoking has on you. Breathe. Geez. I think I'm going to cry if I don't get out of here, soon. I KNOW I'm going to start nicking if I remain.  
  
"Look man, I understand what you're saying but there's nothing left. No jobs. This resort hires 80% of the locals from all the isles and islands that make up Destiny Isles. Most of the higher ups feel the people take precedence over fresh meat coming from outside. I'm sorry it's just the way things are." With that said he finally lights up and takes in his first drag. The man's face is thrown into pleasure.  
  
The way things are? Is this man for real? It's favoritism! How could this happen? I muster what little energy I have left and make my last attempt to reach him, "I was promised a job when I arrived. Please! I beg you!" Now I know I'm really sounding pathetic but I can't help it. This job is critical to my plan. It's the only way I would be able to pull this off. I needed this job to search for him. I can't go back. I refuse. I just can't leave without seeing him, meeting him, knowing he's real, knowing him as a friend, loving him. I'm tired of my dreams. I'm ready for dreams to become reality.  
  
"Hold on...Sora, wasn't it?" I nod my head. "Look, Sora, This is the best that the resort can do to make up for the...inconvenience."  
  
Dammit, he's doing this like I'm some little rich boy about to receive a little piece of candy for the slap in the face. Now I really want to leave. The man continues smoking and relates to me the resort's idea of compensation, "You are welcome to stay the rest of the week as our honorary guest and enjoy our facilities here at the resort." I'm suddenly handed something small and metallic. "Here's your key and the number of your room. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask any of the staff. Enjoy your stay. Thank you very much for your time." He finishes his speech, drops his cigarette, snubs it out with his shoe, and at the speed of light disappears through the door behind him. An audible click of a dead bolt locking into place quickly follows. There it is...finality.  
  
The door is off white with areas where the paint is well worn allowing the wood to show. I stare at it for a few minutes not really thinking. I have just fallen into darkness and this feeling is slowly reaching up and around my heart. My legs gave out from underneath me. But I'm so out of it that I never feel my knees hit the ground. My hands reach my face hoping to hide the shame I feel welling up at the side of my eyes. My world is shattering; I trying to shut away the light. Please don't do it here, not in public. Please don't let them see you cry.  
  
Please...  
  
...please...  
  
...please stay here...  
  
...Sora it's not safe outside, honey. You'll get sick... ...But....  
  
...I'll never have friends...  
  
I remember wanting to have friends when I was very little. I was extremely lonely. My mother was scared for me. I had a problem with getting sick at the drop of a hat. My body for some reason had a hard time fighting off infections. I guess my immune system wasn't anything to brag about. Everything would set me off like going outside or other people...other children. For the first eight years of my life I could have easily have passed as a little girl. My condition made me look delicate. However, once I turned eight, I became healthy and strong and grew out of it.  
  
Thank GOD. I was finally able to live a life of a normal child. But during that time I needed someone to be my friend. My desire was so great that if I could not find someone in life then I would find them somewhere else. I turned to my dreams. I don't remember how or why but it kind of happened. Did I search him out or did he? Who knows, I think that it was a mutual need. Riku needed me as much as I did him.  
  
The first time I entered the dreamscape was when I was very small, maybe around four years of age. I remember hearing the sound of small waves of water gently lapping at my ankles. It was pitch black. I wasn't scared but felt very warm and comforted. Weird when I think of it now, it was the perfect stage for a really great nightmare like the ones movies enjoy showing. I never felt that way.  
  
In the dream I got bored and decided to play a game. One of my favorites was to count my steps. I was just learning how to count. :::splash::: :::splash::: "one" :::splash::: "two" :::splash::: "three..um...three..." :::splash::: :::splash::: "heh.five. five. :::splash::: "Eight.TEN!!" :::splash::: :::splash:::  
  
:::giggle:::  
  
:::?::: "what?"  
  
:::giggle::: "That's not how you count." A second voice joins the darken void.  
  
I'm confused very now. I thought I was the only person here. I turned around wanting to find the owner of the voice. The moment I did I was instantly struck by two pair of green within green eyes. Ooooooo, pretty. Then they began to move. They were coming closer. "Who...who are you?" I ask.  
  
"Na uh. You first."  
  
:::blush::: "Oh...Okay...my name is Sora." I'm a little shy now. See, this was the first child I have met my age. "You?"  
  
"Heh. My NAME is Riku! I can spell it too. R-I-K-U. See!" Now the voice is right next to my ear. "Nice to meet you Sora."  
  
"Nice...to...meet you," I said nervously. But I can't see you I say in a low whisper. However, once the words passed my lips the dreamscape altered instantly. Clouds swam from the edges of nowhere through the sky to meet in the middle just above us. Light started pierce through the clouds creating beams of incandescent gold trailing along the ground. We had to shield our eyes until they adjusted to the abrupt change.  
  
It was the first time I found I was able to manipulate the dreamscape.  
  
The owner of the green eyes looked around in awe. "wow!" Now, it was time for me to get excited. I could finally see Riku or sort of see him. His body was fuzzy but I didn't mind. He soon turned away from the sky and focused on me. "Hey, Sora let's be friends."  
  
My face immediately lit up with uncontrolled excitement. "Yea, I want you to be my friend, too." I said with a wild grin. Suddenly without warning I was pounced upon with a string of giggles and laughter following. I can't begin to express how happy I was at that moment. Riku became the most important person in my life.  
  
We grew up together. We were best friends. At some point it finally dawned on me that Riku thought I was a girl. I never corrected him for fear; fear that he might not want to be my friend anymore. Silly...sure...but as more time passed and it became a null issue, anyways. Why bother screwing with our relationship. I mean I was in my mid-twenties dreaming of my closest friend who I may never see.  
  
We never talked about the real world. Somehow I think the subject scared Riku. I didn't care either way. It didn't matter. There was only one time that he mentioned where he lived. I was so shocked by the information that I never forgot. Destiny Isles. So you could imagine my surprise when I found the cluster of islands appear in a travel pamphlet for vacation resorts. Something dismissible as a little piece of paper changed my life irreversibly.  
  
I made a plan. Compared to everything else, this will go down as probably the craziest thing I have ever done. I used everything possible to get to the islands to spend, if needed, the rest of my life looking for the man I have obsessively dreamt of for all of my life.  
  
Things to do:  
  
:::1:::Put aside my career and drop the job waiting for me after college. It will make me look unreliably to future employers effectively shooting myself in the foot. Who cares.  
  
:::2:::Lie to my parents. Level of difficulty will be great since I never lie. They believe that I am going on a recreational trip and return at the turn of the week; in actuality I plan to stay indefinitely. I know this will hurt them but it's something I have to do.  
  
:::3:::Apply and get a job working at the resort at Destiny Isles thus insuring the ability to stay and search for Riku. Yes.  
  
:::4:::Easy? No, more like real stupid. Idiotic. Brainless. Moronic.  
  
My name is Sora. I'm 26 years old and I have never done anything outside the box. I have always been the good little boy that grew into the meek man I am today. I am gentle and feel someone else's feelings take precedence over mine. If I didn't an outlet for my thoughts and emotions through Sei, Riku's nickname, I imagine I would be past mildly upset and well into becoming clinically depressed. At least that is how I see myself on less forgiving days.  
  
See in the real world nothing is ever out of place in my life. My mother and father were very sweet and understanding parents. My mother breeds professional show irises and distributes the bulbs from the perennials locally as well as nationally. My father on the other hand is an artificial inseminator for local cattle ranches and a few herds over sea. It's a very lucrative business. So what does it mean to be my father? Well...my father is the master of fertilizing heifers through the rectum. In layman's terms he rams his hand into the cow's butt sinking it to his shoulder. Once there he feels around for the ovaries and deposit the bull's spooge. What's even worse is that there is always a moment when fathers want to pass down their knowledge to their only begotten son and I unfortunately was no exception.  
  
"This is very serious work, Sora.I am about to teach to you how to impregnate a cow. Now we will be accessing the ovaries, reaching the mature eggs through the rectum."  
  
"Um dad? I'm not sure if I can really do this."  
  
"Nonsense. Everyone can but only the great ones not only inseminate but also are able to tell how far along the baby is during the pregnancy. So, we'll start with the glove." :::shmack::: "From here we push our hand just past the sphincter and into the butt..." :::squish:::  
  
:::?!?::: cow is definitely awake now.  
  
:::snicker:::  
  
"Did you say something, son?"  
  
"Um...hehe...no, dad. Please continue." :::snicker::: "heh."  
  
"Now watch carefully." :::squish:::  
  
"Moo?" :::stomp in place:::  
  
:::hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah:::  
  
:::squish::: "Son...stop laughing and pay attention. This is the important part." :::squish:::  
  
"Mooo!?!" :::some more stomping:::  
  
:::cough::: "Okay...heh..."  
  
:::squish:::  
  
"Sorry, dad. I'm better, now. Keep going...heh...heheh."  
  
"Come on. This is not a laughing matter...huh...here we go...almost to the ovaries." :::SQUISH:::  
  
"MOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
:::HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH:::  
  
I completely lost it that day. Mom had to drag me by the collar into the house so my father wouldn't resort to taking the life of his child. He didn't actually want to kill me but the whole thing was a little much for a 14 year old to handle with any sense of maturity. It was from that moment on that both of my parents felt I should learn a different profession.  
  
So with that in mind we live out in the country which was about 2 miles from town. Consequently I never had the chance to play with kids my own age, even after I no longer got sick. Our nearest neighbor was within the town's city limits.  
  
What about the schools? Yes, there was that. Believe it or not, everyone knew me. I was Sora, the great pal. I was the waiting shoulder to cry on when a girl's heart was broken; the buddy ready to listen to your escapades even if they were all lies; the good boy that never uttered inappropriate language; the teachers pet; the star athlete of the Bliztball team. I was the everlasting nice guy that anyone could turn to and tell their deepest, darkest secrets. I was the person that knew everything about everyone and in return no one knew anything about me. Absolutely nothing except oddly enough the boy in my dreams.  
  
The only secret I harbor, now, is that I will grow old and unloved by neither love nor friend. May not seem like much but it is my driving obsession. It causes me to react illogically at times to extreme proportions.  
  
Extreme proportions...need an example? Well...NOW is a very good example. I graduated from a local college a week ago, sold everything I owned, used that money plus the money my parents gave to me for my graduation gift, flew over sea and land to exotic isles to work at a resort doing janitorial work in hopes I can search for the boy in my dreams that may or may not live here let alone exist. But once here, I hear that my only means of financial support has been given to some other anonymous "shmuck" and instead I have a week to lounge at this stupid resort to watch breast implant Barbie dolls and sock stuff'n, beer drinking men strut their stuff. So now, I am left here at the doorstep of this fine establishment's office wallowing in self-pity wondering what the hell I'm going to do now. I guess the up side to all this is I just had to watch a man give me the "news" as he's lighting up a cigarette causing an ex-smoking fan, i.e. me, to want caffeine instead. Why caffeine?  
  
Years ago unbeknownst to my parents I became an unwavering smoker. No reason really. I think I even got up to a pack a day. Then one morning, I decided it was time to trade one poison for a lesser poison and coffee won.  
  
Mmm...coffee...now that I think of it I saw small coffee café just up the street from here. I quickly stand up trying to look dignified whipping my shorts off of any intruding dirt or sand. I look around to see if anyone is around. No one. Good. I whipped the stray tear making a wild run down my cheek. First things first, satisfy my caffeine addiction then plan out my next action. "Good idea, Sora." I nod agreeing with myself. I lazily bring me hands up and over my head to rest behind in a stretching manner. I smile to myself and set off in the new direction.  
  
*******  
  
Riku is carrying Quitis in his arms with little Squall and Tidus following not too far behind. All are heading to the docks on the shoreline just on the edge of the resort.  
  
For no reason Squall suddenly runs up and tackles Riku's leg while he's still holding the other twin. Riku uses all of his strength from toppling over dropping the five-year old girl.  
  
"WHOH!" Riku recovers from his initial surprise to see the little man burying his head Riku's shorts. "Hey, squirt. What's up?" Squall rubs head some more in the loose shorts giggling. Riku face softens watching the little display of affection. The boy has a hard time bonding with people, but when he does he doesn't hold back. Tidus, his parents, me, and Wakka are really the people he feels close to. It always give Riku an uplifting feeling to see the twins smile and generally happy.  
  
A chuckle could be heard from behind them. Tidus soon catches up. He places a hand on Riku's shoulder motioning to hold the blond girl. Once Quitis is in his arms she motions to bring her down close enough to Squall. She whispers into her twin's ear. The young boy nods and looks up at the men. "Sis says she's hungry." The blond man grabs Quitis to him in a smothering hug. "Is that so?" He starts to tickle her a little until she giggles helplessly in his arms. It's music to his ears. "Huh? Can't hear you." She starts to squirm out of his arms looking to escape the merciless attack. Once free, she scrambles behind her twin grinning as she whispers her response. The boy looks up and sticks out his tongue to Tidus. :::naaaa::: "She also says YES, UNCLE TIDUS!!! When do we eat?"  
  
Riku muses at the exchange between the three. No one is sure why Quitis refuses to talk. She will not say a word to anyone other than her brother. Her uncle has a feeling that this probably originates from the strained relationship between her parents, Kiari and the bum licker, Ansem. Everyone knows how the two fight all the time; and without fail Riku is always there to pick up the pieces of his sister's heart. It hurts him to see his favorite little twins suffer too.  
  
Shaking the last of his thoughts away, he decides it's time to get the day moving. "Hey Tidus, watch the kids. I'm going to sign in for one of the boats. It will only take me a bout ten minutes. Then we'll get going to Dolphin Channel and get lunch on for the kiddos." His friend smiles at Riku, "sounds like a plan."  
  
Their tall uncle kneels down between the twins and smooching both of their cheeks then presses his forehead to theirs saying with a semi stern voice, "Be good the both of you and stay here with Uncle Tidus. I'll be back with a boat for us to use." Squall's eyes brighten with excitement, "then we get to see the Dolphins?"  
  
"Absolutely." With that said the silver haired man walks off in the direction of the main office.  
  
Tidus decides to sit in sand with a contented grunt. Quitis instantly uses him to cuddle up to absently sucking her thumb. The young man sighs and bends his head back spotting the other twin behind him. "Squall did you here what Uncle Riku say? "  
  
A scowls crosses the boy's face and yells in a sing song voice, "YESSS."  
  
"Good, stay close little man." Tidus closes his eyes losing himself to the feel of the light cool breeze coming off the sea. Nice. It's going to be a great day. He remains there content and thinking that just for this moment the world is how it should be, perfect. Well, actually, add a beer and a good-looking woman then you'll have a 'Perfect Tidus Moment.'  
  
The blond man doesn't notice the little boy running off into the distance. Squall forgot everything both men had stressed to him earlier. He was on an adventure exploring whatever had caught his attention.  
  
******  
  
I had briefly caught sight of a sign to a coffee café when I initially stepped off the ferryboat. I didn't have time to stop for I was instantly directed to follow one of the men working for the resort. We walked through the local pavilion on the outer rim of the main resort area. All of this of course was leading the worse day of my life. Because soon after I was being told I didn't have a job and would have to return where I came from before the week was out. It didn't take long for me to quickly collect myself and do the next best thing to cheering myself up. I decided it was time to partake in my present favorite drug, coffee. It's probably where half of my headache is coming from.  
  
Casually walking along the path, I notice people were starting to pour through the area even though it was still fairly early in the morning. I like it here, nice people, nice smells, nice weather, all of feels right. If I had to imagine a place where Riku would come from, Destiny Isles would be the place. It suits his personality. I wonder which one he lives on?  
  
:::jingle::: :::jingle:::  
  
The small bell hanging from the frame hales my presence as I walk through the store door. An older gentleman walks behind the counter to greet me. He has a gentle face and laugh lines suggesting to me that this man is content with his life. I like him already. Maybe he owns the place?  
  
"Can I help you young man?"  
  
I move to scan the board hanging behind the counter. It shows the different flavors and types of drinks served. Many I recognize and love. Yet, I always love trying new things however small so 'when in Rome do what the Romans do.' I look at the man's expecting expression. I look back up again but, "Well? I'm not sure. I know half of your menu but I'm really intrigued by your house specials. Any suggestions?"  
  
He smiles. "Do you like chocolate?"  
  
"Um...sure."  
  
"Okay. Are you a sweets fan?"  
  
"Well, I like sweet but not dripping sugar."  
  
"How about fruit flavors?"  
  
"YES." I say excitedly.  
  
"Well, how about the 'Love Potion.'" He notices my frown at hearing the name. He chuckles at me understanding why. "I know it sounds a little silly but I assure you, you'll like this one. It is made from a local fruit that only grows here at Destiny Isles."  
  
My smile grows upon hearing that, "Sold."  
  
He chuckles at himself amused by my antics. "Give me a couple of minutes. How strong do you want it?"  
  
Without missing a beat, "Strong! Please. I had a long flight and they tortured me for ten hours serving nothing but water and juice." I see the man next to the expresso machine smile understanding exactly where I'm coming from.  
  
"So you just arrived here this morning?"  
  
I turn around towards the windows facing the filled streets. I casually watch people go by. "Oh, yes. I came by the ferry earlier from one of the isles." Some thing unusual starts to catch my attention in the moving crowd.  
  
"Here to enjoy the resort?" I barely registered what the man had just said. I automatically answer, "Um...No. Came to work here at the resort but they gave the job they promised me...to...some-one-else..." I forget what I was saying. For a short period of time a parting appears through the mass of people to reveal a young boy sobbing uncontrollably. Instincts take over. I drop money on the counter and quickly walk out of the store. I vaguely remember telling the man to hold the drink and that I would return. He's confused and looks over to see his customer close the door behind him. "Huh?...okay."  
  
No one seems to be paying attention to the distressed boy, a five year old I'm guessing. I crouch down beside him. The boy doesn't notice me yet. I tentatively touch his hands covering his tear-streaked eyes. "Hey, little guy. You okay?" One second it looked like the child wasn't going to respond, but finally opened his eyes to watch me from behinds his knees pressed up against his face.  
  
My hands retreat away from him slowly, hoping that I wouldn't scare the boy. He's still very upset but he's trying to desperately hold back. His attempts were coming out more like gulps. I stroke the tear soaked bangs back away from his eyes. It seems to sooth the little tyke. "What's wrong? Maybe I can help you." I'm still at an arm's length away to give him some space and not feel threatened.  
  
He looks into my eyes for a few minutes then he relaxes visibly and the emotional dam breaks. "I-was-with-uncle-tidus-what-for:::sniff:::uncle-riku- to-get-boat-and-quitis-can-lunch-but-i-got-bored-and-saw-shiny-followed-i- stopped-I-got:::sniff:::sniff::lost-and-now-they're-mad-:::gulp:::at- me:::gulp:::-i-wanna-go-HOMMMMME-I WANT MY MOMMYYYYY! :::SOB:::  
  
Tears were creating new paths down his cheeks. Watching, I could feel my heart breaking at the sight.  
  
I didn't understand most of what he said except the essential. He was lost and very upset. I make a decision. I shuffle closer and bring the helpless boy into my arms holding him protectively. He resisted for fraction of a second and then sags defeated. He snaked his arms around my waist into a hug burying his head into my shirt.  
  
He's so cute. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay. I'll help you find your way back. You believe me?"  
  
He shifted his head around to peak up from behind the folds of the fabric. His eyes wide and staring at me full of trust. It shocked me to the bone. God, I hope he isn't like this with everyone. It's good thing I found him first.  
  
"Let's see. First things first. My name is Sora and what is your name?"  
  
"Smuaaaalllmph." A muffled reply came from my chest. I could help but chuckle at that.  
  
"What was that again?"  
  
"Squall." He smiled with his blue eyes shining brightly.  
  
The sight made me smile too. Looks, as though, not all of my day is bad. I stood up taking the boy into my arms. "Okay, let's see if this nice man in here can help us," motioning back towards the coffee shop. "He might even have something like ice cream, maybe?"  
  
"ooooo!"  
  
I walk back inside the small store. The man is waiting for us patiently. Squall shifts restlessly in my arms and shouts with recognition, "Mister Anders!"  
  
"Hey, Squall, I see you're getting into to trouble again. Your uncle is going to be mad." Squall just crosses his arms and huffs in retort. Anders smiles. I watch the two and focus on the older man. "You know him?" pointing at Squall.  
  
"Yes, he's the nephew of one of my employees but today is his day off." He looks directly at Squall again. "You going to see the Dolphins?" Squall just nods and buries his head back into my shirt to hide his embarrassment. "That's what I thought, he mentioned something about it yesterday." Looking at me, "They are probably at the docks getting ready."  
  
:::sigh::: "That's great to hear."  
  
The man continued to stare at the two of us. I wasn't sure what to think about the scrutiny. Was he mad? But he smiled again shook his head. "You know you must be a very good person. That boy doesn't like anyone unless they are as close as family." I look at Squall then I look back up at the man. I didn't know what to say about that and just took it as a compliment.  
  
"That reminds me. Do you by any chance have any ice cream? I'd like to buy a scoop if I could."  
  
"Don't worry. It's on the house and so is your drink," handing my money back. He paused, thinking on what he was going to say next. "You said that you lost your job arriving here this morning, didn't ya?" I nod not sure where this is leading. "So you have any plans on what to do next?"  
  
My shoulders begin to slump noticeably, "Oh...well...I don't' want to leave. I gave up everything to come here so I guess I need start looking for something else tomorrow."  
  
"Then you'll probably be needing this." The man throws something soft my way. I catch it easily without dropping the boy. I open up the fabric and it turns out to be a T-shirt with the store's logo on it. I look back up in confusion. He shrugs and continues with an air of authority, "I expect you to be up here 7 AM sharp. I don't like excuses and I definitely don't like slackers. Think you can handle it?" He looks at me sternly like I was already working for him. Is this man for real?!! I'm overwhelmed and to my shame I think I'm going to cry. This man had just in a few sentences handed me back my dreams.  
  
"YES!! Yes I can...I mean...Uh...thank you, sir. I will be here early. Thank you...um..."  
  
"...Anders. I'm the owner." He smiles. "Nice to meet you..."  
  
"Sora, sir. My name is Sora Evers."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Sora. Next time behave, Squall." He waves his hand dismissing us both.  
  
I walk out of the store with my heart flying high. Squall in riding on my shoulders happily munching on his vanilla ice cream cone. I can't believe this is really going to happen. I'm holding my drink in one hand and tucking my new employee's t-shirt into my belt with the other. I'll be able to stay here and search for my beloved friend. Life can't get any better then this.  
  
I finally take a slip of my coffee drink. WOW. I guess life can.  
  
*****  
  
Tidus is nervously pacing back and forth. He'd only zoned out for a few minutes and during which that little squirt had disappeared.  
  
Normally Squall is smart enough to know not to run off. The blond doesn't have any idea on what to do. Should he wait for Riku who will be here any second or take Quitis with him and start searching for the boy, which of course would freak out Riku even more. Especially returning to find all of us missing. SHIT!  
  
"UNCLE TIDUS!!!!"  
  
Tidus and Quitis both turn in the direction of the familiar shout only to find the little shit riding on the shoulders of a complete stranger. Squall asks to be let down. Once on his feet, the little boy instantly runs up to the two.  
  
The young man looks sternly at Squall. "You know you are not suppose to run off! Riku's going to be pissed!!" Squall pouts and bends his head down in shame. His twin on the other hand is staring straight at the blue eyed stranger. Tidus noticing this and glances at the man as well.  
  
He seemed nice enough. Average height, rich brown hair, and eyes...wow...his eyes were electric blue. They look unreal.  
  
"Um...hi. You are probably wondering who I am?" The strange man offers.  
  
The blond is brought back to the present by the voice. "Well, actually, yeah. Where'd you find him?"  
  
The man looked off to the side, scratching his head, then looks back, "Well, he was very upset in front of a shop I was in so I picked him up and we went searching for his family." Tidus was shocked. Squall actually let this stranger hold him? The boy likes NO ONE, well, minus me, Wakka, and his family. "Oh! By the way, my name's Sora." Holding out his hand to Tidus. Without thought he takes Sora's hand in greeting,  
  
"Tidus." Said in return. Nice guy he thought. "Strange name. Isn't Sora usually a woman's name?"  
  
"Yeah it is. No reason, my parents just thought it would suit me. Personally, I think my parents were smoking something when they named me, but whatever," smiling nervously.  
  
"Well, anyway it was nice meeting you. We've got to get going."  
  
Sora nods, understanding, and walks up to Squall and ruffles his hair. The little boy scowls for a second but soon returns to grinning. Quitis is still staring at the man. Tidus looks at the twins and how they both are smiling. Suddenly an idea popped into his head.  
  
"Hey, Sora! You play Blitzball, any?"  
  
"Heck yeah! Oops sorry." Looking back at the twins. "Why?"  
  
"Well, tomorrow some friends of mine and their uncle are playing. You want to join us?"  
  
Sora is excited about the invitation and took no time to answer. "Sure. When and Where?"  
  
"After sundown at the main pool on the west side of the resort."  
  
Sora smiles at his new friend, "Great. See ya then."  
  
******  
  
I start to walk off in the direction of the resort when I feel something strange on the back of my neck. The sensation is like warm honey sliding down. But after repeatedly wiping, I found nothing there. I tried to ignore it but it kept getting warmer. That's when I hear Squall yeah off in the distance, "UNCLE RIKU!!!"  
  
I stop dead in my tracks at hearing the name. I slowly look back at the direction I had just come from. Could it be? I walked around the corner of a building to get a better look at this 'Riku' person. The feeling's getting stronger. I spotted the other man. Damn was he tall! He was very muscular and very fair. Looks as though his skin has never seen the light of day. Strange hair color too. From over here it almost looks silver. I was about to spin around and leave when the man turned and I saw his eyes.  
  
Two illuminated beads of an incredible green.  
  
Shocked. I was glued in place. All thought processes were still save one.  
  
IT'S HIM!!!! Holy shit!! It's really him!!!  
  
~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~***~~*~~  
  
YEEHOOO!!! Cool. :::sigh::: finished that one. I really like writing this. I've a lot of stuff planned and I PROMISE things will pick up now that I've introduced Riku and Sora. Don't know yet, but I think this fic is going to be about 11 chapters. We'll see. I really don't want to rush it because like I said before there's a lot I want to do. So please be patient.  
  
THANK YOU for all the reviews!!!!!! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :::giggle::: 


	4. more than I imagined

Disclaimer: I love this game but sadly I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters otherwise I would be rich living off in some place beautiful like Hawaii, own a new car that runs ALL the time, and buy all the manga I want..  
  
Parings: Sora/Riku because they rule together.  
  
Warnings: This fic is an AU and a YAOI (which means male/male relationships). R for language, adult behavior, and sexual stuff in later chapters. So, if you feel that this not what you had in mind then please proceed to the next story and do not read mine. Okay...maybe the kissing part for Riku and Sora may have to wait. However, I'm thinking about writing a one shot fic real soon of them doing the KISSING THING DAMMIT!  
  
I just wanted to say that everyone that reviewed I have no words. Except maybe holy shit!!! So like yeah...THANKS...still a little flabbergasted by the amount of reviews and positive feedback. THANK YOOUUUUUU!!!! Right, on to the story.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
:::Chapter 3- More Than I Imagined:::  
  
Something's odd here in the realm of slumbering wishes. I really can't put my finger on it but it's here. I survey my surroundings but nothing appears before me yet. My feet remain stationary, ankle deep in water gently rolling back and forth.  
  
I start to walk aimlessly at first. My instincts soon take over bringing me closer. I know she's here. I can feel her presence but she's confusing me. The landscape is none existent. Why hasn't she changed it yet into something tangible, beautiful, or anything other than what it is now, like it is normally when she's here?  
  
"Sky?" I ask searchingly in the blinding darkness. 'Please answer me. I need you,' pleading internally.  
  
"....."  
  
My head snaps around orientating on the direction from where I heard her response if I could call it that. She's not far from where I am. I spot her small dejected form huddled on the floor completely soaked from the water. Did something happen to her? I closed the distance between us. Once I was next to her, I rest my hand on her shoulder then move it up to cup her cheek tenderly. Slowly I direct her face to where I may look into her eyes. Rich azure colored gems focus on me and my heart contracts without warning. She's been crying? But why?  
  
My voice breaks and I speak just barely above a whisper, "My Sky, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Riku. I'm okay." She shifts her eyes away from me.  
  
An obvious lie. She never could lie to save her life but what actually bothered me was that she was lying to me. Why?  
  
I rotate my hand around to where I'm able to use the back of it to trace her jaw line softly. :::chuckle::: "You realize I know you are lying to me."  
  
Nothing. Not even snicker. "Tell me, Sora, why are you upset? I'll listen to what ever it is. Did something bad happen today?" Her eyes momentarily close to savor the feeling of my hand caressing the side of her face. The next pass I make I suddenly feel wetness. What?  
  
"Sei..." desperation seeping through her voice, "I did so much. I used everything possible to accomplish what I sought to do." She focuses on me for a split second. "I only wanted...wanted to...I had no expectations and I just needed to see you to know you were really apart of my life, Sei." Now I understand what it is I feel here, its fear, her fear and shame...but what happened to make her suffer this way? Did I do this to her? If so, how?  
  
"I don't understand, Sky. I've always been right here, always. Please help me to understand." Now she's scaring me.  
  
I can feel a second tear join the first. Oh God, why is this happening? My mind is going over every word said, every gesture made from the previous dream we shared. A thousand options, moments, play over and over and I could only conclude one thing. Everything was fine up until tonight.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when she abruptly stood up towering above my kneeling form. Her eyes had a sad cast to them. "I only wanted to see you. Seems that I can't even get that right." And with that she swiftly disappears.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Frustrated and confused I draw my fingers through my hair trying to lessen the pressure I'm now feeling. It won't take long before the headache begins. Dammit, what did I do?  
  
"Skkkkkkyyy...please come back. Why are you leaving me?"  
  
Nothing but the darkness, water, and me.  
  
"Sk...Sora...Please."  
  
Nothing. Nothing but the darkness, water, and me.  
  
Soon it was only the darkness and water in our special place.  
  
Last remnants of my thoughts circled around her words, 'just wanted to see you.' Why would she say that? Sora?...then sleep claims me as her prize.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Stupid-stupid- stupid- stupid- stupid- stupid- stupid- stupid- stupid- stupid- stupid-  
  
:::breath:::  
  
stupid- stupid- stupid- stupid- stupid- stupid- stupid- stupid- stupid- stupid-STUPID.  
  
Sora lays in the bed, furnished by the resort along with the room, confused and furious from his behavior. Not once but twice he's ran from his closest friend, the person he willingly risks everything for. He knows he shouldn't have left Riku in the dreamscape as he did. However, Sora is still not ready to face him. Seeing Riku in real life jumbled his emotions throwing his mental equilibrium off. He knows the silver haired man he's seen earlier today is the same man sharing his dreams. But it is different somehow, he can not bring himself to confront Riku yet.  
  
Sora, for the umph'teenth time, counts various cracks tracing random designs on the ceiling. He thinks about all the things he did through out the day. It's like a rollercoaster he sighed.  
  
"One minute I'm up, the next I'm taking a deep plunge to my death then to only to return back to the top." However the man couldn't say the whole day is a waste. He has a job and he found the one man he has desired to meet since...GOD!!!...since he could remember. But that's also the source of his current berating session.  
  
:::sigh:::  
  
"I had the perfect chance. He was right there in front of me and what do I do when what I wish for appears?!!! WHAT?!!! Tell me WHAT I did? I stood there like a big LOSER!" His anger is cascading out of his mouth now. All stops pulled. "I had the perfect chance to introduce myself. But NOOOOOO. Guess what poor little Sora did instead...I watched. I watched Sei with everyone take their sweet time preparing a boat and then drive away. I never said a damn thing!!!!"  
  
His hands go to his eyes to quickly wipe at the stray dampness forming. He is shamed.  
  
:::AAAUUUUUGH::: Frustrations continues until it climaxes and he proceeds to bump his head against the head board repeatedly.  
  
Stupid-stupid- stupid- stupid- stupid- stupid- stupid- stupid- stupid- stupid- stupid- :::bump::: bump::: bump::: bump::: bump::: bump::: bump::: bump::: bump::: bump:::  
  
stupid- stupid- stupid- stupid- stupid- stupid- stupid- stupid- stupid- stupid-stupid- bump::: bump::: bump::: bump::: bump::: bump::: bump::: bump::: bump::: bump:::  
  
:::BANG:::BANG:::BANG::: a sharp rasping could be heard from the other side of the wall where Sora's poor battered forehead currently rests. He stops and nervously lies silently, not moving. He's hoping didn't unintentionally wake anyone.  
  
:::BANG:::  
  
"HEY IN THERE!!! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!! NORMAL PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP IN HERE. YOU AND YOUR LOVER TAKE THE BANG'N OUTSIDE!!"  
  
Lover? Bang'n? What does...he...mean? He ponders the meaning behind the words of the irritated, anonymous voice. Small pause before understanding hits Sora like a brick wall, an 'O' to forming on his lips. His blushes furiously. "I need to get out of here.", whispering for his ears only.  
  
Sora rises from his bed and decides that if he can't sleep that he might as well begin his day early. He steps into the shower hoping to wash himself of all his worries but not such luck. His mind keep getting drawn back to thoughts of the striking tall man with hair reflecting streaks of molten silver, thoughts of the achingly familiar green colored eyes, thoughts of Riku, thoughts of how completely pathetic he is.  
  
Sora stands in the shower talking to himself. "I just stood there like a young dropped jaw teenage girl. On top of that I upset him last night in our dreams. A double whammy. Good going me. What possessed me to run and to lose my only chance to talk to him? I'm just a man who wants to say hello to a friend, a dear friend. Except...I'm not a man...but...a woman in our dreams." The last part hung in the air.  
  
'DAMMIT!?!!! Was that it? Was that why I hesitated?' Sora stopped for moment. He had always had a strong sense of intuition, the kind that only women should have. There it is...I inadvertently had found my answer to the fevered question. Riku doesn't know the 'me' in flesh and blood but as the 'me' in our dreams, which means he thinks I'm a woman.  
  
"......."  
  
"That's a real problem," He offers to himself.  
  
The water is now lightly beating against his face, trialing down neck and crossing down his body and onto the tiled floor to drain away. "So...how do I get around that?" He began to wash trying to think of an answer. Nothing. The brunette is annoyed and halts the racking of his poor overloaded brain.  
  
"Well, there's nothing I can do right now but go to work. Maybe later when my head is clearer I can come up with a better solution. At least I know without a doubt that he's living here on one of the isles in the area."  
  
:::SIGH::: Sora turns off the water. "Time for breakfast," declaring cheerfully.  
  
The brunette quickly dresses making sure to wear his new employee's T- shirt. Soon he hits the streets within the resort with a bagel in his mouth and another in hand.  
  
The roads are empty and oddly quiet. 'How early am I?' He guesses no one is awake yet. The young man finds he rather likes it. The silence makes the place seem almost enchanting. He notices the sea off in the distance and how the water is very still. It has a glass like quality.  
  
A cheesy looking grin sets across his face. Sora wanders off in the direction of the coffee café. He walks at a leisure pace in no hurry.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
It is nice riding up here on the ferry this morning. The water is calm giving the illusion of liquid metal. None of the Dolphins are swimming and the birds are nowhere to be seen. 'Kind of nice if you ask me. I'm really not in the mood to think much about anything.'  
  
A headache is pounding away at my skull with a vengeance. It started while I was still in the dreamscape right after Sora left. I ask my buds for some medicine to help me out and you know what the fuckers suggested? Beer. I have alcoholic ass wipes for roommates. "I'll have to make them pay for laughing at me." I smirk from a mischievous thought.  
  
A hazy mist blankets the resort area. I imagine it's coming from the shoreline. I love the smell it gives to the air. However, when the sun makes its appearance for the day, the early morning fog will burn away.  
  
My mind loses track of where I am going. Thankfully, my body slips into autodrive. Few minutes later I find myself standing before the store front of the café. Oddly enough so is someone else. Taken back, I stop a few steps away from the man. I really shouldn't be surprised. It's not unusual for customers to arrive a few minutes to half an hour early. However, one hour is a little much. Normally I would tell whomever to 'get lost' and come back like most 'normal' individuals but something told me to stop this time and remain where I stand.  
  
I study the man's profile. He is leaning against the wall of the store next to the front door with his body turned to the side fast asleep. Watching, I note his average height, hints of muscle tone, probably plays a sport of some kind, and the mop of mouse brown hair that is very damp from a recent shower most likely.  
  
Time passed. I vaguely look at my watch. Oh shit. Talk about zoning out. I need to get into the store and prep everything before Anders arrives. I feel something pleasant run along the back of my neck. I rub at it with my fingers. My headache is finally gone, I notice. 'Thank God.' I sigh in relief.  
  
Okay. Time for me to wake up 'sleeping beauty.' I give the man a single shake to his shoulder closest to me, "Hey there bud. Need to find some other place to catch your Z's." He shifts a little and mumbles to himself what sounds distinctly like gibberish. It's kind of cute. Cute? "That was a strange thought?" I give my mind a mental shake and remind myself that I'm here for business. Now, I grab both of his shoulders deliver a bold shake this time.  
  
"HEY!!! WAKE UP!!!!"  
  
:::!?!:::  
  
The man stands up right away from the wall looking around in a sleepy haze.  
  
"What?!" (confused)  
  
His shirt shifts with his movements revealing the familiar café logo. 'Huh?' I thought. Must a regular perhaps? I haven't seen him before, though.  
  
Lost in my thoughts, the brunette shifts his attention to me and the strangest thing happened. For a split second he looks as if he recognizes me. (FEAR) Suddenly for no apparent reason he throws his body back against the wall, tripping over his own feet, causing the poor guy to his lose balance and fall to the ground. :::Heh::: What a klutz. I try to stop myself from laughing but I don't succeed.  
  
:::chuckle:::  
  
"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to startle you." I move to help him, "Here take my...hand..." I trail off when I see his eyes for the first time. Blue. Brilliant blue. The color appears exactly like Sky's. 'And I thought Sky was the only owner of that color...was I wrong.' "Wow," I say barely above a whisper. I recognize him now. He is the person I saw yesterday getting off the ferry boat. I'm still staring intently. MENTAL SHAKE!!! I try to focus on the guy again.  
  
"Here." Quickly locking hands I give a strong tug bringing him quickly to his feet. (confused) He's brushing himself off. His hair is mostly dry, now. The brown mope looks more like a chunk of bangs starting from short on top to long in front and the sides and back are closely cut. He's a rather nice-looking guy. Whoh. What am I thinking? Oh...whatever. Its morning and I'm not awake right yet. Right?  
  
He's bowing his head so that his longer bangs in the front successfully hide his face. (shame) Is he blushing? "Hey, you okay?"  
  
"Um...yeah. I'm okay. Just a little groggy." That's when he looks up and shyly smiles causing his eyes to shine.  
  
Wow... again...wow ...I retract what I said earlier. Add the smile, he's VERY attractive.  
  
:::cough::: what? The brunette is watching me inquisitively. Shit! I'm staring again.  
  
"Right. Um, we don't open until later...um you can wait here or come back when we are ready for business. I would stay personally since you obviously think the cafe's worth it." I give his shirt a tug to emphasize his point.  
  
The man frowns, "But...I was...I was told...to come here at this...this...time," stuttering nervously.  
  
Now it's my turn to frown. "Really? By whom?"  
  
"By me." A third voice joins the conversation. I look over my shoulders to see Mr. Anders walking up puffing on his pipe, hands in his pockets, untucked, white, buttoned shirt and jeans.  
  
(relief)  
  
The brunette next to me seems relieved and walks up to greet the older man. "Good morning, Mr. Anders." What is going on here? I'm confused.  
  
"Good morning. I'm glad to see you're on time, young man," addressing the stranger. The owner looks first to the younger man then to both of us. "I see you've met my other employee." The owner uses his hand to motion to me then to the mystery man, "Sora meet Riku. Riku meet Sora. Sora will be working here at the store starting today."  
  
My eyes pop out of my head at hearing that name. I'm a little shocked to say the least. New employee, what? When was this decided? His name is Sora? What?  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Anders walks around gathering odd things here and there from his car. Some of them look like new items to sell besides coffee. Souvenirs mostly, better known as 'expensive crap' that tourists would LOVE to spend money on. Who the hell knows why. A week later, the supposed treasures will only end up in the waste basket.  
  
Anders stops with his hand in mid-motion from opening the front door. Fuck. I know what he's doing. He's going to leave me with the new guy...all...day...long.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Anders?"  
  
"Riku's an expert. Listen to everything he has to tell you and you will be well taken care of." (nervous) "It may seem overwhelming at first, Sora, but I have faith in you. You will be making coffee like a pro before the week is out." Then the old man motions for me to follow him outside. Great, the 'let's have a talk, son.' :::grrrrrr::: Once the door clicks behind me, I turn to face Mr. Anders and demand an answer. "Sir, what the hell is going on? When did he...when did you find him?"  
  
"Riku, I'm getting old." I balk at the notion but he doesn't stop. "I cannot commit the same amount of hours I use to. I need a break and you cannot run the store alone." I wanted to say something, anything thing to prove him wrong but as much as I searched for the answer he was right. Silently I listen. How did I miss it, the man I've come to know and love has grown old? "As for the young man, I think you will find him surprising and reliable. I want you to teach him everything about the store. Start small then work up to making the drinks when you think he's ready. Okay?"  
  
The old man caught my sadden look. I looked away and mumble, "Yes, sir." A victorious smile grows on Mr. Anders' face. "Good." I nod my head to let the old man know that I was still paying attention to him. "Then until tomorrow morning. Bye." And with that he was gone and I returned to the store.  
  
:::jingle::: :::jingle:::  
  
Inside the store, the new guy appears a little nervous and out of place. Understandable, I guess. I never like starting new jobs either. Through my peripheral vision I catch a glimpse of him shifting in place while toying with his new employee's T-shirt. A strange notion popped into my head. Before my mind could catch up, I found myself...  
  
"Sora, was it ?"  
  
I found myself wanting to make the guy feel more comfortable. Not a usually desire of mine unless you're family or close friends. He flinches at the mentioning of his name like he is being called out from a dream. (nervous)  
  
"Ah...um, yeah?" He makes direct eye contact. I'll say this, he's definitely different. At one moment he comes across as someone pure and unspoiled by deceit or despair than at the same time he feels like he has a bottomless pit of strength and determination. I don't understand how; I just know that he would never back down from any obstacle set in his path.  
  
"Here take this and follow me." Without warning I shove one of the boxes full of souvenirs into his arms. I look over my shoulder. He begins to follow me from a respective distance. "So Sora, that's a woman's name, right?"  
  
:::SIGH::: The brunette exhales dramatically lifting his bangs away from his face. "YESSSS. I know, but my mother insisted. Have a problem with that?"  
  
:::chuckle:::  
  
"?" He's looking at me with a pout. Now I bust out laughing. Cute.  
  
"Sorry." :::hehehe::: "Just now, you reminded me of another friend of mine. It's funny really, you both share the same name and you both could have been twins actually." :::cough::: the sudden sound of the brunette choking threw me off. I rush to his side and hit his back a few times until he seemed to regain his composure.  
  
"oh? What's she like?"  
  
"She's beautiful, very compassionate and caring. Sora is the most wonderful woman I have ever known. (pleased) I would be lost without her." (indecision)  
  
"Um...Riku?"  
  
"Huh?" I set down the box I was holding and look at the man expectantly.  
  
:::silence::: "Well...um..." (apprehension) He doesn't look too comfortable with what he is about to ask. I wonder what it is. His eerie eyes look like deep pools of sapphire. I found myself lost in them again. "um...Wow...I mean..." Then suddenly the sun decides to bath my face with warm rays of light. That is exactly what it is like when the man before me smiles. He continues, "she sounds wonderful, this Sora. You say we could have been twins, do we look alike?"  
  
I think about what he just asked and to be honest I found I couldn't answer him since in reality I have never truly seen her except for her eyes. So I decide to do the next best thing...change the subject.  
  
"Lets get the store ready. We'll be opening very soon."  
  
:::shrug::: Sora is relieved. He mirrors my own state of mind. "You lead I follow. Just tell me what you need me to do." I had to smile at that.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
(LATER THAT MORNING)  
  
I usually never like people on the first meeting, most the time I hate em'. That's a given, actually you could set that in stone. Yet, this guy is really growing on me, especially during the last couple of hours. It's weird. I never purposely seek people out to be come close to. I just let them attach themselves to me. Maybe I'm lazy. Kiari thinks it's a defensive mechanism. I don't believe her. I think, maybe, she is just comparing me to her son Squall since we act similar. So I asked one of the guys what they thought about it.  
  
'Hell, yeah dude. She's pinned you like a voodoo doll.'  
  
'What the fuck are you talking about geek boy?'  
  
'Ya, Riku, sorry to tell you this but Tidus has it right, man. We were your friends for six years before you even bothered to tell us anything other then surface bullshit.'  
  
'Yeah, you know like the weather, the next lay, or the next asshole you met and destroyed.'  
  
'Fuck you.'  
  
'See that's what Wakka is talking about.'  
  
Some small part of me couldn't deny what they were trying to tell me back then. I'm emotionally inept. When I think about it, Kiari has it right. There really isn't a difference between little Squall and me. We both only bond to family members and very few friends that we keep very close and dear and the rest we shut out. Why? Squall has a very good reason and I really don't want to think about the puss nut and as for me, there is no reason to speak of.  
  
So, yeah, it's strange for me to be standing here training this guy wanting to know him better. Okay, strange isn't enough...fucking bizarre is better.  
  
I pause myself in the thick of my mental battle and look once more to the young brunette before me. He's currently trying another drink I fixed for him. In, the next couple of days, Sora will sample every consumable product the store has to offer. Need to know how they taste if you are to sell them to customers. Sora is jutting his bottom lip out at a 'nasty drink he just had' judging by his reaction. I smile at the scene and go back to making another drink. I think I'm going to look forward to work for now on after today.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Is it usually this slow?"  
  
"Only in the morning."  
  
"Huh. Whys that? Is there a time difference here?"  
  
"Huh? Na uh. See, since most of the rich lowlifes that come here to partake in 'the manufactured isle paradise', they don't wake like normal people. Fucking assholes. They believe they can leave their lives behind for a small break from reality. It's only a quickie, quick fix if you will. No one can escape the truth they have built for themselves. This is an illusion and they are the fakes that participate."  
  
:::snicker:::  
  
"?"  
  
:::snicker:::  
  
"Are you laughing at me?"  
  
"Sorry, Riku. You just really get emotional about the most bizarre things don't you?"  
  
"Be careful, Sora or the next thing you'll be learning is how to properly clean the toilets."  
  
:::snicker::: "Um..." :::cough::: "right." :::snicker:::  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
(AROUND NOON)  
  
Sora discovers that his first day working at Destiny Isles is turning out better than he had ever hoped. A weird and lucky turn of events. He crosses ocean and land to a far away place to find someone he wasn't too sure lived out of his mind and finds himself not only with a dream job for a coffee addict but working along side the very figment of his imagination. 'Pretty messed up, really. But gets an A for coolness factor.'  
  
The rest of the day goes smoothly. The extremely tall silver haired man is a very patient teacher. Though, a little voice in the back of Sora's mind tells him that this might not be the case for everyone. The knowledge makes his stomach do somersaults.  
  
They spent time talking between customers. Both of them fall into an easy and familiar rhythm. 'Strange that we both still act exactly like we do together in the dreams even though Riku had no idea who he is training.' Maybe some part of Riku recognizes him.  
  
There lies another problem. Should the brunette tell the other man his true identity or not? Would he freak to hear that the woman in his dreams is a man? Better yet, she/ he decides without warning to pop up out of nowhere to say hi? Dilemmas...dilemmas... Riku 'not knowing' allows Sora to watch and see his childhood friend in a different light. "There's no harm in waiting is there?" he whispers to himself.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"That one...and her too."  
  
"Nah...the second one definitely."  
  
"Whatever, Riku, you're blind. They both have had boob jobs."  
  
"Okay smarty what about her?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Are you suuuure you've been with a woman?"  
  
"OF COURSE! Just look at me. Women can't resist me. I am a super conducting female magnet"  
  
"Conceded. So, you truly are convinced hers are real?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You really sure?"  
  
:::grrrrrrr::: "Yeeeeeeeessssss, Sora. She's coming towards the store. Want to put money where your mouth is?"  
  
:::silence::: "I don't bet."  
  
:::?::: "Likely story, wussy boy. You're just afraid that you'd lose."  
  
:::shuffle shuffle::: "Alright, I bet you five bucks."  
  
"Five bucks!?! Nope. Not good enough."  
  
"What do you mean not good enough?"  
  
"Loser treats winner to drinks."  
  
"......" :::some more shuffling::: "You're on bean boy."  
  
"So how do we find out the truth, blue eyes?"  
  
"Believe me it will be painfully obvious, Goldilocks."  
  
:::jingle::: :::jingle:::  
  
"Hi, welcome to our café. Anything I can get for you?"  
  
In a VERY MASCULINE voice "Yes, I would like a medium ice coffee with a shot of cherry syrup, please."  
  
(amusement)  
  
:::choke::: "Right away, sir...I mean miss?"  
  
:::Poke::: In a small voice, "Told you." :::snicker:::  
  
:::grrrrr::: "Shut up."  
  
:::sniker:::  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
(STILL EARLY IN THE AFTERNOON)  
  
As the day wore on, I notice Sora and I are exchanging back and forth like old buds. It is as though we've known each other for years. Then a question enters my head that I find I start to ask before I realize what I am asking.  
  
:::sip:::  
  
"You know...I've never seen you before today and you don't seem like a native or local of the isles. You're not from here, are you Sora?"  
  
"Mmmph?" :::sip::: "No, this is the first time for me to see the sea first hand."  
  
I watch him tip his glass drinking deeply. "Damn, your heart is going to burst if you drink any more coffee. That's your eighth cup right?"  
  
:::sip::: "Yup. You made the rules that I could have as much coffee as I wanted for free."  
  
"Humph. Somehow even if you were swimming in the stuff it seems to me that still wouldn't satisfy you."  
  
"You finished?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"...."  
  
"...So Sora, are you here to stay or are you traveling aimlessly?" (surprised)  
  
"What? No. I mean yes I'm definitely here to stay. There will never be a reason for me to leave."  
  
"Why's that? What's your reason? Family? Friends?"  
  
"A friend but I'm not ready for him to know I'm here yet."  
  
"Why? Did the two of you fight or something."  
  
"Well...let's just say that I need to feel out the situation first."  
  
"But..."  
  
"...Riku, I..." His eyes stared at me intently making stray shivers crawl up my spine. His eyes are really freaking me out. They are too close to hers. We held each other's gaze then Sora's softens and becomes gentle. "...look...I hope you don't take offense but I really don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
Now it's my turn to smile. He's too nice. I can't help thinking it.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
(CLOSING TIME)  
  
The day is ending and the last of the customers are retreating from the store front. Both Sora and I are busy closing the store 'properly'. Sora's carries out the trash to the big dumpster behind the café and I'm count the till. He soon returns.  
  
"Sheeesh." He heaves an exaggerated sigh. "What else do I need to do, Riku?" looking up at me expectantly with a tire grin. He's a god send compared the last guy Anders hired, I thought absently.  
  
"Um, you need to bring in the chairs and tables from the outside and stack inside over there in the corner."  
  
"Right." With that said, he moves to finish the task.  
  
When the last chair is in, we step outside and I lock the store declaring another day done.  
  
:::SIGH:::  
  
Without forethought or indication, we both simultaneously flop our backs against the wall of the store dramatically. I'm tired. I turn my head and watch Sora for a few minutes. He's too tired to notice.  
  
"You a smoker?" I prompt.  
  
"Ah...Yes...I mean I was." He started to frown. "How did you know?"  
  
"You act like one. How long has it been since your last drag?"  
  
"Whooo...Who know's. Remember the coffee?" I nod then it suddenly dawns on me why he drinks as much as he does. He smiles at me, "Yeah, it helped me to quit. I knew that I didn't have the will to stop cold turkey so I used the substituting method. I still want one every now and then."  
  
Silence surrounds us again. I could hear the tide retreating in the distance. Love the sea. I look up at the skyline. "It's going to be dark soon."  
  
".....Yeah."  
  
I couldn't tell you why but I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here with Sora. I really like being in his company. I think he feels the same. Sora stands up shattering the perfect moment. He focuses on me with his apologetic eyes... his exceedingly deep blue eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Riku but I just remembered that I was invited, yesterday, to game of Blitzball tonight."  
  
"Really?" My brow arches to the new knowledge. Interesting, he just arrived and he's already been invited by someone? A small twinge of jealousy weighs down on me. "It's funny you should mention it because I'm about to join one as well. Was it by the main pool?" Nod. "Do you remember who invited you?"  
  
"Well it was..." The gears are turning visibly. He's tired.  
  
"um...oh!" Sora quickly stops himself. He just remembered that Riku is the Uncle of the little boy he found yesterday. The voice in the back of his head doesn't think Riku knows about his little Nephew misadventures. "...No, I don't remember who." He shakes his head. "Eh uh. Not at all."  
  
I narrow my eyes and start to grin evilly. He's lying again. "You sure about that?"  
  
Sora crosses his arms and pouts. I start to frown upon seeing him do that. It is exactly how Sky does it in my dreams. "Yes, Riku. I...don't ...remember." He's standing his ground against me as if we were in a silent battle of wills. Not going to work, I'm able to see through you.  
  
"Sora, you don't lie." It was not a question but a statement. Sora was struck dumb. He didn't know how to react. I couldn't tell you why but it was like a whisper telling me what this brunette standing in front me was really like. I just knew. "Come on, who was it?"  
  
He sighs and slumps his shoulders feeling like a trapped animal, "A man named Tidus."  
  
Really? Somehow I'm not surprised. I clasp his shoulder with brotherly affection, "You like Blitzball?"  
  
Sora looks up not sure where this is leading, "Yes, love the game."  
  
"Well, Sora, then we should not keep them waiting." I'm going to kill that fucker, Tidus. Something happened yesterday while I was getting a boat. I'm willing to bet it had to do with the twins. I calm myself before I get really mad. Don't want to freak out Sora. I doubt he did anything wrong. I've only known him for an extremely short time but I know for a fact that this man would never intentionally harm or hurt anyone. It's just the way he is.  
  
I look once more at my new friend and give him genuine smile. He returns the smile causing my heart to jitter. He's different somehow. I'm glad he came to work at the café. I give him an affectionate push and we begin towards the direction of the big pool letting the night swallow us whole.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
About flippin time. This chapter took for flippin forever. For some reason it was difficult to decide on how I wanted them to interact on their first meeting. To be honest, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter...:::pout::: So whatever. I really promise this time things will speed up in the next chapter. Oh, and if there are any criticisms, please let me know. It is MUCH appreciated. AND DAMN ON THE REVIEWS!!!!! VERY COOL! MY HEART IS SINGING!!!! Hope my chapters don't get shit-ti-er.  
  
About the whole Sora/Riku kissing, they have to be friends first so that won't happen for a while. However, I was thinking about writing a one-shot fluff. Yes...No? 


	5. where do I go

Disclaimer: I love this game but sadly I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters otherwise I would be rich living off in some place beautiful like Hawaii, own a new car that runs ALL the time, buy all the manga I want, and license Fullmetal Alchemist for myself but Funimations beat me to it...like I could compete :(  
  
Parings: Sora/Riku because somehow those two belong.  
  
Warnings: This fic is an AU and a YAOI (which means male/male relationships). R for language, adult behavior, and sexual stuff in later chapters. So, if you feel that this not what you had in mind then please proceed to the next story and do not read mine.  
  
Sorry, I promised heat but it definitely is in the next chapter. So please don't kill me. And THANKS X 100,000 for the reviews. Still think it's a joke maybe because I still can't believe the amount of people reviewing. Fucking cool. Whatever...on the story.  
  
(Author note: 5-29-04 thank you Junsui-san for pointing out the spelling mistakes. O0 You were being nice. There were a lot.)  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
:::Chapter 4- Where to go?:::  
  
The opaque walls encroach upon my vision. Colors of grey start from the edges then slowly flow to the center creating a tunnel of sorts. Wistfully, I wonder if this is what people see just before they die; the tunnel of light except in this instance the tunnel of pasty grey.  
  
Closing.  
  
Man, I'm bored.  
  
Closing.  
  
The longer I stare the worse it gets pushing back my ability to focus clearly. My eyes begin to burn but I ignore it as much at possible. I feel as though I'm having a staring contest with a friend to see who blinks first except the contest is with myself.  
  
Closing.  
  
I'm pathetically bored. :::sigh::: Secretly I wonder if I'm ADD but that's too convenient of an excuse.  
  
Bored Bored Bored Bored Bored Bored Bored Bored Bored Bored Bored.  
  
Honestly, there isn't a reason to put myself through this abuse but it's soothing. It keeps my mind off of him.  
  
Closing more.  
  
Glowing, metallic streaks are crossing along my field of vision. 'That's new. Then again, I usually give up about now.' Yes...this is NOT the first time I've done this, ME i.e. LOSER. :::heh:::  
  
Sora.  
  
You might even equate this to cutters using blades to draw across their bodies or people using the intense heat of the flame to bring them back to reality by the pain.  
  
"Sora..."  
  
Extreme burning. It's painful yet I refuse to end the contest. Finally, I see total darkness. 'Darkness...Why does he only allow the darkness to dominate the dreamscape? Why doesn't he manipulate and change the surroundings. Up until now, I always brushed it off as something only I was able to perform. Who knows, that might have been the case in the beginning however is it still the truth? What if he is choosing to remain in darkness until I arrive? If that's true...does that mean I define his world?'  
  
"SORA!"  
  
Like a huge mass in motion brought to a sudden halt, my brain crashes throwing all my previous thoughts out the window and kick starts back to the present, here in the café. I look around frantically. I'm disturbed further when a lone hand is placed on my shoulder to herald the intruder's presence...Mr. Anders. I look at the older man smiling down at me with concern. "Dreamland is always a great place to travel to, yet dangerous to stay in for too long. It can play for keeps."  
  
How ironic. Those words said held more truth than I think even he knew.  
  
I smile sheepishly at my benefactor; the kind man that gave me a foundation for myself to use to stay here in Destiny Isles. "Sorry, sir. I guess I kind of zoned out."  
  
Mr. Anders gives me a searching look before he grasp my shoulder one more time as if to say everything is well and you are in good company. 'Thank you. You really don't know how much that means to me.'  
  
"Hey, I've been playing with this new recipe for a drink. You mind being my Guinea pig?" My eyes shine at the thought of trying something new in the realm of coffee. He shakes his head and releases a hearty chuckle bellowing deep within his chest. "Young man, I've never met anyone who loves coffee as much as you do. Let me get it started for you." I watch the owner walk off to the other side of the counter. He slips into a well worn rhythm. He loves doing this. I can't see any fault with his desires.  
  
I go back to staring out the window, absently listening to the pitter patter of rain randomly hitting against the glass. I was told that the REAL raining season will be starting soon and this is only a shy hello. I can't wait to see what a genuine greeting will be like. Love water.  
  
Three days has come and gone since I started working at the café. During all that time I have been thinking of nothing but Sei, the friend of my sleep held nights, and Riku, the friend of my wake filled days. Obsessed. I've become fixated. I'm not a stalker, it's just that I wish I could come clean and tell Riku who I am. I don't like telling lies. Sounds childish but it's true. As much as I try, I can't find a way without repercussions.  
  
I've known Riku for a very long time. You might say that before I knew Riku as a person, I knew his heart.  
  
:::AUUUUUUGH:::  
  
I can't think. I grip my thick long bangs in frustration. The tips pass between my fingers barely brushing up against my eyes. It's weird. I never thought I would become like this. For the last couple a days I have become dependant of our time together.  
  
Today is his day off. I'm bored out of my mind and don't know what to do with myself. I miss him.  
  
I softly drop my head against my arms crossed on top of the counter. It makes a muffled thump. Mr. Ander watches me silently amused by my behavior.  
  
My eyes drift back to the droplets beading up against the store windows. Maybe the rain is letting up.  
  
"It won't last much longer." The words bring me from my dumb-out session. Mr. Anders smiles and places the finished drink in front of me. I give him a questioning look. He directs his gaze to the showery world just outside the bounds the store, his face not faltering once. "Maybe thirty minutes...tops."  
  
"........." It wasn't so much the weather really, I like the rain, it's just...  
  
"...he should be here soon."  
  
'Huh? Did I miss something?'  
  
"Who?" I ask reluctantly. Mr. Anders doesn't answer and just ruffles my bangs. A few seconds later, the drink is pushed closer to my right hand. The owner flashes me a not so subtle look telling me to commit my life to drinking or die. Okay...maybe not THAT extreme. I tip it back let the first few hints of the drink to hit my taste buds. He waits.  
  
"......"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"......" I really couldn't describe it. Fantastic. It's bitter but sweet at the same time. I quietly take few more sips.  
  
"WELL?!" My hand comes up to halt the onslaught of questions coming from my coffee patron. I swish it again in my mouth before I swallow. It's not that I need more time to decide if it its good or not. It's my way of teasing him.  
  
I swish some more. His patience wanes.  
  
:::sip:::  
  
"Sora..." He's getting agitated, shifting from leg to leg. Amazing considering he is otherwise well mannered and laid back.  
  
:::swish::: :::swish:::  
  
"...soooo?..." it comes out like a demand rather than a question.  
  
I can't help it. I start to giggle and his scowl turns into a wide smile. "You heathen! I can't BELIEVE I fell for it too." He points at me accusingly, "You are taking on too many of Riku's bad personality traits."  
  
:::giggle::: "I'm sorry Mr. Anders. It was too tempting...The drink is wonderful, as USUAL." I turn fully towards him giving him all of my attention. "It's a lot different then what you normally make. It has a slight bitter after taste. Was that what you were going for?"  
  
"mmm. Well, not entirely. I think I'll have to work on this one." He sets out to take my drink away from me in mid sip. I quickly move it away from his offending hands. I give him a look of 'I bite.'  
  
:::jingle::: :::jingle:::  
  
He throws his hands up into the air sighing in defeat. I give him another glare for good measure. "Mine." Then I go back to happily drinking my coffee.  
  
"Geeez you two. Like a pair of ragged dogs fighting over a bone."  
  
The owner and I both look up at the same moment to identify who the new intruder is. I grin like a fool at Riku's entrance. "Only LOSERS come to their place of work on their off days, bean boy."  
  
Riku stares back at the both of us and walks over grabbing my drink from my hands and before I realize what he's doing...he drinks my..."HEY!!!" The green eyed man stares directly at me as he chugs the rest of my drink down. I feel the rage building.  
  
Mr. Anders removes himself from the combat zone rapidly brewing. It amazes him daily to see the growing attachment between us. The development makes him happy. To him, we almost seem as long time friends somehow finding each other again but with amnesia. We have the emotions intact but the memories are gone. He doesn't even think Wakka and Tidus are this close to the tall boy.  
  
A low rumble of a growl starts from my chest and rises up barely escaping my lips. The silver haired beast innocently cocks his head watching me. "Something wrong, Sora?" He purrs. He brings his head closer to my mouth as if listening carefully for something.  
  
"grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."  
  
"Huh...I guess it was the wind or something." His head retreating and he stands up straight sporting a smirk.  
  
GRRRRRRRRRRR. You might say that I'm over reacting but if you were an avid coke addict or a very religious smoker and someone is keeping from your vice the moment you need it most then....I rest my case. As of right now? I see red. "Riku....." my words coming out more like a low menacing hiss.  
  
"mmmm? Right...thanks for the cup of jo." with the look of pure innocence still on that bastard's face. That's it!  
  
"I'm going to KILLLLL YOUUU!" with that said I pounce but he easily catches me and holds me at a safe distance. (happy) This continues for a few minutes. Riku is laughing while I'm trying for his face...that is...until Mr. Anders hands me another drink. I stare at it bewildered.  
  
He just smiles, "Try this one." I look at him then back at the drink then all anger drains from me and pure pleasure takes its place. "Oh...Okay. Thank you very much, Mr. Anders." :::sip::: I'm completely content, all thoughts of before gone. He just snorts at me and Riku sits down on a stool closest to him and shakes his head. "You kill me, Sora."  
  
:::sip:::  
  
I raise my eyebrow trying my best to ignore his presence. I'm doing fine up until my legs start to protest and I decide to take the stool next to him. Periodically I would take a sip of my delicious drink unintentionally making small sounds of pleasure every time. Minutes pass and I turn my head towards Riku and he looks at me in kind. "So." I say.  
  
"So." He returns. We smile at each other. "You hungry?"  
  
:::grumble:::  
  
We both look at my stomach's disturbance. I smile shyly, "yeah, I think I am. Why?" that's when something very pleasant and very edible crosses my nose and catches my attention. The silver hair god of food places a lunchbox in front of me.  
  
"oooooo...really?"  
  
"Dumbass."  
  
(pleased)  
  
'Pleased? Yeah, I guess I am?' Riku hands another lunch to the owner. My eyes follow their movements but I'm not really paying attention. I'm confused. It's been happening for awhile now. I feel out sorts in a way, almost like a split personality. I'm not sure I can explain. Sometimes I experience an emotion that mirrors my own and other times it's the opposite. Like my mind can't make a decision on what it wants to feel.  
  
'Auuuugh...Whatever.' It's not important anyways. I flop my head against my arms on the counter again followed by an exasperated exhale. The two men turn to silently ask me if I'm okay. I smile in return and begin to relieve the lunchbox of its contents. Happy with my answer Mr. Anders thanks Riku and walks outside to eat under the protection of the store's overhangs. Riku begins to devour his food next to me.  
  
"Thanks for the...ummm...lunch...mmm...good.........thanks." I mumble between bites. Riku smiles warmly at me amused by something that I'm doing but doesn't enlighten me as to what. He just watches me for a moment creating an audible silence. I begin to feel a slow burn heat up my face. His smile widens then he turns back to his food satisfied, "You're welcome, Sora. Just thought you might be hungry."  
  
It didn't take long to devourer everything. Damn I was hungry. Finished I rest my back against the counter basking in the 'happy tummy after glow'. I can still hear the rain falling outside. No one is coming in. Even though it's bad for business, it's nice since I'm able to spend more time with Riku.  
  
"So, have you found a place to live yet?"  
  
I'm surprised by the question. "Um...well..."  
  
"mmmm?"  
  
Unbeknownst to me I start to pout. "No. Not yet. But Mr. Anders is going to let me off early today and I still have one more day to stay at the resort. He also said..."  
  
Riku's brow arches to that, "Him?"  
  
(confused) 'There it is again.'  
  
"Anders that is, he said I can stay with him if I needed the time but I'd rather camp in the nearby public forests before I inconvenience him."  
  
:::chuckle::: Riku couldn't help but laugh at that. Sora was always so considerate of others, maybe a little too much so. Wait a minute didn't he say that he had a friend here? "Sora, what about your friend? Couldn't he/she...well I mean why not ask to stay with them?"  
  
I start to frown, not because of the innocent question but because of my stupidity. No matter how many times I have the opportunity to tell Riku who I am, I just let it pass me by. I'm scared. No...I'm terrified. There were two times I tried to get the courage in the dreamscape to tell the silver haired friend but I...I...it was just how he reacted.  
  
I walked up to his seated form on the grassy field I created. I could feel him in the dream, happy and content. I was scared. Not of him but of what I was about to ask. I have never cornered him before and ask him out right. I knew this was a touchy subject but I couldn't wait anymore. So I approach quickly almost reluctantly. I took a deep breathe and committed myself. "Sei?"  
  
"Yeah, Sky?"  
  
I felt the nervousness climb from the pit of my stomach. Oh heck, I needed to do this. "Um...well...I was wondering...what is your life like?" He immediately looked straight into my eyes with fear. Dammit.  
  
This isn't the first time I've broached this subject to him. His eyes would bore into me every time I'd ask something like this, life outside of the dream. And every time fear would illuminate his beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" OR "Um...it's getting late. I need to get some sleep." and he would disappear OR "Let's not talk about that right now." OR he would blatantly ignore what I just ask and change the subject or remain silent holding my hand until it was time for both of us to leave. It infuriated me. I wanted to know why it scared him so much to connect outside in the real time, the physical world.  
  
So, last night, I stood before him again. His eyes showing every bit of fear that I could not understand and never wanted to see. I should have backed down but I had to know. "Why don't you ever want to talk about our lives outside of here?"  
  
"Dammit Sora. Why can't here be enough?" Somehow today his reaction was worse.  
  
"But Sei," I pleaded, desperation in my voice. "This is 2-D. The sky, the water, the grass, the colors." I reached out my hand and touch his face. "us...It's not real."  
  
"How can you say that?" He moves to me and grasp my hand intertwining our fingers. "This is real to me. I can feel the heat from your hand, I may not be able to see you clearly but this is still very real to me." He brings my hand to his lips lightly brushing my fingers one by one with them.  
  
'Ah!' The soft touch of his lips cause sparks of electricity to travel up my body into my heart.  
  
"Sky, you are the most important person in my life."  
  
"What life? Sei, this is a dream. I can't even see you. I want more. This is isn't enough for me anymore. I want to know EVERYTHING. I want to know about your family, friends, the little mundane things you have to deal with in your life, everything from what your wear to what kind of places you like to hang out at to who you are dating, everything. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?" I didn't need to see his expression or his stunning eyes to know. I could FEEL the pain fiercely welling up within him. GOD...what am I doing to this man? This is not what I wanted to do. I just want to tell him everything, I was ready to take the next step to our relationship and bring it to the waking life outside waiting for us but I just seem to continue to hurt him. Dammit, Riku. What are you so scared of?  
  
"NO! Sky, I don't understand! I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANY OF IT!" With he was gone again and I stayed there and cried until I woke in real time with dried tears caked on my cheeks.  
  
That was how I started my morning. Now, I am sitting before him deciding what to say to him, the most precious person in life. He's doesn't know he's asking me the same question I asked him in our dreams. "Well...you see Riku, my friend still doesn't know I'm here yet. So, I can't really ask to stay with him."  
  
He gives me a very calculating look. I'm captivated. Riku is beyond words. He defines all types of beauty and I'm afraid to admit it.  
  
"Sora, why haven't you talked to him yet? You risked a lot to come here let a lone without the security of knowing he was even here. That says a lot about you but doesn't explain why you hesitate." :::heh::: Pot meet kettle. I avert my eyes and stare at something other than him.  
  
"I just can't. Not yet. Riku, it's complicated. Please don't ask me anymore."  
  
Silence fills he store again.  
  
(thrilled)  
  
'Where the heck did that come from?' But I don't have time to ponder it for long. Riku turns towards me and grabs my shoulders suddenly with a very excited expression on his face. "Then...why don't you stay with us?" He chirps.  
  
What? "I...I don't know Riku..."  
  
But he didn't let me finish. "Yeah, you'd love where we live. Our house is right on the shoreline. You can hear the waves at night clearly from the windows. The breeze coming off of the sea is always cool so there's never a reason to have window units on so the house is always open. Wakka and Tidus would love to have you as a roommate. They definitely got a kick out of you when we played Blitzball a couple of days ago. There is an extra cot I can get from my parent's house. Of course there are chores and Kiari, the freeloader, will probably off load the kids on you since you're the newbie and all, and sharing the bills but that won't be much since it's between four people now AND..." :::breathe::: "if you need anything we have a car that...  
  
Woah. A little overwhelmed by his obvious enthusiasm. My eyes widen in response.  
  
"...into town and there are many stores and sure that...wow." Huh. Why'd he stop suddenly. Um...he's staring at me. His voice dropped to low whisper. "They are a radiant blue. You both have the most incredible eyes...beautiful." Does he even realize what he just said to me? My shirt's too tight. I close me eyes trying to concentrate on calming my quickening heart rate.  
  
(surprise)  
  
Riku jolts his head up as if he just replayed what he had just said to me in my presence. His face is turning into a ferocious red.  
  
"Um...sorry...right." He's really embarrassed and to my dismay so am I. My neck is burning now. I rack my nails across it a couple of times trying to get it to stop and look at Riku and he is doing the same. We both start laughing. Why? Who knows but its enough to break the awkward moment. "Allergies?" I offer.  
  
He grins, his cheeks still flush but returning to normal. "Yeah, must be. Don't know what the fuck from. For the last couple of days, I would randomly feel something on my neck. Pisses me off, since I've never been allergic to anything before."  
  
"Not me. I was a sickly child."  
  
Silence  
  
"So...what do you think? Roommates and such?" Right...back to the original subject.  
  
"Give me time to think about it. I promise I will." My green eyed friend shyly smiles and nods. Without warning he stands up, towering over me, grabs the remains of my lunch and proceeds to throw away our trash in the back of the store.  
  
:::jingle::: :::jingle:::  
  
I am still sitting on the stool at the counter with my back to the door when the older man walks back inside. I turn around to see him closing the door behind him. He looks at me grins. I watch him take the stool next to me and he starts to clean out his pipe. He uses a toothpick to grind out the remaining tobacco into an empty cup. Without looking up, "Sora, I don't think we are going to get anymore customers with the rain and all." Then he glances up at me and gives me a strong pat on the back, "Let's call it a day."  
  
I find my head in an arm lock without warning or indication by none other, Riku. "Excellent!" Smirking like a maniac.  
  
"What are you planning?"  
  
"Honestly? Nothing really. But we need to leave ASAP if you're going to meet her."  
  
"Riikkkuuu...I don't want to meet one of your current escapades." I grumbled.  
  
The monster gives my long bangs a vigorous rustle. "Just come with me, Mr. Clueless."  
  
He grabs the back of shirt and drags me towards the store front without mercy. My hands flail trying desperately for the arms to release me but I fail miserably.  
  
:::jingle::: :::jingle:::  
  
"See ya, Anders."  
  
"Bye...Dammit, let me go!"  
  
:::chuckle::: "See ya boys!"  
  
The older man looks around the store and sees that there isn't really much for him to clean up. He scratches his chin deep in thought. 'Those two really have become attached to each other within last few days. It's odd and strangely comforting.'  
  
:::jingle::: :::jingle:::  
  
He gives the store one last look before he locks the door and walks towards the dock to see if he can get some fishing before the day is done. Rainy days are always perfect for fishing.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
There are many pools scattered within the resort grounds for the guests' leisure. Two of the five are indoor and the rest line the edge of the recreational facility just before it opens to the beaches. The floors and sidings used around all the pools are natural rocks found all over the neighboring isles. The stone is naturally like a thin slab or slate casting deep hues of blackish blue. The over all design and lighting creates a feel of other worldliness.  
  
At night they are very popular for couples and people searching for potential partners. During the heat of the day other parts of the resort bustle with activity. However, as the last day of the week quickly closes, most guests prepare to leave paradise behind and pick up the reigns of their lives waiting back home.  
  
Consequently, the pools are practically deserted even without adding the rain lightly showering outside.  
  
:::splash:::  
  
Two men are lounging in the chairs pushed further away from the edge of the water but still close enough to view everything within. "THAR SHE BLOWS!!!!" yells one of the men. He is tall, tanned, has stark white hair and deep auburn eyes twinkling with malice. The second one is a lot smaller with short clipped red hair, similar build and ice blue eyes devoid of emotion. Bouts of snickering promptly follow the outburst.  
  
A blond man and two women, a brunet and redhead, were too busy playing and swimming to pay attention to the two heckling men on the side lines.  
  
The red head pulls herself out of the pool and makes her way to the diving board in the deep end. The blonde and the brunette are still splashing each other when the redhead reaches her destination. Smiling, the young woman yells back to her two friends in the water, "CLOUD! SELPHIE! What should I do next?!"  
  
Selphie looks up excitedly at her friend between splashes, "How about a 'Jack-knife, Kiari!" Cloud was about to agree before he unexpectedly received a mouth full from a grinning brunette throwing him into a fit of coughs. Kiari couldn't help but snicker. She nods and confidently strolls up to the edge of the diving board. It is at this moment before she executes the move where she feels calm and devoid of all wants and desires. It is at this point where she is not a daughter, a sister, a mother, a woman. Here, now, it is enough for her to just exist. The moment fades and moves into jumping once then hitting the board with her feet only to have her body rebound up again flowing immediately into the dive. 'Perfect.'  
  
:::splash:::  
  
"SHAAAAAMOOOOOOO!!!!!" the hackling from the sides erupts into laughter.  
  
Cloud standing in the water, this time, catches the mean spirited words coming from the two men. He silently seethes from their taunts but chooses to remain silent. It is never wise to confront Ansem. However, not everyone agrees. Selphie goes rigged and clinches her fists at her sides, "Shut up!! You assholes!!"  
  
Ansem and his friend both stare at the young woman's retort with wide eyes. To Cloud's relief they only point at her and start laughing which makes her shake with quite rage. "RRRRRR. ME MATEY!!"  
  
Cloud moves to hold Selphie back with one hand. He is grateful the two dismiss her and turns to look at both men straight in the eyes, "Ansem...Jeb...leave Kiari be!" Ansem is Kiari's lover and father of her children but that does not mean that he cares. One of his favorite games is to stab at her weight. The white haired man calls her a cow, whale, anything really. Of course none of these names or games have any real bases, she is physically beautiful. It is just another way for the man to break her down.  
  
Cloud's demand elicits more snickering but nothing else. Kairi's submerged form finally surfaces beside her two friends. She wipes the water from her eyes to see her two friends frowning. 'Something's wrong.' She is confused. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing." Both replied in unison. The red head starts to inquire further until she catches a glimpse a familiar head of silver hair. A very tall man followed by another man with mouse brown hair coming around the corner entering the pool area. Additional questioning fled her thoughts, "RIKKKUUU!!!!" She yells excitedly.  
  
Riku wildly waves his hand then grabs and slightly jerks the shoulders of a shorter man standing next to him. "Hey! Get over here. I want you to meet someone!!" Riku's whispers something low to the new stranger. His new acquaintance looks nervous but shyly waves at her as well.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
I glance at the young woman. She is an attractive red head with clear grey, blue eyes. I look at Riku next to me, "Who is she?"  
  
Riku turns to me and winks. "She's my sister. This is the person I wanted you to meet." He directs his attention momentarily at her, "Get over here. I want you to meet someone!" Sensing my nervousness, the green-eyed man bends down and whispers in my ear, "Her name is Kiari. Don't worry, she won't bite...much"  
  
She smiles and points to her brother, "Great! Wait right there." With that said she dunks under the water.  
  
"SHAMMOOOOO!!!"  
  
'What?' Both of us quickly turn in the direction of the sudden interruption to see two other men with nasty smirks on their faces.  
  
(anger)  
  
Riku is frozen next to me. We stand in place watching the two men get up from their chairs and walk over to us. Everything about their stance and expression suggests they are spiteful and dangerous, i.e. grown bullies. I couldn't help but stare at the taller of the two. His manner is threatening and a voice within was screaming to stay far away. Who are they?  
  
(growing anger)  
  
There's that stray emotion again. Even though I don't feel mad, it's starting to effect me. I look around for its origin and my eyes land on Riku. He may appear calm and collected but I can see a minor shiver coming from his hands. I can't tell you why but I know Riku is about to go in a fit of uncontrolled rage any second. What's making him so angry? I look again to the white haired man coming closer. Him?  
  
In a very deep, almost chocolate like voice, "Hello Riku." The man before us grins, playfully mocking us.  
  
"Ansem." Riku growls more than greets in return. "Still making fun of Kiari?" There's danger in his voice.  
  
The man flippantly shrugs, "Why not? Not like she's worthy of better."  
  
(RAGE)  
  
'Oh shit!' Riku snaps and I barely have enough time to reach him before he tries to punch the white haired man. This is not the place for a fight especially with this mysterious man. I step on the foot closest to me to partially immobilize Riku. The abrupt halt in Riku's forward motion is enough to for me to follow his unstable body, quickly slamming him against the closest wall. I use my weight to pin his whole body with his face turned away from the tanned man. Riku is furious. It takes all of my strength to keep him there.  
  
"AURRRRR! LET ME GO SORA!"  
  
:::chuckle::: I glance over at Ansem. He calmly flips his long ghost like hair back away from his face and grins maniacally. "A pleasure always, Riku." Our eyes meet for split second. Satisfied with what he read in my face he turns around and leaves the area with his buddy. I feel Riku renew his struggling with a new fervor upon the two men's exit. I slam him against the wall again. He screams with anger.  
  
"ANSEM!!! GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKER!!!!"  
  
:::SLAM:::  
  
Soon after we're joined by another presence. "What's up?" A feminine voice pipes up. I look for the owner and see Riku's younger sister looking curiously at her brother and me. She smiles brightly. Thoughts fill my head of how this may appear to someone who had been under the water the whole time and arrives now. I start to blush intensely. Her brother is not yet aware of his sister standing behind us.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT SORA!!!!"  
  
She shakes her head. "Let me guess...Ansem?"  
  
I'm shocked and quietly nod.  
  
Her smile never faltering holds her hand to me in greeting, "Don't worry, he always does this when he's near. You're his new friend?"  
  
"PUSS NUT!"  
  
Riku still sees red and I slam him again and quickly make a try for her hand. I'm successful and we shake, "Yeah..." ::: SLAM::: "I'm...Sora."  
  
"ANSEMMMM!! YOU PUSSY!!!"  
  
::: SLAM:::  
  
"Nice to meet you, Sora."  
  
"FUUUUUUUCKKKKK!!!"  
  
::: SLAM:::  
  
:::chuckle::: Her grey blue eyes shift to focus affectionately on her older sibling, "Shut up, brother. I'm trying to say hello here." :::slam::: "I'm Kiari, Sora." She leans closer to Riku who is panting now with frustration. "Who would have thought that 'Jack' was stronger than 'the Bean Stalk'." :::giggle:::  
  
'That stung. I think she just called me short.'  
  
Riku goes slack and starts to chuckle. I'm not fooled for a minute and remain in place just in case he makes another try for Ansem. "Dammit, Kiari. You're always making fun of me."  
  
The young redhead winks and ruffles his stray silver locks that escaped his hair tie, "That's what little sisters are for." I like her. She is kind and makes me wonder if I had had siblings if we would be like her and Riku.  
  
Before I can register what she is doing, she pecks me on the cheek. "Glad Riku has a new friend as kind and protective as you." My face begins to burn.  
  
"Um..." is all my brain could muster in response before she returned to the pool and friends still within the water.  
  
"So that's your sister?" as I release Riku.  
  
All anger gone, he steps away from the wall and wipes his shorts off of any stray dirt. "Yep."  
  
'Cool. I know another important part of Riku I never had before.' :::sigh::: 'I just wish I knew it as Sky and not just Sora.'  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"So tell me again 'Oh Great One' why I'm in the car with you with two 24 cases of beer and three frozen pizzas in the rear driving back to your house when I could be using the time Mr. Anders graciously gave me 'WISELY' and looking for a place to live?"  
  
Riku doesn't break his focus from the road to answer, "First things first, don't insult the Jeep. It's a 4-wheeler and not a 'car.' As for reasons: One, the beer is for the two alcoholic buttholes, Wakka and Tidus you met a few days ago. As for the amount...well...I figured you would want something to drink too."  
  
Beautiful greenery whips past my face, too fast for me to appreciate the landscape. I had to raise my voice a bit to speak above the roar of the Jeep's engine. Sounds more like a lawnmower than an automobile. "mmm...No ulterior motives?"  
  
"Ah! Sora, I'm shocked you would suggest something as perverted as that and here I thought you were pure white like an angel's behind."  
  
I growl, "You're mocking me aren't you, Goldilocks?"  
  
"Nope, I am sweet and innocent of the charge. While, I agree alcohol has great persuasive properties with lowering the ability to think and makes the drinker vulnerable to all kinds of attacks, sadly that is not my intention."  
  
'What?' "Sadly?" I search his face for what I'm not sure. Everything said so far was playful except for that last bit. 'Why?' I repeat, "What do you mean sadly?"  
  
The tall man maintains staring forward with his magnificent fluorescent green eyes ignores my last question and continues with the previous one, "Two, because I think my house deserves a fair chance in your decision for places to stay." The twists and turns become sharper but the silver hair man zips along in the vehicle at the same speed with accuracy and confidence that only someone who travels these roads daily could. I watch him and admire his skill. I take that back...even someone who drives these roads on a regular bases could not replicate what Riku is able to do without recklessness.  
  
My friend somehow senses my attention. Riku looks at me momentarily grinning, "Three, I don't feel like cooking tonight."  
  
I'm not convinced this is a good idea for me to room with him. I haven't even decided if I want to tell him or not yet about me. And if he did know...wouldn't it be awkward? I mean we really don't act like normal friends in the dreams. I've had to catch myself many times from touching him affectionately as we do in the dreams. It's not proper behavior between two strangers. My head starts to ache.  
  
I frown bringing my hand up to my face to massage the bridge of my nose. I close my eyes concentrating on the calming effect. "Riku...I don't think..."  
  
"Seriously, Sora, I think you're going to like the place."  
  
We come to a halt and the 4-wheeler is put in park and shut down. I take my hand from my face and look around. I hear Riku speak to me again but in a gentler and a more sincere voice. "Sora, if after tonight you honestly don't want to stay here, I will never speak of it anymore and help you to the best of my ability to find another place to live. Deal?"  
  
I'm having a hard time sustaining eye contact with him. His eyes burn with an intense color of rich emerald and I gulp and nod my head. His eyes change color to a clearer green and he smiles. God, he's so expressive.  
  
We exit the automobile and start to cross the open ground of sand, stretching clear across to the house on one side and on to the ocean on the other side. The sight strikes me dumb. It was like picture taken from a book. I cannot articulate exactly what it was that was speaking beauty to me. The grey/blue, two story house wasn't anything real special. It is made of wood balanced upon thick wooden columns much like midget telephone poles with stairs leading up to the front door and balcony.  
  
My eyes are drawn to the large expanse of sea water laying a few yards away from both Riku and me. I openly stare at the waves constantly lapping back and forth just beyond my feet. I have never seen the ocean so close before. Without thinking I start to walk towards it as if under an enchanted spell. I know that even though I have been staying at the resort I never took advantage of the facilities. Well...except for maybe the one, playing Blitzball, however that was just one instance and I don't think that really counts.  
  
My sandals are wet and clinging to the sand's gentle kisses as I walk closer yet. I slowly shut my eyes. The sounds of the ocean are hypnotic and the smell, fresh and alive.  
  
Riku slowly comes up behind me places his hand on my shoulder affectionately understanding my reaction completely. "It's beautiful isn't it?"  
  
:::sigh::: "Yeah." I said dreamily. I turn towards my friend watching his hair playfully dancing in the wind causing sparkles of silver to reflect against the waning light of the afternoon. 'Ethereal.'  
  
He just smiles, "Come on. Let's go in." The words pass his lips and I'm greatly tempted. He drops the bags and starts to take off his shoes. I'm confused. "But...I don't have a swimsuit?"  
  
(amusement) He doesn't answer me and grabs my sandals and throws them to the wayside and makes me place my burdens down as well. Satisfied, Riku grabs my hands and walks determinedly to the ocean. I silently count my steps, one...two...five...ah!. A small gasp escapes my lips as the first hints of water hit my feet quickly traveling up to my mid-thighs. "But..."  
  
He brings a finger to his lips, "Shhhhh...don't worry, we also have a washer and dryer."  
  
I half heartedly shove the tall man. "Ass." With that said I happily follow him deeper until the water is at chest level. The sea pulls and pushes me as I try to fight, my feet gripping the sand. It feels like a pulse, like a heartbeat. I tentatively take a dip under. I come up fast swishing my bangs against my face. I look for my companion. Riku is staring at me with an intense look. His eyes narrow, I begin to wonder if I did something wrong but then they soften. I smile brightly. "I never knew it was like this."  
  
Riku brings his hand up to his long bangs that had slipped from the hair tie and plaster them back. "Yeah, I love the sea. It's the second place closest to heaven to me."  
  
"And the first?" That earns me a strange look.  
  
"Secret, Sora. I can't tell you all of them." He smirks.  
  
I happily snort at the remark knowing that I didn't upset him. I could easily fall in love with this lifestyle. I almost feel that I was meant to. I want this. I want our friendship. I glance over at the man facing away from me. He's beautiful. Riku, why do you know exactly how to sway me?  
  
A long standing question within me finds its answer. I decide that I will never reveal myself as Sky. I won't jeopardize my chance to be with him even if he knows me as someone else. I will remain as two people, the childhood friend in his dreams and his best friend in life.  
  
We continue to swim until the sun falls deep into the sea casting rich maroon and oranges across the sky.  
  
It's all I desire. I'm content and it's enough to be with him.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
Yeah, I think I definitely like this chapter better. I had so much more I wanted in this chapter but it was way too much. So I guess that means that the next chapter will come sooner and I'll be able to turn up the heat between the two men.  
  
Hey if I didn't get my thanks for all the reviews across before...let me try again:  
  
YOU GUYS FUCKING RULE!!!  
  
(even the flamers. Which by the way if anyone wants to come up with more creative flames even if you don't feel that way. Have at it. They're fun. Go to town.)  
  
Oh...something else...I HATE it when stories get going and you really like them and they just drop off. I WILL finish this story so don't even think it. I still think it will be 10-11 chapters. I will try to always keep it between 2-3 weeks for updates. Until next time. 


	6. test of purity

Disclaimer: I love this game but sadly I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters otherwise I wouldn't make loyal gaming KH fans wait until September, 2005 for the sequel on PS2!!! :P  
  
Parings: Sora/Riku because somehow those two belong.  
  
Warnings: This fic is an AU and a YAOI (which means male/male relationships). R for language, adult behavior, and sexual stuff in later chapters. So, if you feel that this not what you had in mind then please proceed to the next story and do not read mine.  
  
I AM SOOOOO SORRY for the delay!!!!! Figures. When I set a time line and life immediately gives me a big hearty kick to my ass. Which, by the way, I will extend the invitation to everyone that reviewed to take as many pop shots to my butt. I am bending over as we speak. But first, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS (a shit load of them too...whoa), second, Special thanks to Amai Okashi for the beta reading, third, happy belated birthday Kate-chan, fourth, read on...  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
:::Chapter 5- Test of Purity:::  
  
Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa  
  
Uh?  
  
Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa  
  
What?  
  
Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa  
  
Oh. My head felt like a heavy stone. I couldn't even think. 'What the hell is that noise?' Through the thick haze of my brain, I focused on the sound.  
  
"Oh."  
  
'Just the damn alarm...the mechanical turd.'  
  
Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa  
  
"SHUT UP! I'm up already." At a pace set by snails on valium, I proceeded to peel back the covers from my body.  
  
Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa  
  
I tried to quicken the pace but the sheets were wound really tight.  
  
Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa  
  
"Rrrr...Fucking A!"  
  
"Having some trouble there, Goldilocks?" A sing song voice sounded off from the direction of my bedroom door.  
  
"Sora?" The question came from the bundle of sheets and bed covers. The brunette began to chuckle from the scene unfolding in front of him which only insured to piss me off.  
  
Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa  
  
"You need some help there?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." Especially not from that smug imp. What I really needed was to get out of these DAMN SHEETS so I can wipe that smile I KNOW Sora was sporting right now.  
  
Frustrated by my cage made of blankets, I began to frantically thrash all over the bed. Nothing helped and I remained trapped. "RRRRRRRRRRR!"  
  
'He looks like some enormous yeti or something', Sora mused. "Are you SURE you don't need help?" He was now laughing out right at his silver haired friend now.  
  
"Fuck you, Sora!!!" I growled. "When I get free...rrrrrr...you're soo going to get it!!" My threats never fazed the brunette. The more his amusement increased the angrier I became.  
  
Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa Eaaaaa  
  
Finally, Sora took pity on me by shutting off the alarm and untangling the mass of blankets as he leaned alongside the bed. Once they loosened, I pounced. Sora squeaked with surprise and tried to get away but it was too late. 'Hehe, you're mine, Blue Eyes!' I grabbed a hold of his hips and flipped the startled brunette up and over, landing him on his back against the mattress. 'Let the tickle fest begin.'  
  
"Stop Ri..." :::giggle::: "...iku...No, Rikuuuu...:::giggle::: stop." :::giggle::: :::giggle::: "If you don't stop I'll...AAAAAA!" :::giggle:::  
  
All sorts of interesting squeals and giggles could be heard from my captive. Every last one egged me further.  
  
"And what are you going to do, Blue Eyes? Bad things?"  
  
During the whole time I was torturing him, I was swimming in a euphoric sense of pleasant emotions and warm, crawling sensations flashed along my skin. It's something I've come to associate with Sora. At first it was odd. I didn't know what to make of it. I wasn't sure if it was me on a bad day or something very different. I would pick up on similar emotions periodically and other times they were at complete odds with my current mood. But now that he's been living with Tidus, Wakka, and me for a month, I now know that those stray feelings are definitely Sora's. I'm not sure how or why and I don't care. Life has always been on the weird side for me. 'What's another log in the fire?' He has become the closest friend I have next to Sky, which was saying a lot. Sometimes attachments with people scare me; I never get close to anyone if I could help it. There's no reason behind 'why' but just something that's hardwired into my personality. And for some bizarre reason this man before me and the dream image of Sky are the only two who were able to cut through my defenses utterly meeting absolutely no resistance. I trusted them absolutely in every way.  
  
Finally I released Sora. His cheeks were covered with long, wet streaks, evidence from all the laughter. 'Gods, he's adorable.' Breathing heavily, his eyes opened to show two sapphire gems smiling at me. The eyes, the sheepish smile, all of him never cease to amaze me. Would things have been different if he had been female?  
  
"Um, Riku?" A note of urgency in his voice.  
  
'Oh. Right. The original reason he came in here.' I sat up on the side of the bed. "So...am I late?" Sora grins and shakes his head.  
  
"No, just thought your mechanical friend might need some assistance with you this morning." My face must have had a very confused look because the next thing I knew Sora was snickering again at my expense. 'Fucker was messing with me.' I try putting on the most pathetic pout I could muster.  
  
"You mean you care more about the alarm than me?" I bat my eyes. Sora's smile quickly disappears and is replaced with a more somber expression. He studied me without a word. Just as I was thinking I had done something wrong, his smile returns and I feel my heart miss a beat. 'I'm surprised the girls haven't started beating the door down for this very striking blue eyed roommate of ours.'  
  
Lost momentarily in thought, I didn't notice Sora standing over me offering his hand to take. I know it is a simple gesture but it said volumes to me.  
  
Once up, I grabbed my robe on my way out the door and followed him down the stairs. We made a quick stop to the kitchen, grabbing two mugs and a pot full of life, giving essence for two coffee addicts. We maneuvered past two unconscious forms lying within the center of what could be described an explosion of empty beer bottles and loose chips. 'Not surprising really. Yesterday was the release of the new RPG called something Hearts or other. They must have played it all night.'  
  
Grinning maniacally, I paused to watch the two men. Sora, sensing my evil thoughts, shook his head and took a hold of my arm walked us out the front door negating any plans I had of messing with the two drunks. 'Later...Definitely, later.'  
  
We walked out onto the sand and made ourselves comfortable. Sora silently poured the coffee. When he was finished, we angled ourselves towards the sea to face the rising sun. The air was quiet and still. Squinting my eyes, I could see the bare hint of light gradually getting brighter. I sighed contently taking another sip of my coffee. This was nice; this was needed; everything; this had become our morning ritual.  
  
Or mornings together were never planned but started out as a coincidence. During the first week that Sora begun living here at the house, I was having problems with Sky. She and I had had a pretty nasty argument one night. I screamed in anger at Sky and once I realized my mistake I ran. I was so ashamed of myself, of how I acted, of how I treated her. She had honestly asked a question that deserved a real answer and it scared me. I never wanted to think about the future of Sky and me within the dreamscape. Why? It was because I didn't want to have a future without her, so I never wanted anything to change. She was my anchor, my safe harbor. There was no one else I could bare my inner heart to and share unconditionally. So, what did I do fix things between us? Being the 'fuck nut' that I am, I did the most mature thing to do, I avoided her. Yeah, I know. I'm not too smart when comes to dealing with my emotions especially when I am upset and confused.  
  
How did I avoid her? Easy, I have to exhaust myself to the point where when I finally went to sleep I would slip past REM and straight to deep slumber. I was so stubborn; I dragged this out for a whole week. I found random things to keep myself occupied and awake. Oddly enough, the brunette was having a hard time sleeping as well. He told me that it took him time to get use to new places. One morning, I found Sora sitting as we are now staring off into the water. He didn't look too well; sleep deprivation was taking its toll on the both of us. One moment I was watching him in the shadows and the next I was making myself comfortable on the sand beside him. H e never noticed.  
  
"Can't sleep?" My voice, even at a whisper, sharply cut through silence  
  
"Uh!?!"  
  
(Surprise)  
  
Startling him out of his silent communion, he choked on his words. "Oh...Ah...Sorry, Riku...I didn't see you coming." (Confused)  
  
"Would you rather I leave? I didn't mean to bother y..."  
  
"NO!" The brunette quickly shook his head and gave me a small reassuring smile. "No, I'm glad to see you. Please stay." So I did.  
  
Time passed while we sat together. No words passed between us for some time and I discovered that I didn't mind in the least. I felt oddly comforted by his presence.  
  
"So..." Sora initiated.  
  
I tilted my head in his direction, "So." It was still too early in the morning to clearly make out his face but I could tell he was closely watching me.  
  
"Um...so...you having problems sleeping too?"  
  
I looked away and didn't answer immediately. 'Should I lie? I don't think he would appreciate it if did and some how I think he would know.'  
  
There has always been a strange connection between us. I don't know if he feels it too but I won't ever mention it. I think it might make him uncomfortable. 'The truth then.'  
  
"This may sound weird but...I'm trying to avoid someone."  
  
"Really? Any reason?" He was neither surprise nor requested further explanation. Sora took what I said at face value and continued. I was a little shocked and relieved by his reaction or lack there of.  
  
I took a big breath and slowly released the tension that I had been holding within my heart for the last few days. I told him all about Sky, minus the dreamscape aspect, and how we'd known each other all our lives. I explained how special she was to me, how we'd fought over, well, 'our' future and that I'd been avoiding her and why I was terrified. Sora sat quietly, his eyes never leaving me, and listened to my every word without interruption. When I finished, I waited for his response. Disgust? Accusation?  
  
Sora took in a deep breath and left it out as a slow sigh. He broke eye contact and turned to face the sea and my eyes followed his line of sight.  
  
"Riku, I once thought like you...you know, about the future. I thought it was best to leave the 'now' as it was. I wanted my future to remain like a perfect statue frozen in time forever capturing its beauty. Why fix it if it's not broken? But I've changed; I'm not like that anymore."  
  
Sora paused admiring the vast expanse of the open waters while collecting his thoughts. He reminisced for a moment and then focused his exquisite sapphire colored eyes on me. "How to put this..." His smile was gentle and reassuring. "Take everything in life that makes you happy and sad, together they shape you. A part of you changes each time you are touched by either one. This change is not static. It moves us forward. Without it we never feel despair but we also never appreciate the joy either. The future is like a path we walk upon. Not everything on the road is good but not everything is bad either; it's what makes you who you are. You give up and cease moving along the road to avoid the pain you may also pass up the chance to experience what else is wonderful in life. You may never be able to rectify any mistakes you make in the past but you can use that knowledge to not repeat it again." Sora reached over and lightly touched my hand. "I'll tell you a secret. You remember when I told you I had a friend I desperately wanted to see?"  
  
I nod.  
  
"Well, I decided to never reveal my presence here to them."  
  
My back stiffened in response to his declaration. I was shocked. 'How could he?' "Why, Sora?" I asked.  
  
He risked so much for friend of his and for him say that he was purposely letting them go without word was somewhat alarming. I never pried but had wondered what had happened with all that.  
  
Sora continued, "I know that it is a mistake but it's mine to make and I will live with it and continue." The brunette gave my hand one more squeeze before he released it. "The reason for me coming here is not the same for me staying here and I'm cool with that. My choice, or mistake if you want, has made me happy in a different way. I've found new friends and I like living here with you."  
  
I stopped at his last statement. 'You like living with me?' I felt my face start to burn. 'Shit. I'm blushing.'  
  
"The pain hasn't gone away but I still move forward. I'm content."  
  
I was speechless. I don't think he really expected me to reply. I thought about Sky and what she meant to me and how she made me feel. I thought about what Sora was trying to say to me. His words siphoned off all the stress and fear leaving me empty and warm. "Thanks Sora. You're words helped. I can't believe I have you as friend." I dropped my head onto my knees and a low whisper, "Thanks."  
  
"Shut up, Goldilocks and watch the sunrise." The ongoing joke made me feel better so I happily obeyed his command.  
  
The light coming from the far horizon was growing brighter paving the way for the rising sun.  
  
"Sora..."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
I choked on a small laugh. "You're not going to believe this but, this is my first sunrise." Sora's brow dips down slightly into a frown then he gives me the most attractive heart felt smile I've seen yet.  
  
"Then I'm glad I was here to enjoy it with you."  
  
That's when watching the morning sun became our morning tradition.  
  
So here we were, sitting together, clothed in half robes and boxers, and sipping coffee taking part in our morning ritual. The sound of the waves continuously washed ashore made for the perfect, background music. We patiently waited for the sun to break the barrier of the horizon spilling forth the first rays of light heralding the new day. I could barely see the shadow outline of Seagulls sweeping to and fro, swooping periodically into the water catching breakfast. A sudden chuckle sounded off pleasantly sending a shiver rippling through my body.  
  
My brow arching I looked over to my friend. Sora's smile deepened and pointed at the small, long, legged birds running along the edge of the waves washing a shore. I never really thought much of these birds; how they would race forward then retreat only to begin again. I glanced at Sora again.  
  
His smile and brightly lit eyes caused warm honey laden shivers to run down my neck. This reaction was not unusual where the brunette was concerned and even though I never spoke of it, I've become accustomed to the sensation and welcome it.  
  
However, I admit at first, it freaked me out. I thought maybe I was becoming gay or something. I've had many chances to enjoy the pleasured company of assorted female beauties since his arrival and not once did I feel anything towards other males. THANK GOD. I think, maybe, it had to do with Sora and I becoming best friends as fast as we did. Sora was the first person I've gotten this close to outside of Sky. Sky and Sora are both very dear to me and since I'm in love with Sky that it makes sense that I would confuse my feelings towards Sora with my feelings for Sky. Yeah. I was just confused.  
  
"Hey Riku. Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"I don't know, can you?"  
  
Sora glares at me. "MAY I ask you a question?"  
  
I start to grin despite my best efforts to conceal, earning a deeper scowl from the brunette. "You could but I MAY not answer." Now Sora was growling in irritation. You could almost mistake him for a dog or something. The idea was so amusing to me that I began to chuckle. We stayed that way for a couple of seconds; him staring at me in disbelief and my laughter growing to the point of pain then I was pounced.  
  
"God. You are SUCH a prick!"  
  
(Excitement) (Happiness)  
  
Sora tried to tickle me. Tried is the operative word since there was no doubt that I was infinitely the stronger of us two. However, it was fun to let him believe that he had a chance.  
  
I then turned the tables when Sora had his fun and flipped him onto to his back, instantly giving a grunt from the impact. I pinned him, completely immobilizing his body. He struggled against me; nothing he did help. Eventually Sora submitted. His sapphire eyes watched me intensely and something deep and familiar stirred within my heart. I couldn't move. I was entranced. I found myself moving closer to him...closer to his lips. 'NO! Something's wrong with me.' I quickly got off of Sora and immediately placed a substantial amount of distance between us. I sat there panting trying desperately to make sense of my confusion. (bewilderment)  
  
"Um, Riku are you okay?"  
  
I quickly composed myself. 'Sky and him were just too much a like. That's all it was.' "Huh? Yeah. Um..." I tried to throw on my best mask hoping he would fall for it. He's really unnerving sometimes how he's able to read me. I look again to Sora, "What was your question?"  
  
The young man starred at his silver haired friend and was about to ask then changed his mind and asked something else. "Well, you know your sister..."  
  
"Right...What about her?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if Wakka and she were an item at one point." Now I really started laughing.  
  
"Riiikuuu. What's so funny?" Sora punched my shoulder.  
  
I sobered. "Sorry Blue Eyes, it's just that since they could walk Wakka has ALWAYS had a thing for Kairi. Please don't ask anymore. It's not that I don't trust you, quite the opposite. It's just that it's their story to tell." The brunette seemed to understand. I stood up and reached out for Sora's hand. A non-descript emotion played across his face. It was too fast for me to decipher. I quickly hoisted him up onto his feet. "We should be getting ready to leave for work soon."  
  
Sora just nodded and smirked. "Race ya." He took off not waiting for my reply. Frowning at the little beast I darted after him, my long legs swiftly closing the gap.  
  
"Soraaaaa!" Growling with a hint of amusement, "When I get you.....!!!"  
  
The two racing figures retreating as fast as the sun rose above the water giving light to the darkness before.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Sora warm-up the machines and finish the rest of the prep work. When you're finished, you shouldn't have any problems running the store while Riku and I are gone."  
  
"Mr. Anders, are you sure you don't need any help?" Sora asked while chewing the inner wall of his bottom lip. A nervous habit he picked up recently, the older man mused.  
  
He watched the younger man move across the store preparing everything necessary. The store owner still marveled at how quickly Sora had picked up the business. 'I would never trust a new employee alone to run the store, but true to his initial impression, Sora had proven to be completely trustworthy. The brunette did nothing but reinforce it.  
  
"I'll return before noon with most of the supplies we need."  
  
"Can't you wait a day, so I can help you bring everything back here?"  
  
Mr. Anders softened from the young man's concern. 'I know he's worried but he also gets antsy when Riku isn't here. He's not even aware that he does.' The owner scratched his chin deep in thought. 'I should think that that their friendship slightly strange but at the same time it had an irrefutable rightness attached to it.'  
  
"No. I need this done today. It cannot wait, especially since the rain will be here very soon...Relax." He said in a soothing voice. "Everything will be delivered by the people I'll be buying from."  
  
Sora sighed in relief. He was worried about the older man handling the goods without assistance. "Is the rain really THAT bad?"  
  
:::jingle::: :::jingle:::  
  
"They're not necessarily monsoons but they do get heavy." He holds open the door momentarily, "Well...I'm off."  
  
"Bye." Sora waved goodbye as he watched the man disappear into the crowd outside.  
  
:::jingle::: :::jingle:::  
  
He dropped his hand and greeted the first customer for the day.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
I lean up against the lamp post. Wakka and Tidus were both on either side of me not really saying much. 'Probably still pretty tired from last night.' I grin at the picture of two grown men acting like children playing until dawn.  
  
"So was it worth it, Ox boy?"  
  
The red head scowled as a yawn escaped. "Shut up, Riku. Tidus and I have been waiting for the release of Kingdom Hearts II for a year now. So give it rest, ya."  
  
My grin turned feral when he said that. "See? That's my point exactly. Who in the hell waits for a fucking game for a whole year. One...whole...year, guys. One year for a game. A GAME..." He and Tidus are the biggest geeks that I have ever known.  
  
"Fuck you, you silver mop of an excuse for hair." The blond was awake enough to respond. "You're just jealous."  
  
"What?!?" I almost choked on my words. "Jealous? One: Tidus I think you need more coffee because your name calling needs work and two: Jealous? You're fucking hilarious. To be sprawled on the floor passed out without a girl next to me and a game is the reason. Well, that's just plain sad."  
  
"Man, Riku. What's got you riled this morning? You normally wait to bite Tidus' and my head for later in the day, ya."  
  
"YEAH!" Tidus chirped in agreement.  
  
I stopped for a moment. 'Am I really being an ass more than usual? I've had sleep. I'm not hung-over. Sky's not pissed at me, so...huh...no sex. It's been almost a month. Yeah, I'm sex deprived.'  
  
I look apologetic to my two friends, "Sorry guys. I guess it's been a while for me." I leave my statement open hoping they read between the lines to figure out what I really meant.  
  
"Yeah, you've been all but celibate, dude. It's not like you." The blond smiles. "We may even get away without a cat fight at Cloud's mega-party of the year." Wakka nods but doesn't add anything.  
  
My mood lightens. "Yeah, we'd have a real tragedy on our hands. No ex- girlfriends begging for this hot piece of man meat. Don't you agree Wakka?" I ran a finger down the redhead's neck hoping for a reaction. I got one all right.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
I felt the plaster surface through my shirt. Some of my shorter locks were slipping into my face annoying the hell out of me. I've already retied my hair four times this morning. Maybe I should cut it, I thought absently. It still hurt a little. "Damn, Wakka. That's a mean hook you have there." I massaged my sore jaw to emphasize my point.  
  
"Shut up you girl." Tidus' eyes twinkled mischievously. Just as I was about to attack him I felt a sharp tug on my ear.  
  
"OW ow ow ow ow ow."  
  
"Behave, you heathens." A new voice spoke behind me.  
  
"He started it!" Both Wakka and Tidus declared.  
  
"Traitors." I growled but Mr. Anders gave my ear another sharp tug before he released. I rubbed my ear vigorously. My frown soon turned to a grin when I saw the old geezer. I couldn't help it; he was my second father...well...technically my third since Cid is my second.  
  
Mr. Anders puffs on his pipe regarding all three of us with a smile. "So did you all have to wait long?"  
  
"Na, man. Only been ten minutes."  
  
The older man nodded and reached into his pocket pulling out a substantial wad of cash. "Good. Here's the money for the kegs. You'll have to front the rest for food and what not." All three of us were still gawking at the amount he was giving us for the alcohol. He's NEVER spent this much on any of us! A part of me was upset but the better part me calmed me down and reminded me of whom this is for. "Sora's running the store right now so there's no chance of him seeing you."  
  
I nod. "Yeah, Kairi said that she would occupy him once he gets off work. So we'll be free to get everything together for tomorrow night. He's going to be up to his ears busy with the two, chibi sized devils. So...no worries there." I wink.  
  
Mr. Anders took another long drag from his pipe. He lazily exhaled the smoke while smiling at all three of us. He warmly gripped my shoulder. "Well, gentlemen, I leave you to it. Riku, don't forget to scout for the paopu trees."  
  
"Sure thing, Anders." With that he left. I turned to Tidus and Wakka, "Well?"  
  
"Let's do it, ya."  
  
"Ya." I echoed with a smile. "Sora's definitely going to be surprised."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
I sat on the couch staring at the game Wakka and Tidus were busy playing. 'Believe me, if there was something else I could be doing I WOULD, but we had finished preparations early and all was ready for the party tomorrow. Selphie was over earlier to help with the food provisions. All we had left was the cake. Kairi said that she and mom had that covered. All was well and Sora the less wiser. Thank God that I had a chance to talk to his parents when he wasn't around. They happily answered many of my questions.'  
  
I caught a gentle breeze brushing across my face coming through the open windows. I tilted my head back and let myself relax to the caress. It always reminded me of Sky's hand brushing down my cheek. 'Sky...she and Sora are...huh...nope that's absurd. By the way, where is Blue Eyes? I've been waiting long enough that this game is starting to look pretty interesting.' Wakka and Tidus finally had their fill of the game and went into Tidus' room to play on the internet. 'To look up porn, most likely.'  
  
I sighed again. I hated waiting. Suddenly the warm honey oozy feeling returned. 'Sora's home!' I stood up excitedly. 'Man, I'm sounding like a love sick teenager.' But I decided not to analyze that thought any further. I hastily walked over and opened the door to a pair of widened azure gems. 'Heh, looks as though I startled him.'  
  
Sora looked drained. Heck I would be to if I had spent all afternoon with the twins. I gave him a sympathetic look, knowing from experience how much his nephew and niece could wipe you out.  
  
Currently the twins were attached to Sora's person. "Come here squirt." Making for a motion to Squall to release the man's neck and come down. For a second, Squall appeared to think better but he soon relented and fell into my arms instantly hugging my chest. It was his favorite way to show affection. Quistis, on the other hand, looked at me with a smile but remained fastened to Sora's leg.  
  
I gave my sister a wink and a quick kiss making her giggle. "Well, did you get everything you needed done today, Kairi?" I asked.  
  
She smiled weakly. "Yeah. 'Uncle Sora' was big help. Riiiight Kids?"  
  
"YEAH!!!!" The pair yelled in unison at the top of their lungs.  
  
"Wakka's here, you want me to get him?" I offer.  
  
"No, we need to get going. Tell him I said hi."  
  
"Will do." Placing Squall on the floor. "Well, good night you two." Grabbing both twins into my arms, I gave them a tight hug and sloppy kisses. I turned to Kairi and hugged her, kissing lightly on the cheek. "See ya, sis." in a barely audible whisper.  
  
Sora and I watched them drive away leaving us on the porch in the dark.  
  
(Weary)  
  
He was worn out. "Come on." I said in a gentle voice. "You look like you could use a beer." His eyes brightened at my suggestion.  
  
(Gratified) (Joy) (Tired) So many emotions seemed to be coming from my friend, tonight.  
  
"Thanks Riku. That sounds great."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Two beers later...Pssssht...I hand another one to Sora. He looked better, less stressed. I'm glad. I don't like seeing him like that.  
  
The brunette exhaled a hearty sigh and dramatically flopped his body against the kitchen counter. I waved my hand at the direction of Tidus's room. "You know, they have been awfully quiet since you got back. Let's go see what the bums are up to."  
  
We both stood up at the same time. I reached out to ruffle Sora's bangs making sure they were thoroughly messed up when I finished. He shot me a dirty glare promising any more and I'm in a world of hurt.  
  
:::chuckle:::  
  
I locked my hand on Sora's neck and steered him in the direction of the blond's room. "Come on blue eyes."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Did you find one yet?"  
  
"No...Um...Yeah." Tidus beamed at what his search found. "I've pulled up at least thirty. Which one do you want?"  
  
The red haired man looked at the computer screen for a few minutes then shook his head and sat back drinking deeply from his freshly opened beer. Scratching his head, Wakka turned to face Tidus, "I don't know. What's the difference?"  
  
Frowning, the blond went back to scroll through the multitude of results. This lasted for a few minutes. Satisfied, he finally he leaned back, "Mm...I believe it has more to do with the amount of questions asked. The more asked the more perverted the questions become." He points to the screen, "See here? There's a 100, 500, 1000, or 5000 questions total. How many do you want to answer?"  
  
Before Wakka responds, both hear an all too familiar voice break the silence.  
  
"Yo assholes!"  
  
"In here fucker!!! Tidus returns without breaking his vision from the computer screen, "We heard the door earlier. Bring Sora with you too!"  
  
The door opened. Sora, looking very doubtful, and I, grinning like fool, walked into the room. 'I kind of have an idea what the two are up too. Tidus has been talking about it non-stop for the last two days, ever since an internet pin pal told him about it.' Once inside, I looked for a suitable place to drop the case of beer I'm holding. I shrugged my shoulders and decided 'where ever' was perfect. The case hit the floor and made a load reverberating thud grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. Tidus was ecstatic.  
  
"Yes!! You rule Riku. We ran out of reserves not too long ago."  
  
"I figured as much." I said as I reached over grabbing two bottles and handed them to the two men sitting in front of the computer. Content, I threw myself down onto a large bean bag stuffed in the corner. 'It's not much of a chair but what can I say, it does the job.' Sora looked a little lost looking around the room. It dawned on me that even though he's lived with us for a while now, this was the first time to be in Tidus' room. I motioned him to pull up a chair to sit behind Wakka and Tidus.  
  
Pshhhht. Tidus handed the opener to Wakka. Pshhhhht. Wakka offered the opener to Sora. Sora took it giving his thanks immediately afterwards. Pshhht. Wakka smiled then looked to me, "Maybe you should take lessons from Sora, ya."  
  
Raising my brow, "Mmmm..what's that?" Pshhhhht. I placed the opener on the floor after I finished using it.  
  
Tidus spoke without break eye contact with the computer, "I think what Oxboy is trying to say is that Sora here has demonstrated more manners in the last few seconds then you have ever in the last 20 years."  
  
I narrowed my eyes at Tidus then quickly calmed down and shrugged. "So what's the agenda today, geek boy?"  
  
Tidus ignored my taunt and talked to Sora instead. "Yo Sora, we're looking up some purity tests. You want to take one with us. They're pretty humorous."  
  
The brunette looks confused. "Purity test?"  
  
I swig the last of my beer, discard the empty bottle haphazardly, and grabbing its replacement. Psshhhht. "Is that what you guys are looking up?"  
  
"Purity test?" Sora is still confused. "What's that?"  
  
All of us stared at the brunette, smirking wickedly. Sora started to feel uncomfortable with the scrutiny and wished desperately he was some where else. He pictured himself a small rabbit in front of three very hungry lions. He shivered despite himself.  
  
Interesting. 'I thought everyone at least had heard of the purity test in some fashion or other. Makes me wonder.' I got comfortable and waited to see how things would unfold. 'This may turn out to be a very informative night about our brunette roommate.'  
  
Wakka spoke first to Tidus, "Bring up a 500 question one."  
  
"Yup." Tidus in flash went to work pulling up the next site on the internet.  
  
Sora man twisted around to look at me, his eyes a deep swirl of baby blue and deepest sapphire, "Um...Riku...what's this about?"  
  
"Hehe, Sex, my short friend. All about sex." My blatant remark got the exact reaction I desired. I could see from here the blush spreading like wildfire up his neck and covering all of his face. Snickering to myself, 'This is going to be fun.'  
  
"Wha...What do you mean, sex?!?" Sora exclaimed. No one answered him. Finally Tidus looked up and made to switch places with Sora. The brunette hesitantly took his chair and asked, "What do I do?"  
  
Tidus smiled and reassured him with a pat on the back. "Just sit here and answer each question. When you're done the site will tally your answers and give a score. I'll tell you later what the score means." Sora moved to say no but Tidus shook his head, "Don't worry. It won't bite. They are just a bunch of 'harmless questions."  
  
Sora frowned but sits quietly in front of the computer and begins to read the page and contents.  
  
The next several minutes proved to be most entertaining. The brunette was totally unaware that he was mumbling out load. He recited some of the questions supplied with his reaction if not his actual thoughts on the subject. At some point I was in tears rolling all over the floor along with Tidus and Wakka.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
HAVE YOU EVER...  
  
1-...kissed a friend or stranger on their hands/ neck region as a friendly gesture? "Sure. Who hasn't? Family. Duh."  
  
3-...held hands with someone? :::humph::: "Whatever. Next question."  
  
7-...gone steady? "........"  
  
34-...shared a bed, sleeping bag, or sleeping accommodations with someone without anything steamy happening? "Does drinking hot chocolate count?"  
  
65-...secretly lusted after someone without that person knowing? "Hell yeah! I am MAN. But some of them really never needed to know that."  
  
:::huh?:::  
  
100-...fantasized about anyone and masturbated at the same time? "Um, that's kind of a personal question."  
  
:::They get worse:::  
  
:::Shut up, Wakka!:::

103-…stuffed your bra if you are female, or stuffed your pants if you are male? "Well…there was this one time…"

:::Dude! And I thought Tidus was the only one!:::

:::Fuck you, Riku.:::

:::But, I was flattered Tidus, really.:::

:::grrrrrrrr:::

243-…colored or bleached your genital pubic hair? "Yuck, who would do that?"

:::cough:::

:::Wakka?:::

:::I always wondered.:::

:::You wondered?:::

:::SHMACK:::

311-...masturbated while on the phone? (No kinky interpretations of "on the phone". This is legit.) "People do that? WOH! (on the phone)!"  
  
:::Is he for real?:::  
  
:::snicker:::  
  
:::I think Sora was raised in a church.:::  
  
:::Like THAT means anything.:::  
  
320-...bought blatant sexual objects? (This means that if you buy a bottle of pop and use it as a dildo, it doesn't count. Think design and function.) "Design and function...function...oh my!"  
  
:::snicker:::  
  
:::Getting warmer:::  
  
:::snicker:::  
  
362-...intentionally listened in on other people having sex, oral sex, or mutual masturbation without their knowing it? "Is it me or is it getting hotter in here."  
  
:::Tidus...:::  
  
:::Hey! It was only that one time. Take your girlfriends somewhere besides my room when you feel the urge, Riku.:::  
  
:::I think Riku is French for slut:::  
  
:::you're just jealous Wakka:::  
  
412-...urinated on someone else intentionally? "........That's weird."  
  
:::Riku:::  
  
:::Riku:::  
  
:::Fuck you both.:::  
  
413-...stored any excretia in a refrigerator, oven, or any food storage/ preparation appliance? "THAT'S SICK!"  
  
:::cough:::  
  
:::Dude! No way!:::  
  
:::That's fucking sick!:::  
  
428-...inserted your finger into your rectum? "?!?"  
  
430-...eaten food after it was extracted/ evacuated from your or someone else's anus? "What the...?!?!"  
  
:::?!?:::  
  
:::?!?:::  
  
:::zzzzzzz:::  
  
437-...been involved in group sex? (Four or more people, partner must be exchanged.) "Wow."  
  
:::Mmmmm, yeah.:::  
  
:::Shut up, Riku.:::  
  
:::Shut up, Riku.:::  
  
480-...practiced klismaphilla (a dependency on being given an enema)? "Holy cow."  
  
:::There's a word for that?:::  
  
"Last question."  
  
500-...practiced in a fuck-a-thon? (Where the object is to see how many times you can do it in a certain amount of time.) "!!!!!"  
  
:::The dream...:::  
  
:::My goal...:::  
  
:::Holy shit his nose is bleeding.:::  
  
:::Fuck, that's a lot of blood.:::  
  
:::Shut the fuck up Wakka and get Sora a towel:::  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
I held Sora in my arms leaning his head back against my shoulder. "Pinch your nose...Good. It should stop pretty soon." His blue eyes were looking at me passively. The look of complete trust moved me. I shifted my arm slightly to gently brush aside some stray bangs away from his eyes. "So what did you think of the test?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, it...was...interesting."  
  
Wakka wandered back into the room with a watered down rag and a dry towel. Sora gladly accepted them both and sat up to wipe his face and clothes of stray blood. I continued to sit behind him. Tidus was still busy tallying the score. "So?" I urged.  
  
Tidus didn't even acknowledge my inquiry. "Holy shit! Guys take a look. Didn't think that was even possible." Wakka leaned over the blond's shoulder. The redhead's mouth droped wide open without a peep and stayed that way stunned. Now, I was curious. I followed suite and walked over to view Sora's score. When I read the numbers I exclaimed, "No way!"  
  
Now the brunette was curious, "What? What does it say?"  
  
Wakka was still speechless. Tidus mumbled under his breathe so only Wakka and I could hear, "The score represents how sexually experienced or inexperienced he is. Guys...He hasn't had sex."  
  
"A twenty six year old cherry. Didn't think they existed." Wakka chimed much louder.  
  
Tidus started to laugh, "Yeah, last one was probably during the Dark Ages."  
  
Sora was getting pissed with every statement. A rich tomato color flared all over his body.  
  
Taken with the running joke I laughed half spoke, "Heh...By the looks...heh...probably hasn't even kissed." At that all three of us busted out laughing. Sora was spitting like a pissed cat giving the illusion of mange raised all over his back.  
  
"Yes...yes I have!!!!" He protested. No matter how much force he put behind his words something inside of me screamed 'LIE'. That's when an evil thought crossed my mind.  
  
I gripped the brunette's chin instantly rendering him still. Smirking, "There's only one way to find out..." once the words were floating in the air between us I launched forward taking advantage of his confusion and claimed his lips. He instantly went rigged. The moment our lips touched, I felt an explosion of pure emotion. I was swimming in a pool of confusion, desire, fear, longing, anger, shock. Within all that there was one single thought burning in the fore front. 'My first kiss!?' He relaxed into the kiss and a small whimper escaped his lips. It was so quiet that he and I were the only ones who heard. I slowly released his mouth and looked down into his eyes. Sora's eyes...Gods...they were a bottomless pit of languid blue. Then a new thought sifted to the surface of my dense brain, 'what did I just do?'  
  
At exact same moment Sora woke. The spell was broken. He suddenly hurled himself as far away as possible from me. He used so much force that he toppled off the bed landing hard against the room's opposite wall.  
  
'Dammit. That's was his first kiss, ever. And I stole it as a joke. I'm such an asshole.' My face slipped into its favorite mask and I tried to make light of the trespass I just made. "Judging by THAT reaction, I was right."  
  
Tidus slapped Sora on the back, "Yeah, that fucker has kissed me five times, now."  
  
"Heh, I have a gag reflex every time, the pervert." Wakka made motions of throwing up.  
  
Sora began to smile which soon turned to true laughter. I felt a little better. Tomorrow, I'll make it up to him with the party.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Sora had been hanging out with his tall, silver haired friend all day. They didn't do anything extraordinary but the brunette enjoyed every minute. Sei/ Riku were special to him and he would take them both in any form he can. So when the day came to a close, Riku suggested returning to the house and maybe go for a nice midnight swim in the ocean. He never once questioned any of it, not even when they parked Riku's four-wheeler beside the house. The only odd thing was the stray emotions that kept brushing against the surface of his mind. Sora couldn't explain. One moment he was calm and content then the next he felt excitement, nervousness, and anticipation. When they made it to the front door, he had to strain his blue eyes to see the handle, let a lone the lock.  
  
The young man knew at times he seemed like an oblivious dunce but he did pay attention. However, everyone had their days where they were off and what was about to happen next absolutely fallen in that category.  
  
So when he entered the house and turned on the lights, he turned and froze.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
It took all my acting skills to keep the surprise from Sora.  
  
I was instructed by my sister and roommates to keep Sora out all day long and return when it gets dark. It was a tall order considering that was from sunrise to sunset but I'm not complaining. 'I love spending time with him. He's a great friend and to be perfectly honest, I don't remember what life was like before he started living with us at the house.  
  
To keep him busy, we didn't have to do anything special. I spent the whole time boating the two of us around. I stopped to show him one of the smaller Isles I was scoping out the day before for the poupi trees that might have matured enough to harvest. He was awe struck. Who can blame him, that Isle is breath-taking. When I do decide to settle down, this would be the place I would want marry.  
  
Clear blue skies, calm waters, and perfect temperatures, Sora was beside himself. It was like rediscovering the wonders and beauty through his eyes for me. My head was spinning with all the other places that I was dying to take him to, like where we can swim with the dolphins, the secret place during my childhood, or like the Hanu Isle where my branch of the local natives lived. My tribe was the more obscure one and cannot be mistaken for any of the others. It was the physical traits like great height and the white, stark like hair. I told Sky once about them in passing and she said that the tribe sounded like a bunch of ethereal beings in the flesh. Sora said much the same.  
  
When we finally returned, Sora was blissfully unaware of any under goings. I trailed behind him the whole time barely containing my excitement. It was totally by chance I caught a call made by Sora's parents when Sora was out. They informed me that it was going to be his birthday in week and that they wanted to wish their son well. They sounded really nice. I hoped maybe some day I can meet them.  
  
Once the initial surprise was sprung, everyone bombarded the blue eyed man with food, cake, gifts, drinks, and definitely more drinks. Sora was astounded and the whole time he looked like he was about to break out the water works. He seemed to be so happy and the image filled my chest with warmth and joy.  
  
Everyone was here tonight, Kairi and the twins (thank f'in God that Ansem wasn't with them), Mr. Anders, Wakka and Tidus (of course), my parents (Cid and Mom), Cloud, Selphie, Irvine, and some other people that Sora had only met in passing (he without a doubt makes a lasting impression). The party went in a blur. I lost track of Sora at some point. Mom, Cid, Kairi and the kids had to leave at some point since it was the twins' bedtime. It made me happy that Kairi sincerely liked Sora. She usually isn't too fond of my friends I've made in the past. Once they left, the party started to change and the real drinking began.  
  
At some point I spied Mr. Anders doing a shot challenge with Wakka. I never would have believed that old man had it in him. It's going to be so much fun later when we begin to fuck with Wakka's unconscious body. As of this moment, the redhead's underwear was in the fridge to be frozen for later use. Tidus' idea and I didn't ask.  
  
If I had to sum it up, everyone was talking and having a great time. That's when I believed it was time to search out the birthday boy and see how he was fairing. Last time I saw him he was stumbling out back with two drinks in hand.  
  
It didn't take long. I found him sitting against the house on the back porch talking with Selphie and Irvine. I joined the group and fell into light conversation ranging from clothing styles and how every year they seem to find the worse styles to bring back to parents not stepping up to plate and relying on others to raise and discipline their children for them. This is one huge soap box of mine.  
  
"Look. I'm just saying that the times are different. There's more work people have to do and less time to do them. So I can see why the parents fall behind with their children."  
  
"That's bullshit!" I leaned forward aiming my finger right at Irvine to emphasize my point. "I was raised by a single mom for three years and she MADE the time for me even when there wasn't time. So that single parent 'thang' is just a lame excuse for laziness."  
  
Irvine threw up his hands in defeat. "Okay. Okay. I see your point." He looked to Selphie sitting beside him grasping her hand and they both exchange a nod.  
  
The couple stood up. Selphie bent forward to hug Sora and I. "Great party Riku and Happy Birthday, Sora."  
  
Irvine tipped his hat to Sora and I, "Later guys," and left.  
  
Sora and I sat in silence for a couple minutes. We both were pretty drunk. My eye sight was starting to blur.  
  
I tilted my head towards Sora, "So Sora..."  
  
He titled his in kind, "So..." His eyes were glazed over and had a lop-sided grin. 'Yeah, definitely drunk.'  
  
He looks adorable. "So did you like the party?"  
  
"Bshhhhh...how yous know it wash my Birthshday?"  
  
I smiled at his slurring, "Parents called last week and they told me. They thought you might want to celebrate with friends."  
  
His smile strengthened. He's beautiful when he's happy. "Yeah. It is thesh best Birthday ever...Thanks Sei."  
  
All time ceased moving for me when I heard Sky's nickname for me. I must have heard wrong, being drunk and all. "Sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?"  
  
He clumsily turned his whole body towards me, "I said, thanks Sei. I loved thesh party."  
  
I sobered instantly and grabbed Sora's shoulders a little too hard and shook. The brunette winced from the vise like grip. His eyes grew wide with fear and confusion. Barely able to keep my voice from shouting in anger, "How do you know that name? Answer me! How do you KNOW the name, SEI?"  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
I promise I will not have such a HUGE time lapse again. So PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! Oh, I do have a question. It seems the chapters are definitely getting longer each time. Do you like or would you prefer shorter?  
  
Also thank you for your critics, I have been working on the :::inserts::: and see what the writing is like without them. Also this story is going to be 10 to 11 chapters plus epilogue. The next chapter starts to get a lot more interesting (Yes kissing) so until then....  
  
PS. THANK YOU FOR THE INCREDIBLE AND UNBELIEVABLE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS!!!! Are you trying to blow up my head? 


	7. confessions

****

Disclaimer: I love this game but sadly I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters otherwise I wouldn't make loyal gaming KH fans wait :P (p.s. Rumored if Avent Children goes well then there might be FFVII sequel) :O

****

Parings: Sora/Riku because somehow those two belong.

****

Warnings: This fic is an AU and a YAOI (which means male/male relationships). R for language, adult behavior, and sexual stuff in later chapters. So, if you feel that this not what you had in mind then please proceed to the next story and do not read mine.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

:::Chapter 6- Confessions:::

Cloud walked around the house enjoying the party. It had been sometime since he had the chance to visit his friend, Tidus. He really didn't know Sora all that well, but the brunette was Tidus' friend so he came. Thankfully, nothing had changed even with the addition of a new roommate except the growing friendship between Riku and the new guy. Cloud was still somewhat surprised by that development. Riku as a general rule hates people and for him to take in a new acquaintance let alone ask them to live under the same house is…well…not possible. _I guess Sora affected people that way._ Cloud shrugged. He couldn't deny the brunette's charm. He liked the man and, like Riku, Cloud was not inclined to enjoy the company of others. For that reason, Cloud made sure to hang out and maintain what few friends he did have like Tidus for instance.

He and the blond had been friends for a long time, since early childhood to be exact. They both, along with Riku, were from the same tribe. The people of Makko all shared similar physical attributes. Cloud had the famous height and the striking, ghost blond hair. While Tidus' hair was more a deep gold and Riku's silver which suggested their mixed parentage. Cloud could give a 'rat's ass' but there remained people who believed tainted blood was the greatest offense to commit against Makko, the lover of their God, Yevon. _Such racist dribble_.

Cloud sighed. Ansem was one of those people. There were many times where he had to sit back and turn a blind eye to his friend berating his others. As mush as Ansem was an asshole, he was always there and Cloud could trust him absolutely. To keep the peace between Ansem and particular occupants of this house, Cloud didn't hang out with Tidus very often. So opportunities like this birthday party were nice and refreshing.

Lost in his thoughts, Cloud wandered into the main room and found Tidus busy with his favorite pastime. It appeared Tidus was in charge of the music selection. Currently, he was playing older electronic/ ambient music. _It was not exactly to my taste, but enjoyable none the less_. Cloud thought as approached the other blond.

Tidus spotted Cloud and greeted him immediately. "Hey, man. How's it going?"

Both men grasped hands in a strong shake then released. "No complaints. You?"

"Life's been interesting." Tidus was absently playing with a CD jacket as he spoke. "Especially, since we've acquired a new roommate. He's fun."

Cloud smiled. He studied what was in Tidus' hands and motioned silently for him to pass it over. Tidus complied and flipped the jacket out between his fingers for Cloud to take. Cloud's face remained emotionless, "Noticed. He has to be pretty special for Riku to take such a strong liking to."

Tidus' eye brow arched. He wasn't sure anyone else saw what he, himself, and Wakka did when it came to Sora and Riku. For first time acquaintances, they were entirely too close for comfort. "I would be lying if I said I'm surprised you noticed too. You always see everything about people." Cloud just shrugged. Tidus expected as much. Cloud has always been like that. Most people believed he was as cold as Ansem with an icy exterior to match. However, there were a few people like Tidus who knew different. He chooses to let people see his real side when he wants which is almost never.

Tidus spoke while he watched random guests talking in the distance. "Don't misunderstand me. Even though I think their show of affection is a little eerie and uncomfortable at times, I beleive Sora is a genuine person and perfect for Riku to have as a friend if not a best friend."

Cloud noded, not looking at Tidus sitting next to him. "He seems to stabilize Riku, like a much needed support pillar or something…Isn't Sora a woman's name?"

"Yep, a joke made by his parents I think."

"……" Cloud weighed the next thing he was going to say before he did. "You realize if Sora had been a woman, this might have been a VERY different story between them." Tidus eyes widen as he turned to face the blond man sitting next to him. "I would even go as far to say that Riku would have committed. He would have chosen Sora as his for life."

"……."

"……." Cloud flipped the CD jacket in his hand and studied cover design for a moment. He finally looked directly at his friend. "Is this what's playing right now?" Tidus grunted an affirmative. "Nice." A simple and effective compliment made to Tidus. That's just like Cloud.

"Thanks. I think so too."

Both men sat listening to the music and watched the party progress.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The surprise birthday party had blown Sora away. He never expected in a million years to have anything like this happen. His parents held parties for him when he was very young but once he hit high school the parties ceased. Then when he attended college the calls ceased as well. It hurt. It hurt a lot but he knew his parents didn't mean anything malicious by it, they just forgot.

Imagine his shock and the immense joy he felt when everyone gathered to throw him a party, not just any party but a surprise party. It almost brought him to tears. He could have kissed Riku when he found out it was the he who was responsible for planning and organizing everything. Sei did something no one else had done since he was a boy and because of him, he felt appreciated and cherished. Riku probably had no idea how much the gesture moved him.

There were guests, drinks, and food. The cake was fantastic. Kairi said that it was a very old recipe passed down from mother to daughter for many generations. It had a unique taste and was delightful to eat. I asked if she could teach me how to make it so he might be able to teach his mom. _Mom is a fanatic about unusual dishes, specifically sweets_. Kairi slowly shook her head that it must remain within the family, a secret she said. He tried to use his best pout but she laughed. "Sora, that won't work with me. I have two small, champion pouters. I'm immune."

"A guy could only hope." He smirked.

For the first part of the evening, the party was innocent and fun. However, when the twins and perspective family retired the drinking and the nature of the jokes told changed drastically. Everyone kept handing the birthday boy a new beer before he was able to finish the previous one. Sora lost track of time and ended up outside sitting on the porch talking to Selphie and a guy called Irvine. He was her boyfriend he thought or if he isn't, he will be very soon.

It was nice and cool outside. Wasn't too sure how much alcohol he had drunk. He knew it was enough for him to need the side of the house to help hold him up. Sora always had a strong tolerance and was amazed to hear himself start to slur when he spoke. There's always a first. _I hope I don't get sick tomorrow_. His thoughts were becoming lazy. Sora slumped as his body relaxed. _I feel loose and dreamy. Someone could pour me into a bowl. Speaking of dreamy, where's Sei. I haven't seen him all night. I wanted to thank him for the party._

It's funny…he had often imagined how Sei would looked actually in waking life. When the moment came where they met, Sei was physically WAY different than Sora had expected. Thankfully Sei's eyes were the same iridescent green. His hair was definitely a beautiful addition to his looks. That aside, Sei was Sei; the only difference outside the dreamscape was seeing all sides of his personality. It's was like having your best friend but 100x more concentrated. He was intoxicating and Sora was addicted.'

The brunette began to worry where his friend might be until he spotted the tall silver haired man walking towards them. Riku sat down and joined the present conversation with Selphie and Irvine. Sora was content to sit back and listened to the exchange develop. Later, the couple said their goodbyes leaving both Riku and Sora to sit in silence.

The brunette enjoyed moments like theses where he was able to just sit with Riku with no interruptions, chores, or errands. His whole body would tingle when they were in close proximity to each other. It never felt abnormal; Sora just took it as something that came with being with Riku. _I always wanted to ask Sei if he felt the same, but that might frighten him and I don't ever want to do that_. Sora's thoughts were interrupted when Riku turned towards the brunette while he spoke.

"So Sora…"

To the brunette, the words that poured forth from Riku's lips sounded more like a purr as opposed to a question. The illusion sent shivers up Sora's spine. "So…" , he returned.

Riku's eyes radiated a crystal clear sea green. "Did you like the party?"

"Bshhhhh…how yous know it wash my Birthshday?" Dammit. Listening to himself, Sora couldn't believe he allowed himself to get skunk drunk. He hoped Sei didn't think less of him. He wasn't sensing anything wrong. The emotions coming off of Sei felt affectionate and pleasing. Sora decided to relax and bask in his friend's presence as Riku continued to speak.

"Parents called last week and they told me. They thought you might want to celebrate with friends."

Sora bubbled over with happiness to hear that his best friend had gone through all that trouble for him; all that trouble to do something that no one ever did, not anymore. "Yeah. It is thesh best Birthday ever…Thanks Sei."

(SHOCK)

(FEAR)

(ANGER)

__

What? Sora was confused by the sudden onslaught of negative emotions. _Why? What happened?_

Riku stared intensely at the brunette. "Sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

__

Oh…maybe my slurring was worse than I thought. Sora rationalized. So he tried real hard to concentrate on his words and reiterated what he had said. "I said, thanks Sei. I loved thesh party."

__

Oh my god! Pain. Why do I feel pain? Disoriented, Sora winced from the sharp feeling to his shoulders. _Sei? Did I do something wrong?_ No matter how much he tried, he couldn't think, he was too confused by everything he was feeling emotionally and physically.

Riku was shaking the other man. His voice was harsh and sharp. "How do you know that name? Answer me! How do you KNOW the name, SEI?"

Sora stared at Riku in shock. Understanding finally reached the part of his brain that was still functioning correctly. Sora immediately sobered at a single searing thought. _Did, I really call him Sei…out…load? Oh fuck._ He was lost. He didn't know what to do now and remained quiet, fearing the worst. _Please don't leave me_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora stayed silent, frozen in place. I asked again and again, nothing. I wanted to growl in frustration and anger. _Gods._ I was so furious. It burn within me as one word still hung in the air. Sei. _Why the fuck does he know that name? I've NEVER told a soul, NEVER wrote a single word anywhere to be seen by prying eyes…nothing…NEVER!! SO HOW?!_ My hands stayed fastened to the man before me pressing him hard against the wall of the house.

"Please don't leave me."

It was so small. I almost didn't hear it, but I had. All anger drained from me and I stood still before Sora. Breathing hard, I really took a good look at him and what I saw scared me. His eyes were wide with fear and his body withered from my aggressive attack. I stepped back a few steps but remained directly in front on the brunette effectively trapping him. He had no space to run. _Breathe Riku. Calm down, there has to be a logical reason._

"Sorry." I looked at Sora until I was able to make eye contact. "Look, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sora' shoulders slumped as he exhaled. "No, you didn't. It's all right." He continued to watch me waiting for something. "What?"

I frowned. "My question…are you ever going to answer me?"

His eyes silently pleaded for me to let it go. Those beautiful sapphire eyes, the same kind of eyes I saw every night in my dreams…dreams. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed. Sora just bowed his head in defeat refusing to look at me. Images and word swirled around in my head from the past month. I can't believe I didn't see it until now. I'm so stupid. It all made so much sense, the eyes, the great rapport we have, and the strange connection we shared; it wasn't that we were getting along so well, we already knew each other. All the pieces to the puzzle were there since the first moment I met Sora. I started to laugh. "Sora…the name…Gods, I'm such a fucker." Then my anger flared yet again. I slapped both of my hands hard on either side next to Sora's head. His face shot up. "Why Sora…WHY? Why didn't ever tell me that you were Sky? Why didn't you tell you were here, tell me that you were male, tell me anything? Am I only a JOKE to you, a GAME to play?!!"

Sora's eyes narrowed. _How could he think that?! It was never like that. NEVER._ His mind reeled. Now, the shorter man was getting mad. "It's just a sex change." He retorted letting some of his anger creep into his words. "Why do you have to be such a prick?"

"You lied to me!!!"

"NO. I've never lied to you. I tried, if you choose to remember." Sora stood up straight and poked my chest hard. "I asked about the outside world. YOU, said that you didn't want to know. YOU CHOSE. I wanted this but you ran away from me, so I decided that I would never tell you. I was happy to have you as two separate people…Sei…"

There was that name again. "No you are not allowed to use that name." I demanded.

"Oh yes I am! I gave you that name." He growled. "SO I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT WITH IT!!!! So FUCK YOU!!!"

I wanted to laugh. This was all so ludicrous. Sora was Sky, she was really a he, and he's cussing. I might as well be dreaming.

Silence fell between us. I was so confused. This isn't what I wanted. Was I really wrong? It's just I never believed she…no…he was really real. It meant too much to have Sora in my life that I just believed so strongly that it really was all just a dream. Suddenly my internal fight was interrupted by my worse fears put to words.

"What does it matter?" The brunette whispered.

Pain shot up and through my chest. I desperately grabbed Sora up into a hug and I buried my head next to his neck. I held onto him for dear life.

"It does!" I cried. "Gods, Sky. Please forgive me." My voice was breaking. It took all of me to remain calm enough to tell him what I needed to say. He needed to understand. "I was just so scared."

"Why?"

I took a deep breathe, "Sky…you are the closest friend I have. You must understand. I need our friendship to live. I didn't know if you really existed or not and I was afraid that if we tried to bring what we had in the dream world to the real world that it would turn out to be all a joke; a cruel joke that my mind played on me for 20 plus years. I couldn't risk it. Do you hear what I'm trying to say, I wouldn't survive without you. Without you I'm nothing; my life would mean nothing. Forgive me,"

I felt the gentle touch of Sora's hand rest against my cheek. "I'm real, Sei. You're not alone." His arms slowly laced up and around me, pulling me into him. He held me tightly as he continued. "I needed you just as much. That's why I'm here."

I couldn't hold back any more. All my barriers broke. My words were half spoken and half choked sobs. "Gods!...Sky…It IS you, isn't it? You're not a damn dream… but… real." I laughed and cried at the same time. _Real. This is real._ The words like a litany played over and over in my head. My joy was coming off in waves. "It's really you!"

"Yes." A single word but it was the only word that I needed. We both broke down sobbing uncontrollably. Tears fell between us. We both understood that as we cried it was for joy, the joy of two great friends finally united.

When both of us were emotionally drained, we remained sitting on the floor holding each other. I pulled myself back enough to rest my forehead against Sora's. I locked eyes with him and smiled. "So…"

He chuckled at the joke. "So…" His deeply colored eyes were singing to me. The distinct blue hue I had dreamed of for so long. "What now, Riku?"

I grabbed his hand closest to me. "No. I'm Sei. Please, I don't want to ever hear Riku again." Sora beamed with joy and pounced on me giving me a bear hug. He soon released and sat back again beside me.

"Hey, Sora…"

"Sky." He corrected.

"Sky…In the dreams I…we never could see each other clearly. How did know it was me when we first met?"

"How could I not!" He snorted. "NO ONE has your eyes."

A huge grin formed on my face. That's when I remembered the reason why I came out here in the first place.

"Sky, you know it's not much of a birthday without a birthday gift." Sky frowned until I dropped a small, white box decorated with a single blue bow into the center of his hands.

"Ri…Sei, you shouldn't have."

"Just open it, Blue Eyes."

Sky gave me a glare before he returned to the gift and opened the box. The brunette was a little surprised by what he found inside. Nestled in the middle was a silver crown shaped charm attached to a simple chain. _It was perfect_. Sora thought.

He was just staring at it. Does he like it? I bit my bottom lip waiting. "I found it the other day in town. It seemed like something you might enjoy. Of course this was before I found out you were Sky. Maybe…maybe I should have gotten you something different."

"No! No Sei, I love it." Sky immediately placed it around his neck turned his back to me. "Could you latch it in the back?" I complied, ecstatic that he liked my gift.

"Hehe…it's a good thing none of the guys are out here or this would seem like a very gay thing to do."

"Hey baby." I couldn't help but smirk at that. "You know, Sei, I'm starting to sober."

"Yeah…I notice. I can understand everything you are saying."

"We can't have that, can we?"

"Nope. Nope." I stood up with Sky following suit. I wrapped my arm tight around his neck and walked back into the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I was still in shock even after hours of talking, crying, laughing, and touching. My senses were bombarded with a whirl of chaos, but it was good, all of it. I loved it; they were feelings coming from Sora, no Sky. God, this was incredible.

Right now, Sky was laying his head in my lap passed out cold. Not surprising really, not even a corpse could have handled that much liquor. Drunk off his emotional high, Sora decided it would be great to challenge Mr. Anders to a shot for shot contest and pick up where Wakka left off. I was even surprised by the old man's tolerance. He drank Sky under the table as well. All I could do was smile as I shook my head when the old smirked triumphantly. _Yeah. Brilliant idea, Sky_.

I guess, putting Sky to bed would have been the prudent thing to do but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I needed to be near him physically. I needed to be assured he was here and not my imagination. An overreaction? Sure it is, but…I…don't…care!…I have finally met the person I hold closest to my heart and at this very moment I didn't want to be away from him, period. So I sat comfortably on the couch with Sky. He has been unconscious and sleeping deeply for a few hours now. Everyone had retired and I wasn't fairing too well myself. I'd at least drank as much as the brunette but thank God I had a greater tolerance.

I sighed. I was really pretty dense. I mean the whole time I was getting to know Sora, I kept making comparison between him and Sky. I can't believe I didn't figure out the clues I was handing to myself. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.

I looked down at the sleeping man again. His whole face was relaxed. I found myself studying every detail committing them to memory. Of course he's not exactly as I imagined him since I thought he was a woman. _Stupid me_. That aside, he was aesthetically as beautiful as his eyes. There was nothing in this world that was like their color, not even the vast blue depths of the sea nor the crystal clear skies nor brilliance colored sapphires. They were the stuff of myths and legends. Everything about Sky was beautiful. _I love his eyes…I love his smile…I love to his hear his voice…I love hearing him laugh…I love what he has to say…I love…_ I couldn't finish that last thought. It was unthinkable. It shouldn't be true. Because, if it were true, I would be soooo fucked.

"…."

I rested my fingers against Sky's sleeping form delicately tracing his jaw line. The rest of my hand lowered to cup his face, my thumb lightly brushed his lips. Shit. I was fucked I ran my free hand desperately through my hair. _Shut up, Riku. Think this through._ So you were in love with Sky, the woman in your dreams, that doesn't mean the same was true for Sky, the man, your best friend. It was just brotherly love, right? Right? But if romantic intentions were really my initial feelings nothing should have changed since she and he are the one and the same, Sky is Sky. My attraction was not physical since I never knew what 'Sky' looked like. I was in love with the person that made up 'Sky'. No. I'm in love with Sky.

"Fuck. Why does everything go from mildly strange to utterly complicated." I whisper under my breath. Sky slept on blissfully unaware of my internal conflict. I glanced back down at 'Sleeping Beauty'. I ran my fingers through his hair enjoying the sensation of his down like bangs. I continued to stroke until the younger man stirred. My hand froze from fear of being discovered but thankfully my luck held true. Sky snuggled closer to my stomach and fell deeper into sleep. I felt my lips curve into a smile as I sighed in relief. _Cute… GODS…SHUT UP, RIKU! Listen to yourself!_ And I did. My thoughts stopped and my emotions seemed to coalesce. I watched Sky's lips open slightly to allow for his silent breathing. I lowered my head to hover just above his. _Riku…this is stupid_. Dominant part of me didn't agree and I closed my eyes as I brushed my lips up against his giving him a chaste kiss. I waited for the onslaught of his emotions but all I got was the burning familiarity of home. My body was encased with overwhelming warmth.

I quickly sat back up leaning against the back cushion of the couch. Fuck…I was gay…No…No way!...but…I…How could I not be? Okay, I was officially scaring myself. I can't deal with this right now. I was still drunk, exhausted physically and mentally. Hopefully my luck would hold and the both of us would be too tired to dream together. I can't face him just right now. I needed to sit on this. _Yeah, Riku. You do that. You just sit on this BIG FAT one_. Once my mind suggested sleep, my body soon followed. Next minute I was snoring and the brunette and I cuddled on the couch until dawn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning, with zest and admiral determination the sun conquered the night and brought about dawn. The light trailed along the clam waters of the sea onto the shore crossing the beach and stretching its illuminated fingers reaching through the windows of the open house to light the way within the enclosed space.

Most people left last night. The few that remained found places to crash and sleep. Mr. Anders was one of the few that decided it would be best to stay after all the alcohol he drank the night before. He couldn't remember the last time he had THAT much liquor, possibly his late twenties, maybe? The shop owner was offered Riku's room since the silver haired beast was more than content to share the couch with Sora.

The man's inner alarm clock had awakened him pretty early due to the stores hours. Consequently, Mr. Anders was the first to make it to the kitchen. He started a fresh pot of coffee and toast with a side of bacon. When he was finished he sat down at the small table facing the main room surveying the sleeping bodies littered across the floor. Thinking back on the previous night, the older man was very pleased with how everything had turned out. The party went extremely well. He was still a little surprised the young brunette challenged him to a drinking contest. Sora wasn't fooling anyone with his supposed drinking abilities. He may be able to hold his coffee but anyone with an I.Q. of a pulverized rock could see that he wouldn't be able to hold his alcohol. The older man was still tickled over drinking not one but two men under the table. Can't defeat this champion of men.

He fingered two pieces of bacon and placed them in a piece of toast folded in half. Mr. Anders sat back in his chair observing the two men still sleeping on the couch as he happily devoured his breakfast. Sora seemed to have enjoyed his birthday. The young man deserved it. He has such a caring and gentle heart. Sora needed to be shown how much people appreciate his friendship and know that he was not alone. Thinking of Riku he watched the duo on the couch start to wake. At that same moment a very ragged looking redhead walked into the kitchen, grabbed a cup of coffee and joined me at the table.

"Morn'in, Mr. Anders."

"Morning, Wakka." When Wakka came closer for Mr. Anders' deteriorating eye sight to see clearly, the older man noticed quite a bit of text written all over the redhead's face, arms, legs, everywhere. "Um…Wakka you have something…" He offered as he pointed out the written script.

"…Ya…I've already noticed. Tidus is goin' to die."

"I can't read it from here. Do I want to know?"

Wakka blushed furiously. "No!" We sat silently fuming until he continued. "…Can't wash it off either. BELIEVE ME, I've tried."

The older man started to chuckle against his better judgment. He didn't want to humiliate the youth more than he already was but soon the other man joined the joke they both laughed together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora was the first to stir. He was slightly disoriented by his surroundings. It wasn't that he didn't know where he was it had more to do with where his head was currently laying. To others it was probably the strangest position to see two guys in, yet to Sei and him, it had always been like this in the dreams so it was perfectly natural to carry it over into the physical realm. He turned his body over and an eye full of the most beautiful person he had ever known. Slowly his memory supplied him the events from the previous night, the angst followed by absolute bliss.

He quietly watched Sei sleep not once moving from his position.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling someone staring, I slowly opened my eyes to find mesmerizing, blue eyes happily gazing at me. My face softened and I smiled affectionately at my personal audience.

"Slept well?" I asked teasingly, knowing full well he had been out like a light.

Sora ran one of his hands through his hair. "Yeah, you could say that. Not sure I want to repeat last night anytime soon. My stomach is kind of shaky. You?"

I nodded understanding perfectly. "Sure, I can taste ASS in my mouth…NOT…that I know what ass tastes like…"

Sora started to giggle. However the playful sound soon changed to the sound of the brunette in the throws of regurgitating last night's contents. Oh shit. I didn't even bother to assess the damage knowing the answer to my inquiry. "Please say you did not just throw up in my lap."

Sora's eye brows drew up creating worry marks on his forehead and smiled apologetically. "Heh…Sorry, Sei…"

I shook my head. Doesn't matter. I had Sky here with me and I was happy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora sighed for the umph tenth time. Mr. Anders and Sei were out again working on harvesting fruit from the poupi trees. He wished they would have taken him too, yet the owner needed someone here to run the store. Whatever, Sei promised to take him to Mako Isle another day.

With his head laying sideways on the counter the brunette looked outside the front windows to watch the people randomly pass by. The amount of tourist decreased dramatically since last week. Sei said that it had to do with the rain approaching. Soon the storms will begin in earnest. Most of the natives will have to stay home through the worst of them.

Sora sighed again, "I'm just sooooo bored." He whined. Being the responsible type, he reluctantly stood up and grabbed the nearest rag and proceeded to wipe down the counters and tables. Lost in his duties he didn't register the door bells signaling someone's arrival.

"Cough!" The abrupt noise startled Sora making him jump back from the sudden appearance of the stranger. "Mr. Anders bought these supplies two days ago and I'm delivering them as requested." Sora recognized the man immediately.

The tall, stark, white haired man stared dispassionately at the brunette. "Where would you like me to put these boxes?" He asked in monotone. Sora was struck dumb. This was the person Riku hated beyond all others, Kairi's lover, the twin's father, the man known as Ansem.

Ansem's cruel red eyes focused and studied Sora harshly. He smirked, "Ahh…I recognize you now. Your Riku's new chew toy."

The taunt instantly struck a nerve. Sora, inwardly seething, took the silent challenge and returned as good as he received. "And you're Ansem…or…'numb nuts' as Riku likes to call you." Then the blue eye man placed a finger to his lips thinking out loud, "Or was it 'bum licker'? Mm…No, definitely a 'puss nutted prick with an acrid smell up his ass to match'." Sora coupled the insult with his best fake smile.

His eyes narrowed with a predatory glint, "Touché," an edge barely evident in his voice. Losing interest, he motioned to the boxes. "Where do you want them?"

Sora blinked a few times then straightened, "In the back by the metal shelves on the far wall." The brunette watched the man take them one by one. Can he really be as mean as his seems? That was the problem; something in Sora was telling him that all this was a front, a mask. Not that he thought the guy to some shy, cuddly snuggle bear. No, the part of Ansem that was hard and difficult was real. Just as the taller man passed by holding the last box, Sora decided to test his theory.

"How long do you plan to hold up that mask of yours?"

Ansem stopped in mid-stride and slowly turned. "What do you mean?"

Sora's face was deadpan but inside he was jumping up and down excited. _I knew it. I was right_.

"You're not a stupid man. I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." They locked eyes. "It can't be good for you, Kairi, or the twins." Ansem's mask briefly slipped showing pain and minor shame. Sora was struck dumb for the second time today. What was going on with this family?

Ansem quickly collected himself and handed the brunette a pink paper slip. "Please give this to Mr. Anders. It is the receipt for the shipment and delivery." Ansem continued to walk to the front door. His movements were graceful and deadly accurate. The taller man paused before he stepped completely out of the store. "Sora is it?" The younger man just nodded. "Hm." With that the door fell shut and Sora was left standing alone in the store wondering what the hell just happened.

Exasperated, Sora gave his long bangs a huge puff successfully flipping them to the side of his face. "I miss Sei."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nnnng."

"Come on Blues Eyes, you're going to love it." I ran my hand lightly over his back to reassure the younger man. Sora was seated at the kitchen table; there were dark bags under his eyes. He was having a hard time staying awake. We both were. We had stayed up all night in the dreamscape lounging, talking about everything under the sun, from our favorite music to the latest gossip to hit the islands. It was great to finally be able to completely open up to Sky. Tidus and Wakka were already outside packing the 4-wheeler. They'll be ready to leave soon.

The brunette turned around just enough to see me standing behind and gave me that famous pout of his. "I know. It's…," he yawned. I could feel how exhausted Sora was. "It's just I'm just soooooooo tiiiiired. I can't believe we stayed up so late last night."

We have been spending a lot of nights this way. I smiled, "Yeah. You want me to leave you alone for a couple nights?"

"NO." Sora blurted. "I like dreaming with you." He added inner a lower voice.

I squeezed his shoulder. "Yeah, me too." That elicited a smile from the brunette.

Since the party, things had become more intense. In the dreamscape Sky and I were very affectionate and it had translated on the outside, stuff like hugging, holding hands, touching his face, etc.. He liked the attention, but Sora was worried what people would think about two guys touching like we did. I told him I didn't give two shits. Though, I was still wrestling with my romantic feelings.

Then there was the other aspect of our relationship. In the past his emotions came in spurts and were disconnected. Now, I could accurately pinpoint what he was feeling and why. There were still some moments when a new emotion would flare up but disappear as soon as it appeared. It frustrated me at times but eventually I would figure it out. In some ways this was cheating since Sky doesn't seem share the same ability. Maybe I should bring it up and ask. I shrugged internally. Nah, another time.

I stroked his hair back; Sora closed his eyes and took pleasure in the contact. My chest tightened from the beautiful display before me. "Cid and Mom camped last night at the sight and are already setup. Wakka and Tidus are in the vehicle waiting. I promise, Sky. You can sleep on the way." His eyes opened and smirked.

"Don't worry, I'm coming. Just needed a jump start," lifting the mug to his mouth and emptied the rest of the coffee. "Aaaaaah….I'm ready."

During the trip, Sora seemed to perk up. His curiosity and excitement were coming off in waves feeding my own emotional state. I loved it. This was one the first real chance I've had to show him some of the more special things that my family and I liked to do.

Once the ferry docked at Makko Isle, we pulled out and took off in the four-wheeler. Sora and I sat in front while Wakka and Tidus in back with the supplies seated in the rack above us on the roll frame. Tidus and Wakka would periodically point out certain coves out to Sky, telling him the stories related to them while I concentrated on driving. Some were myths and local legends and others were personal experiences. He giggled and smiled. His eyes were shining so brightly making my heart skip. _God, Sky. If you only knew to what extent you affect me. I need you so much_. At some point, we passed through a densely forested area, specifically a grove of poupi trees. I looked back at two sitting behind me, my face silently asking and they both grinned and nodded in unison.

They both were also getting into Sora's childlike excitement; it was almost like kid discovering the delight of candy for the first time. It was infectious. Sora's eyes widened when the vehicle drew to a stop. He had heard so much about the legendary trees of love.

The tree was not that much different from the coconut trees just shorter. The truck had the same jointed texture. The fruit itself was very different; they had the shape of a fairly large, star with rounded edges. I climbed up one of the trees to pick one. Once I was on the ground again I took a small pocket knife out and cut into the fruit removing one of the five points. When I finished carving, I dropped the juicy piece on the floor and instantly squished it beyond recognition. I handed the rest of the poupi to the brunette. "It's safe to eat now. Try it." Sky frowned, not understanding why I had done that in the first place. "It has to do with the legend." Sora still eyed the fruit suspiciously like it was poisoned or something.

Wakka spoke up, "Sora, you know the story behind the poupi right?"

Sora looked, "Sort of, about sharing it with the one you love."

"Not many outside the tribes know this but there's a lot more to the story of the poupi. You know all three of us belong to the local tribes, right?" Sora nods still holding on to the fruit. Wakka continued, "Well, I'm sure you've noticed the difference in appearance in the two major tribes. The one that Riku and Tidus come from, known as the Makko tribe, generally have light blond to stark white hair, great height, and for the most part ice blue eyes but that's not always the case especially when there's mixed blood. While with my tribe, the Yevon tribe…"

"You mean your God, Yevon?" Sora asked.

Wakka nodded as he held his hand silencing the brunette. "Yeah. I'm getting to that. People from the Yevon tribe don't stand out physically as the Makkos. Our appearance can range from bright red hair to brown and the eyes that go from brown to red. It just depends. Now here is where Yevon and the poupi come in. According to our lore, Yevon existed in a blanket of night. Time passed and the God became lonely and desired company and so the Isles were created blossoming with life. As happy as it made the God there was still a part that remained empty. The God desired to be loved so he created his perfect mate and name her Makko. She was beautiful in form with cascading hair the color of moonlight and eyes reflecting the sea in its depths. Yevon and Makko instantly fell in love and the Isles flourished. Time passed and the two lovers gave birth to many children, our early ancestors. Their love was perfect, but it didn't last; Makko was not born as a God but created by one; so her life was finite. Yevon couldn't bare the thought of his love perishing from his domain forever. The God incased her soul into to the form of a tree, the poupi tree. When the tree bares fruit, each one contains a part of the love the two shared, the love of soulmates. So anyone who shares the star shape fruit with another is bound soul to soul forever like our God, Yevon, and his love, Makko."

"Beautiful story."

"Yes…but it's not something to take likely."

The brunette turned to me, "You believe this?"

"Yes, Sky, I do. That's why I destroyed part of the fruit making it incomplete and harmless."

"Oh," was the only thing the brunette could think to say.

Tidus glanced at his watch, "Hey guys hate to break the history lesson but we need to get going or Cid is going to ream us something fierce."

With that, all of them hopped back into the vehicle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten more minutes of driving and the surrounding landscape opened to a bridge crossing a substantial amount of water. The doors were removed from the 4-wheeler before they set out this morning. Sora wasn't use to traveling without a barrier between him and the road. Curious, he placed his foot outside the door area creating the illusion of nothing under his foot and the water racing below at incredible speeds. He could almost imagine what it would be like to fly. Butterflies began to form in his stomach. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of being up front anymore. The speed was starting to mess with his head and the absence of the door didn't help.

The brunette was lost in thought when he felt a hand rest on his thigh. Sora abruptly looked at the owner and found magnificent green eyes watching him in congruent with the road. Somehow Sei had felt his fear. The brunette could feel his concern and he began to calm down and relax.

It made him happy to know that Sei finally knew everything and that he didn't have to hide anything anymore. He was Sky once again and was sharing his life with the most incredible person. He watched Riku admiring how small silver tresses waving against the wind escaped the tie that held the rest of hair captive. He was beautiful, everything about him was beautiful. Without thinking he place his hand on top of Sei's and intertwined their fingers together. Sky smiled as he brought the back of Sei's hand to his lips, brushing them lightly, reverently. Sei's eyes momentarily widened from the brunette's gesture and immediately turned back to watching the road. Sora quickly let go, startled by his own actions. _I wasn't even thinking._ The brunette thought.

The men in front spent the rest of the trip without another word eagerly watching the road. Tidus could see both men blushing. Even though he had seen everything that had just passed between them he kept it to himself. Something had definitely happened between the two. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when things had changed, but he was willing to bet it started after the birthday party. Though, he wasn't sure what 'it' meant or where 'it' was leading. To be perfectly honest he really didn't care as long as Riku was happy and nothing bad happened to his friend. They were not brothers but they might as well be and Tidus found from time to time he could be as protective as one.

When they reached the campsite, the vehicle was thrown into park and all four men were immediately descended upon by the inhabitants of the campsite, two twin squealing devils, bubbling mother and Kairi, smirking Cid, and the stoic Ansem. Greetings were quick and sincere and soon everyone got comfortable and began their day in earnest now that everyone was accounted for and ready.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora's body thrummed from the excitement in the air. It was still pretty early in the morning and Sei, his step father, Cid, Wakka, and I were getting the crab traps ready while Kairi, Riku's mom, Feif, Tidus, and Ansem were busy preparing the fryer and this huge broiler.

Riku explained how they were going to catch crab with the traps. Sora listened intently. He had never in his life seen something remotely like this. Riku and Cid brought up this cooler when both Sora and Wakka finished laying out the traps. The plastic chest was filled full of rotten chicken meat. They would be used as bait to lure the crabs. Sora scratched his head wondering about how this was going to work. The traps were made of several panels framed with a wire mesh with an inch of space between each crisscross. Every trap had an empty, plastic, gallon, milk jug attached. Wakka said that they were floaties used to mark the location of the traps in the water. It would allow the men to retrieve the traps when the time is right.

Riku and Cid placed rotten meat into a small area that was accessed from the outside but protruded into the caged area. Sora could understand everything except for the reverse wire funnel on one the panel. The funnel flowed into the center of the cage. Riku noticed the look of confusion on Sora's face when he was looking at the funnel like structure.

"That's where the crabs enter the cage. That's why it's turned inward making it really hard for the crab to crawl back out. It would be like you sticking your hand into a cookie jar that had a sharp lip on the inside so when you try to retreat, your hand gets snagged preventing you from removing it, effectively trapping you."

"Huh." Sora just nodded his head.

Once all the traps were baited, Cid instructed everyone to start loading them into the two boats. When everyone was finished, Cid nodded his head and all four men pulled the two small fishing boats into the water. Riku and Sora climbed into one while Cid and Wakka took the other. The motors turned over and both boats took off on the water in opposite directions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

My family has a long tradition with this particular cove. Every year during breeding season the crabs would come closer to the shores where it is warm. That's when the local 'joe shomes' are to able to fish for crab.

I was so excited about finally getting the chance to bring Sky out here. I've wanted to show him this place for a long time. It didn't take long to get everything together. Now I was driving our boat into position. The water was quiet this morning as we skimmed over it. Sky seemed entranced.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Sky's eyes widen for sec at the question, "Oh, I guess I'm a little wound up. I've been to the coast before but I have never done anything even remotely close to what you and your family live everyday."

I smiled, "So…you're having fun?"

"Oh, yes! Thanks Sei. I'm having the best time of my life." Sky looked away slightly blushing, "It's all because of you." He added in a gentle whisper.

I knew this might be stepping over the line but it came so natural that I didn't think of it when I reached over and gently squeezed his hand. "I'm glad." Sky turned back around and looked directly at me brightly. We stayed like that until I became aware of my thumb gently stroking the back of his hand. I quickly released in the guise of pointing to the place where we would stop and start laying out the traps. Sora didn't seem put away so I relaxed a little. Even though it was an innocent gesture, I felt betrayed by my body and my growing attraction for Sky/ Sora.

We soon reached our destination I slowed the boat down to a creepy pace. I instructed to Sora to drop a trap into the water at y signal. Thirty minutes later all the traps were in place and we headed back to the shoreline in front of the campsite. I told Sky that about mid-day is when we'll return to pick up the traps.

His smile grew. "Cool, what's on the agenda in the mean time?"

"Fun, Sky, lots of fun."

And that's how the first half of the day went. Cid and Ansem were busy fishing a little ways down from the campsite. They both were having a lot of success and ended up with a fair amount of nicely sized trout. I silently thanked Cid for keeping Ansem busy and away from me. I cannot stand that fuck. However, as much as I detest that man the children need their father and I will do anything for the twins so for their sakes alone I'm civil to Ansem in front of the family. Wakka helped Kairi and my mother out with watching the chibi's. Tidus, Sky, and I remained for the most part in the water swimming, play blitzball, and catch bait for Dad and fuck nut.

Catching bait with a net seemed to be the best part of the day for Sky. I could feel his happiness and amusement in learning how to walk the net. When I first presented it to him he only cocked his head in confusion.

"Sei, I just don't get it."

Tidus slapped Sora on the back grinning, "Sit back Blue Eyes and let the professionals show the rooky." Sora glared at the blond while I gave him a love tap to his stomach.

"Tidus stop making fun of Sora." Tidus just smiled and helped me unroll the net.

The net was rectangular and about twenty feet long with two thick poles attached to each end.

"Who walks?" Tidus asked as he took up one pole and held it up.

I grabbed the other pole, "Could you?"

"No prob."

So Tidus and I started to walk out into the water expanding the net completely apart stretching it tight. Sora seemed lost. He couldn't decide if he should follow or stay, at least until I motioned for him. When we were far enough out I made Sky hold onto the pole and waved for Tidus to begin. The blond started to walk further out while Sora tried to hold the pole in place. The pull of the water and Tidus walking was making it difficult for the brunette. I found myself stepping in close behind him. Sky stiffened when he felt me brush up against his back and reach around his waist to help hold the pole in front. I moved my head over his shoulder and spoke softly, "Tidus is about to make a wide arch with the net. Once he's gone out enough he'll swiftly return effectively capturing what ever was swimming at that moment inside the area of the net." Sky took the information and said nothing. He began to relax in my embrace. As the blond got closer to the shore, the pull slackened and Sky didn't need my assistance anymore. However, instead of pulling away he pressed further into my body. My lips rested close to his ear; I fought the desire to kiss it. It grew so strong that it was me that finally had to back off. I almost thought a felt a flicker of disappointment come from the brunette. _What is wrong with me?_

Tidus and Sora pulled the net to the shore and laid it out to reveal the captured treasure. Squall and Quitus joined us soon after. Tidus and I picked out the minnows for fishing and placed them into bucket filled with sea water while Sora and the twins laughed at the baby crabs they found. It didn't take long until the two little devils threatened the poor brunette with their tiny pincers. The kids chased Sky all over the sand. I wanted to tell him not to worry about it since the claws were too small to do any harm. Yet, somehow I think he knew and was just playing dumb. Tidus and I couldn't help but laugh while watching the three giggle and run about.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora sat back in one of the chairs with Kairi sitting opposite. Both adults were leisurely drinking a beer while Riku's mom was cooking fish caught earlier that morning. The kids were fast asleep. They laid under a tarp hung to shield from the sun.

Kairi watched him out of the corner of her eye and smiled when she heard Sora sigh. "They are a hand full aren't they?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He smiled sheepishly. "They're a trip. You raise wonderful kids, Kairi."

"Mm." She agreed. "Yeah. They mean the world to me as does my brother."

"Sei's special isn't he?" It took Kairi a moment to realize Sora was talking about her brother. It seemed that both Riku and Sora had recently taken to calling each other by nicknames. It was odd, not in a bad way just…well…odd. When Kairi really began to think about the two of them it wasn't just the nicknames but a lot of small things. For instance, how fast they became friends; how close they have become; how well Sora knows Riku, it's almost like he knows him better then me, his own sister. Then there were moments when they seemed to anticipate each other. No better way to explain. She didn't even know how to explain it, but it's definitely there. Kairi looked back to the attractive man sitting next to her.

"Sora…May I ask you a personal question?"

He watched her, apprehension flashing across his face. "Suuure…"

"You just meet Riku recently, right?"

"It's been over a month since I've met him in person."

"You both seem really close."

Sora shifted in his chair not too sure where this conversation is going. "Yes, Riku has always been a great person it's not hard to like him." Then he winced at the slip he made. He hoped Kairi wouldn't catch it.

Kairi read in between the lines and caught the hidden meaning. Sora's known Riku before? If it's true, how? "Answer me this then…if you've just met Riku, how is it you know him better then his own sister? You act as if you've known each other for years. I mean I would goes as far to say that you have but that's impossible."

Sora's jaw dropped and started and stopped multiple times before he was able to speak. He dropped his head down so that his bangs fell forward hiding his face. "You're right, you know."

"Which part?"

Still hiding, "The part where I knew him before we met."

"But…" He raised his hand halting her words.

He looked up and looked at Kairi directly; his eyes staring at her intensely. "If I tell you, you have to promise to listen to everything I say without interruption no matter how absurd it sounds."

"Alright."

Sora closed his eyes and told her everything. He talked about how he first met Riku at the age of five, about the dreamscape and how one day Riku slipped up mentioned where he lived, how he took his graduation present to come here to find Riku and meet him in person. He spoke of the misunderstanding, the fight, and the make-up.

Kairi quietly listened. When he was finished she found that she believed every word. As fantastic and far-fetched as it seemed, it made sense. "I believe you."

"What?! Wha…Why?"

"I just does. I can't say why but now that you mention it, there were things as I was growing up with Riku that make sense now."

Sora ran his hand through his hair and was laughing. It was more from the release of tension. Kairi continued to study the brunette. All of it made perfect sense except one thing, the PDA. Well…if you could call it that. It was almost like an attraction.' Kairi stopped on that last thought. No way…but…She had to ask. She needed to know.

"Sora…Are you in love with him?"

Her question hit him like a wall; it was the one question he had always feared answering. Sei and he had already gone through a rollercoaster of stress and drama from meeting each other outside the dreamscape. _Oh my God. What should I say?_ Sora's stopped breathing. His heart was racing, fear coursing through all his veins. The brunette steals a look at the woman sitting patiently next to him. "Gods…you really get to the point."

She continued watching me waiting. _There's no way that I can lie to her. No. I need to stop lying to myself._

"Yes."

"Truly?"

"Completely." Sora's answer was even smaller than before.

Kairi's scrutiny lessened and she leaned over to grip Sora's forearm. The brunette was so scared to see her face that her touch surprised him. When he looked up he saw the most warming smile and he relaxed.

"How long?"

"I think since our first dream together. Yet I've only recently begun to realize the nature of my feelings." Sora sighed.

"Have you told him?"

"Kairi! No. How can I?"

"Sora…" She began.

"NO!" Sora ripped his arm away from her grasp and hugged himself tight. "You think this is easy for me. I'm in love with your brother. A man, Kiari. I'm a man who desires another man. Not just any man but your brother. You think I'm COMFORTABLE with this." He hissed, his voice cracking. Kairi looked like she wanted to say something more but Sora never gave her a chance. "I'm not gay. I like women and I've never been attracted to any men before, but with Riku it's different. It's always different with him. I want him"

"Sora, You can't hide forever."

The brunette became angry from those words. Who was she to say that? She couldn't understand at all. "Those are interesting words coming from you, Kairi. Will you take your own advice?"

Kairi drew back her hands as if she had been burned. "Wha…What do you mean by that?"

Sora didn't mean to bring any of this up. His anger was slowly disappearing and distress rose from the subject he brought up that everyone seemed to shy from. "You know what I mean. Kairi it can't be good for the kids. All children know, no matter how much you try to hide things they ALWAYs know. And what about Wakka?"

"Don't you bring up Wakka!"

"That's what I thought. Will you ever tell him? You can't hide forever." His words echo Kairi's and she froze.

"YO!!!"

Both adults looked up at the new voice joining them to see Riku waving enthusiastically, Wakka, Tidus, Cid, ad Ansem trailing behind. They were busy pulling the two boats onto shore. Sora, Kairi, raced over to help with the catch.

The day wore on and Sora soon forgot the conversation he shared with the young woman. Delight and laughter replaced the nervousness from earlier.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora fell back against the couch. It felt like heaven. I watched him sag pressing deep into the cushions as if all his bones were removed from his body. I had to laugh at that. Today had been exhausting. I guess that's why I opted for Sky and I to return back at the house after we ate. Tidus and Wakka wanted to stay the night and Mom and Cid said that they will bring the two back later sometime tomorrow in the evening. So we left saying our farewells.

"Did you like today?"

Sora turned his head towards me rewarding me with a smile, powerful and sincere. "Oh yes. I really like your family, Sei. The crab fishing thing was so cool."

Sky continued telling me everything that he liked. He really got a kick out of the cages and how they caught so many crabs inside to how I taught him to clean the crabs before they got boiled in the big pot. "Yeah it was kind of difficult taking off their top shell at first. Then washing the guts out in the water afterwards was…interesting." I'm sure he meant disgusting.

"Yeah when I was younger I thought it looked like orange worms with gray green oatmeal." Sky stifled a small chuckle.

"That's weird, Sei. You always made such comparisons, even in our dreams."

"Humph." I grinned. "I guess I did. You would know."

"mmmm…yes I would."

It was nice actually to be able to sit here together, with no one around. I sat next to Sky not really looking at anything just listening to waves weaving their music and reveling in his presence. His emotions coating me like a thick lacquer. I could hear the rise and fall of his chest. The rhythm had set the pace of my heart.

The brunette, still smiling, leaned his head back along the top edge of the couch looking straight up at the ceiling. "That canned meat has nothing on fresh crab."

"You like?" I asked already knowing the answer.

" I loved it. All of this, the fishing, the sea, the house, the job, my time with you, I love all of it." He tilted his face towards me staring deeply with those gorgeous sapphire eyes I have always loved. "Thanks Sei."

I brought my hand to his face and gently brushed through his rich, brown bangs. Soft and thick, they were so soft to touch. Sky closed his eyes humming softly like a content cat. Each pass of my hand made, slowly became more confident and Sky began to press into each stroke. Something was happening here that I wasn't too sure I understood. There was a distinct sound. I focused on it source. There. Beating. I listened. The beat quickened becoming stronger and heavier drowning out the rest of the evening sounds. _My heart…_

"Yes…" A hand pressed against my chest bringing me out of my thoughts. "…I can hear it. It's fast." I stared at the hand then followed up the arm and looked straight at the owner.

Sky? My chest clinched. The pace quickened.

"My heart?" How did he? I wasn't aware I spoke out load.

"Sei…"

When did he get so close?

"I can feel you."

His face was inches from mine.

"I can feel what you feel."

Sky, I can't look at you.

"I tried denying my own emotions. Even Kairi guessed…I…I just can't anymore."

The hand that was resting on my chest moved up to cup my cheek.

"…especially since I might not be alone."

When I leaned into the hand on my face, I felt another lightly stroking my neck.

"Sei…look at me."

I can't think. I want him, but I can't let him know…our friendship.

"Please Sei, I need to see your eyes."

I don't want things to change. I don't want to lose him.

"Let me see your emerald colored eyes. Look at me."

I did. I froze. There was so much emotion in Sky's face. What was he thinking? Did he know I how I felt, how I wanted, how I loved him?

My dream became reality when I felt the slight pressure of lips on mine. _He's…he's kissing…me?_ He didn't retreat but stayed still waiting for my reaction. Desire flared within my chest burning higher and higher until I moved forward reaching his face. I held him as I kissed back. Soon the kiss turned into mutual passion. We stayed like that for sometime, tasting each other. I was the first to pull back. I started to shiver.

"Sky?"

Sora leaned forward touching his forehead to mine staring directly into me. "Sei, I need to tell you something, something important." He laughed a little more from stress then humor. "…But I'm scared. I don't want to lose you but I need to…"

I closed my eyes. _Please_. I pleaded internally_. Please say it…because I'm not strong enough to…_ I rubbed my nose against his. "Say it…Sky. I'll listen. I'll never leave no matter what it is."

Sora closed his eyes rubbing his lips lightly upon mine, never really committing. My senses were overloaded, too much to distinguish. My blood was pounding in my ears, my heart hammering, my chest seizing. Oh God please.

"I'm in love with you." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Sky." I could barely contain myself. I momentarily touched his lips again. "I love you too."

Sora choked back a sob. He was happy but there was concern and fear laced inside him as well. Was I just saying that because all this time I thought he was a female? He feared I was deluding myself. I need him to understand. I need him to know the truth behind my feelings. I rubbed my cheek along his. "I have loved you for so long. Not you as a woman or you as a man, just you, just Sora." I pulled back to see him. "I love you."

He choked again, stray tears running down his cheeks. He was about to speak when I kissed him again. Everything became disjointed. I couldn't tell if it was coming from me or him…no it was the both of us. Elation. Need. Desire. Then we changed. Love. Passion. Arousal. Our kissing turned into a frenzy from all the emotions played back and forth. Sora pulled me closer. He was asking me for something. I couldn't hear. I concentrated in between breaths. He tried again. I final heard and lost all control.

"Touch me." He hissed desperately.

God help me, I did.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Okay…sigh….that was not easy and I'm glad this chapter is finished. Definitely more to come. If you wondering what…(heheh)…not telling.

I freely admit I purposely made the last chapter a cliffhanger. I know…the evil side just came out. It was a shitty thing to do even after the time lag between chapters. I'm so glad everyone has really liked the story far. I had so much fun reading all the reviews it was like listening to people talking about a soap opera.

Thanks SO MUCH for everyone giving their opinions; I listen to every one of them. I decided that I like not having the :::inserts::: and will not be using them anymore.

One more thing, I had to go to the doctor. I was experiencing a sharp pain to my head. He said that the air inside exceeded the capacity of my skull so he had to poke a needle to my temple to release the air. I was so mad, I couldn't believe what all those reviews did to me. :) THANKS!!!!!


	8. lovers

**Disclaimer:** I love this game but sadly I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters otherwise I wouldn't make loyal gaming KH fans wait :P

**Parings:** Sora/Riku because are the best.

**Warnings:** This fic is an AU and a YAOI (which means male/male relationships). R for language, adult behavior, and sexual stuff in later chapters. So, if you feel that this not what you had in mind then please proceed to the next story and do not read mine.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**:::Chapter 7- Lovers:::**

A lone male figure stands on the edge of where the waves crest soon to retreat away from the shore. It is still pretty early in the morning and the dawn's first light is barely peaking over the horizon. Even though the young woman is some distance from the man, she can see his vibrant red hair clearly waving about. She hugs herself to keep the cold at bay. Thinking about Wakka always brings warmth to her.

Normally Kairi never wakes at this hour. It takes an act from Yevon, himself, for her to rise before daylight. One constant she and her brother share that always seem to amuse friends and family over the years. She smiles at an old memory of when Riku and her are the age the five. Dad love pranks and never hesitates to use his creative mind on his own children. _I remember one morning in particular when Mom tried everything possible and still could wake us up. Dad decided that it was a perfect time to try out his new portable boat horn. Needless to say, Riku and I were not amused. Dad chuckled for months after the incident._ _Even now, he stills give me and Riku shit_.

But today is different. She doesn't know why but she couldn't sleep.

Kairi watches Wakka stand silently in front of her. She knows their friendship is becoming more and more strained, lately. It grieves her to know that there is nothing she can do about it. She fears the day when he will settle down and possibly leave the Destiny Isles forever. His talents are wasted here. Everyone on the Isles thinks so. Wakka is an incredible Blizball player. He is not at the professional level that Tidus is but as a coach he is top rank. The woman fears and wishes for the day when her dear friend figures this out.

She knows it is selfish but she needs his friendship. Wakka is a like a support, a safe harbor. He is the main reason she is still sane after all these years of living with Ansem as her lover and the father of her children. No matter what the problem is Wakka never turns her away when she needs someone to talk to or to simply hold her in time of great distress. Often she wonders if she walks the fine line between just friends and lovers. They have never been intimate but she sometimes has a hard time reigning in her emotions. The red head man is special to her and yet she regrets too much to ever explain her feelings towards him. _He may not even feel the same_. The sides of her heart pull and pang at the last thought.

Slowly she begins to step forward along the damp sand to join her friend. The wind is harsh and brings cold air off the ocean. Without the sun's warmth it is very chilly. As she nears, she can hear him speaking out loud to himself. Kairi tries to concentrate but she hears nothing until she is standing directly behind him.

"…I'm such a loser…" _What?!?_

**0ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo0**

The small waves lightly touch his feet. He shivers with every pass. "Still pretty cool this morning." He lifts he hand to his nose rubbing without much thought. Cold breeze suddenly swoops across the surface of the water and aggressively grabs and pulls on Wakka's wind breaker. Usually he is immune to the morning chill but today he wasn't up to much of what life shoves at him.

_Why is it that everyone gets everything they wish for while I'm stuck groveling like a dog?_ _For instance, people like Mr. Anders. That old fart is still lively at his age and his coffee company, his baby, is thriving and constantly growing. Another example is Cloud. He is well …rich, insanely rich. Enough said. Since I'm on the subject, how about the two newly 'attached to hip' pricks, Riku and Sora. Those two really are a strange pair._

The redhead is not entirely sure what to make of their friendship. Thinking about the two makes him think of lovers. If they weren't of the same sex they would be… "Gross, ya. Bigboy is here is not going to even go there." A huge chill streaks up his back emphasizing his feelings on the subject. What ever. Wakka quickly dismisses the stray thought. Riku would never swing that way anyways. He is a skirt chaser to the 'T'. "Shoot, if you look up the word 'masculine', you would see Riku's picture right next it with him grinning from ear to ear, the bum."

Either way Sora and Riku are happy to be near each other. It's not just him but everyone. We all see it. Sora is the air that Riku needs to breathe, to live. It is almost like the silver haired bastard is holding his breath at least until Sora enters the picture and Riku is brought to life. The way he is now as apposed to only a month ago, there's no comparison, the difference is between night and day.

"Then there is Tidus…well… maybe he isn't a good example," Wakka muses. He can't put his finger on it but he doesn't believe Tidus is where his friend wishes to be. Maybe they have more in common than he thinks. The redhead turns up his collar in a lame attempt to block the oncoming winds and grasps the edges of his jacket pulling it tight against his body. _The wind is not going to let up is it?_

He begins to kick methodically at the sand creating small ditches. Next person on his list of smug punks, is Ansem. Not much to say. He is an asshole. He gets everything that he never deserves, a wonderful woman, two children by the extraordinary lady and living with a beautiful family. Wakka always tries to think the best of all men but when it comes to the white haired bastard he can't reach that far into his soul. Of course it may have to do with the woman he has at his side.

"Fuck, I'm such a loser."

"Funny…been thinking that for awhile now too." A small feminine giggle follows. Wakka whirls around, surprised to find the very object of his dreams standing before him. She and her brother both are of a different breed and very much alike at times. Times such as now like their desire to tease the redheaded man relentlessly.

"Well, at least I don't rank up there with having blond roots."

A small mock grasp of shock escapes her lips then her eyes narrow playfully. "At least I never scream like a little girl and I AM a girl." Her smirk growing wider.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Na uh."

"Ah huh."

"Na uh."

Kairi bunches her fist closely to her chest squealing for all its worth. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH…Oh, my name is Wakka, and I can't help but whither in my helpless girly fashion because I am such a poof. WAAAAAAAAumph…"

Wakka quickly tackles the young women in mid-verbal assault and proceeds to tickle her for all it's worth. Bursts of laughter ripple through the faintly lit sky. Soon the man stills his assault and contents himself to hugging her from behind. He rationalizes his behavior on the pretense of her needing protection from the wind. They both know otherwise. It is moments such as these that Wakka wants to cry out in pain. Pain of knowing he will never have her. Of knowing he can never openly share his heart. Knowing he will never have that privilege and it hurts so much.

Awkward silence falls between the two. They both start to fidget in place but neither wants to leave the other's presence. The wind picks up again. He feels her shiver and instinctively pulls her closer to him.

She sighs. "It's pretty chilly."

Wakka shrugs. "Hell, Yevon must be putting in new air-conditioning for us islanders. I wish he would leave things as is. I'll take hot as hell over chilly any day."

Her smile deepens. "You were always a freak."

"Being a freak has its advantages."

"I'm sure they do."

The taller man nudges the woman affectionately. "So, why so early? I can count on one hand how many times I've seen you awake at this ungodly hour and still have a finger to pick my nose with." He returns with the same amount of humor filling his words.

"Yeah …yeah…yeah….Funny man…Oxboy. I already have my brother to bully me around he doesn't need help."

Wakka grunts and ignores the verbal jab, "I noticed Quitis is beginning to talk to others. I'm happy for you, I know how her silence has been wearing on you…and…and her fa…Ansem." The last part coming out more as a growl then light conversation.

Kairi not noticing couldn't hide her shock from the new bit of information. _Her little Quitis is speaking? When did this happen?_ For the longest time girl would only talk to her brother, Squall. "She talks to you?" She ventures.

"Me? Na. I saw her the other day whispering to one of my roommates, ya."

"Who?!" She blurts. Embarrass, she quickly calms herself and asks again in a gentler voice. Knowing it's wrong, she feels jealousy of the unknown recipient. She cannot help it; she's been waiting for so long for her little girl to speak, to say a single word. _Why wasn't her, her mother? I care about her most!_ "Who was it?"

"Huh?...Oh, it was Sora. I guess he has that way about him."

_Sora? _She doesn't understand. _ Why him? He's an outsider and not really family._

Even though he notices the difference in Kairi's demeanor Wakka continues. "Hell, he even tamed that silver haired, bastard brother of yours." Kairi perks at this. No surprise, really. A fool can see the difference the brunette did for Riku but for Wakka to notice speaks volumes.

Wakka chuckles a little to himself. The sound of his amusement is soothing and makes her feel content. "Don't fret. It's just a phase. Soon you'll be complaining about how much she talks." The red headed man gives Kairi one more friendly squeeze before he releases. "Come on, girl, let's head back to camp, everyone should be waking soon," he whispers.

Her smile falters slightly but is able to quickly conceal the slip. _We never talk anymore, do we? Somehow we are always busy aren't we_? She watches the man walk in front of her. And before she could catch herself, the words spill forth. "I miss you."

"Did you say something?" He speaks over his shoulder in mid-stride.

"Let's hurry. Mom's probably making breakfast. You know how she is."

He smirks, falling for her mask.Both race back reminiscing in their childhood memories of a simpler life and less complications.

**0ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo0**

Absolute heaven is the only way to describe this feeling within me. There is warmth everywhere. I can't help but drown in Sky's presence. His body is pressed against mine. His scent is rich and saturates my scenes. It helps to ground into reality of the change in our relationship. I cannot question if it is only a dream. I am overjoyed to know I am able to say that this is truly reality.

_For a long time now, I have known of my growing attraction for Sora, the demanding need to be near him, to talk to me, for him to know me. It would be like cutting off both of my arms or removing my eyes. I could survive somehow without them but I would live as a lost individual always feeling the lingering sensation of what I am missing. I never want to leave him ever._

_Gods, last night, to say that he surprised me is an understatement_.

My hands rest on his bare skin. The rise and fall of his chest as he breathes is soothing. His body will twitch in sleep. An arm, leg, or his waist will periodically jerk, a signal of deep slumber. I bury my nose into the mess of brown hair breathing deeply. I don't regret us together like this, quite the opposite. I'm not stupid, longing for Sora definitely redefines my sexual orientation and maybe I should be somewhat scared or concerned but none of that matters. _Fuck it. How ever I can have him, I don't care. Only he matters_.

Lying next to him reminds me of the time when a very small me would pester mom on laundry days. Everyone in our neighborhood including us would wash our clothes by hand and finish by hanging them out to dry. I loved to see the long bed sheets bellowing in the ocean breeze. They would sway rhythmically creating over lapping shadows on the ground. I would run for hours through the hanging sheets, squealing as the edges drag over my small forehead.

One day, my biological Dad presents my mother with a washer and dryer. I clearly remember her smile and Dad's eyes. It is one the few clear memories I have of him. Mom didn't waste time using the two new utilities. The first day is a surprise for her. Instead of her child running around aimlessly I immediately throw myself into the pile of freshly dried clothes. Mom is slightly peeved and didn't know what to do at first. There I am, squirming and giggling in the middle of the clothes resting on the couch waiting to be folded creating a mess. However, she couldn't fight the smile threatening to break across her face. Since that day, like clockwork, Mom washes the clothes, dries the clothes, and once she piles the clothes I would throw myself in to center creating a nest of warmth and fall asleep. Not once did she get mad. I love her.

Even now, I can still feel the sensation of warmth encasing my body, seeping into all places within me. It is the same as when I am near Sora. The closer we become the harder it is to refute and harder to explain. This connection, this bond between him and me, it isn't tangible but definitely exists. His being there fills my lungs; it moves my heart to beat. I live to have more of him. He is all that life is meant to be, pure, comfort, love, and peace. All Sora has to do is look at me and I tremble. I want to touch. I must possess. I need to love. I cherish.

Sky's deep breaths can be heard over the sounds of the waves brushing up against the shore just outside my two bedroom windows. _So soothing to listen to._

I turn over gently in hopes of not waking him. His head tucked into the dip between my neck and shoulder. Sky's chocolate brown bangs are splayed across his face and my arm. He's beautiful. Mind you not in a feminine way, he is male in every way possible. My fingers reach to the edge of his face, lightly trace his eye brows. The tips brush against his bangs and I revel in their soft texture. I slowly move the strands from his eyes and forehead. So strange…

_It wasn't always like this for me_. _When did it start? These feelings? _

I've had so many lovers that I can't begin to count. Women attract me. I love to lose myself with in their curves and soft, naked skin. No matter who I date my heart is never there for me to give, I never care more than light affection. It isn't until I meet Sora and fully realize the truth behind our friendship. I discover that I did indeed have heart and it only beats for one person, forever. My heart beats for Sora/ Sky, my love and now my lover.

Dawn is beginning to break. Streaks of light begin to crawl along the floor illuminating free flowing dust. They always appear as miniature lightning bugs to me. My attention returns to man lying next me. _Sky will wake soon._ I think with excitement.

My fingers start to fall across his jaw and draw lines along his neck. My actions bring more sensual memories into my mind's eye.

_My lips captured within his demanding kiss..._

_Offered skin…_

_Finger tips gently learning turn passionate…_

_Labored breathing…_

_Emotions merging into one frenzy…_

_Movement quickening…_

_Contact closing…_

_Trembling touch and taste…_

_Exponential hunger…_

_Unquenchable thirst… _

_Never enough…_

_I…we…_

_Gods, I want all of it over and over again. _

"Dammit, I need to calm down. I'm getting a stiffy just thinking about it." I whisper.

"Hmmm…I agree… hard as steel. My thigh thanks you for the bruise you are leaving." A rasp whisper comes from the silence.

My eyes snap back to the man curled against my side to find blue within blue eyes, still sleep heavy, smiling at me. My insides beam. I bend my head down so that my lips brush up against the edge of his ear. "Morning, love."

"Ah!" He squeaks as his face burns a fierce red. "That tickles." He says while tucking his head under my chin. _Ahhh…that's adorable._

"Your not embarrassed about last night are you?"

He shakes his head. "No. It's just a little hard to believe we are…"

"…lovers?" I complete his thought.

"Yeah." He offers shyly.

Suddenly an ugly thought pops into my head and I plead to myself it is not true. _I need to know._ "Do you regret us?"

Sky's eyes widen to my question causing butterflies to flutter through my stomach. _Please…_ "Never, Sei…Do..do you?" I could feel him doubting and becoming scared by his own question. He desperately wants 'us'. I can sense it.

I bury my face into his hair again, taking comfort. "Us? Last night?" Sky slowly nods. "Gods, Sky!" **::Never::** An explosion of possessiveness, love and desire churned in my chest. I speak through his bangs. "Let's look at the evidence. I wasn't drunk or drugged. I wasn't forced. I have been in love with you since the moment I met you. You make me happy beyond words and … I wanted you. I want you. I'm in love with you." I quickly turn his head towards me and kiss him gently and thoroughly trying to express everything I feel for him. Finally I break away and return to nuzzling his hair. "You mean everything to me, love."

I meant it. I would never lie to this man and I know he knows. _He knows me._ I pull away to see his face. Sky's smile is brilliant stealing my breath. He starts to shyly move his hands across the nap of my neck, stroking through my long soft silver traces falling down my chest. I hum contently from his ministrations.

His words break the comfortable silence. "I like that." He breaths.

Sky unaware twirls circle motifs through my hair with his finger. Goose bumps flare all over my chest and down my back making me shiver with delight. "What's that?" I purr.

"…what you just called me. I like the sound of it. It's nice." Sky shifts closer sending tingles up and down my spine. **::Don't stop.::** I scream in my mind.

As though he could read my thoughts, he whispers lightly against my ear. "I won't." If I thought I was drowning before, I can't even begin to describe how it feels now. Sky is intoxicating to say the least. Every feeling is so strong and in the middle of it all is one single emotion standing out above all others stealing my breath. I is… **::Love.::** My hands start to rub along his ribs traveling at a lazy pace to his lower back.

"That tickles." Sky smirks and caressing the edge of my ear with his teeth. My arms wrap completely around his waist pressing him closer to me. Something deep and welcome stirs between us. At the same moment, the warmth increases and changes into concrete emotions, passion edged deep with lust.

Sora's gentle breathing transforms to gasps. He can't speak. I sense he wants to ask. **::Can we? Now?::**

I still, hearing his silent question. All I see is blue. I lose myself gazing deep into his eyes, into to their limitless color never wanting to return. "Oh love! Always."

"Seiiii….mmm."

The rest is left to silence and action.

**0ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo0**

A hand silently touches my shoulder and squeezes affectionately. I don't have to turn my head to know it's Sky. I always know by the warmth racing over my neck when ever he is near. _Just another weird quark, like dreaming together, that he and I share._ I momentarily close my eyes as I lean my cheek into the back of his hand. Sky bends down to kiss my head while whispering, "I love you."

"Sky." The only word I could speak. Emotions are chocking off what ever else I want to say to him, but he understands. When I collect myself enough I sit up straight and go back to the task before me.

My lover stares at the computer. "That Tidus' computer?"

"Uh huh."

"Death to anyone who touches it?"

"This would be the one."

"Huh." The blue eyed man shrugs and places two mugs down on the table before me. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee fills the air.

"Thanks. Morning breakfast?"

The brunette chuckles, "Didn't you know coffee is one of the five basic food groups essential for a balance diet."

I just shake my head. "Addiction is an ugly thing."

"Then I guess I'll have to pay for another newly acquired fixation. The price is up there I'll have you know." Sky juts his bottom lip out in a mock pout.

The sides of my mouth curl into a grin, "Huh, and what FIXATION would that be?" I draw out my voice as seductively as possibly. Behind me, an audible whimper escapes from Sora's throat. I smirk in victory. _I love finding new ways to turn him on._

Nice muscular arms wrap around my neck and lips press against my temple. I sag in place like a content boneless cat "One that is slowly becoming impossible to ignore."

"Strong enough to rival coffee?" I ask.

"I'm afraid so."

"Must be pretty intense." I purr.

"Yes and I love it." He speaks against my face. His warm breath brushes my cheek.

The arms around my neck tighten for second then relaxes but doesn't release. His emotions are pulsating in time with my heart. "So what you are doing?" He asks curiously. Tilting his head to get a better look at what I have pulled up on the computer.

I stop and look back up at the screen. "Oh. Well…I was doing some research." I type in the address for a search engine on the web browser.

I feel Sky becoming curious by my actions. "Really? Anything in particular?"

"Gay porn." I say in monotone, waiting patiently for his inevitable outburst.

"Wha…What!?!" Sora's eyes widen. "It's incredible to see you embracing this whole gay thing with abundant enthusiasm, but porn?"

I smile internally. I can only imagine what he's thinking now. He is so endearingly cute. I swivel around on my chair to face the object of my adoration. His is watching every move I make with great interest. It is the same look from last night and the one I earned earlier this morning. _I want him to always look at me like that_. I grab his waist firmly guiding him to lower his body and straddle my seated legs. He happily follows my silent demand. His eyes never losing contact even after he is comfortably sitting on of my lap. My fingers travel up and under the brunette's cotton t-shirt. His stomach flips and jerks as I lightly pass over open skin. Sky shivers never moving. He's enjoying the sensation and presses into my caress. _He is so erotic to watch._ My voice is deeper and huskier then I remember, "Well number one I'm not gay perse…"

"Seeeiiiii…Face it…We're guys. Both of us are irreversibly attracted to each other and I know for a fact, after last night, I can't go a minute without touching you in some way or fashion and I KNOW you feel the same. Lastly, we are in a romantic relationship. Conclusion…you're gay."

"Fine. I'm gay but only because it's you."

"That's denial." He frowns disappointedly. "Sei…only...Ah, hup!" I quickly place my hand over his mouth to stop any rebuttal my love wants to say.

"I'm being very serious here. I have been somewhat of a slut in the past few years and I have dated a myriad of people. Only you drive me into frenzy like no other, female or not." I slowly remove my hand. I try to put the truth behind my heart into my words. Sora didn't respond verbally but elects instead a different form of communication. _Gods, what a kisser_! We soon break. Both of us are gasping for air. Emerald meets Sapphire.

"So."

"So." I return smiling.

"So back to what you were saying?" Sky prompted.

"Oh…yeah…while you were in the kitchen, an interesting thought came to mind."

"Mmmm?"

"It's like this, you've been a virgin for how long?"

"Too long."

"While I whole heartedly agree with that statement, I'm forced to wonder even after our two bouts of passion if you are still one."

His elegant eye brow arches. "How so?" My lover playfully growls. Sky shifts a little on my lap and initiates a flurry of nips along my neck. Groaning, I tilt my head further back exposing more skin for him to play with. Sora does not disappoint.

I have to concentrate to continue. "Let's define virginity." To my delight, Sky just grunts never stopping. "With…ah…a female, we can agree that virginity is lost when they are 'penetrated', right?"

"Mmmm."

"Okay…so…ah…so what about a guy?"

Sky sits up abruptly. His face frowns in deep concentration. "Well, would it be when he is 'doing' the penetration?"

"So you might say that penetration is the key word."

The brunette's mouth opens forming a silent 'oh'. Then his beautiful azure eyes narrow in suspicion. His curiosity is bubbling. It's lighting up the end of my nerves. "What do you have in mind?" I unconsciously sigh in relief. He's not rejecting me. I was afraid he would. I almost thought he might not want to do anything like this.

"Sei, I would never reject you." The strength behind his words throws me for a loop. "But…"

My shoulders sag. "But?..."

"You don't need to research for that." Sky starts to snicker. Now I'm suspicious.

"How so, blue eyes?"

"Well, just take a look at you're favorite curse words. You know, the ones that are the most colorful." _Huh?_ "Don't give me that look. You know exactly what I mean." _What…huh?_ "Like butt fuck for instance, that's pretty visual in its self. Then there's butt munch, bum licker, cock suc…" _I can't believe I 'm hearing all this coming from his mouth. What happened to my innocent Sky?_ "…rison bitch…" _Sky?_ "…pitching for the other team, then what's about catcher vs. pitc…." _I'm not sure I can hear anymore._ "Sei….I may be sexually delinquent especially in the 'doing' department but I'm no moron."

That got me out of my 'Riku is uturally stumped' mode. "Love, I never said that… it's just…it's… I only want to do this right, you and I. I want our first time making love to go right."

Sora gives an audible sigh as he runs his hand through his long bangs that fall in front framing his face handsomely. _Who would ever believe that I would fall so hard and completely? Well, truth be told, he had my heart ages ago; I'm just now catching on._

The brunette quietly captures my face with care and tilts me to face him directly. He gently smiles creating warm streaks slinking across my chest. I will never tire of his attention coupled by those hypnotic blue eyes. "I want to make love to you. I like what we've done so far but if there's more ways to be intimate with you, then I'm game." He cups my cheek. I instantly close my eyes to his loving touch. "Plus, now that I think about it, all we've done is mutual masturbation." My eyes shoot open and confident fingers quickly press against my lips shutting off anything I plan to say. "That is not to say that I didn't enjoy what we have shared, Gods…actually 'enjoy' would be understating. It's just I want to give you everything and that definitely includes my virginity. So…" Sora removes his person from my lap and rotates me back around to face the computer once more. He envelops both of my hands and maneuvers them back to the keyboard and mouse. "…that means my horny, emerald eyed, bastard of a lover must research as quickly as possible for ways for us to make love before I make your life very difficult and veeeerrrrrry frustrating." Sky's hands move to my arms stroking the long muscles of my forearms then slip to my chest and before I know it a stray fingertip lightly flips a nipple.

I choke back a gasp. "Skkkkyy!!!…when …"

"Mmm?"

"When I finish, you're SO MINE." I growl.

"Then I suggest you hurry." He sings back teasing me and bends down and playfully nips at the base of my exposed neck. I couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Riku?"

"Yes, love?"

"Won't Tidus be pissed about us using his computer?"

"Not if we do this stealth like."

"Um…"

"Relax love; he'll never know."

"Okay." He is not entirely convinced with my reasoning but says nothing more. "I'm going to get a refill," Sora presence his empty cup as an explanation. "You want another?"

I shake my head. "One cup of coffee is enough for me right now."

Sky smiles and exits the room. I watch him leave admiring the view the whole time. _The last 12 hours have been the best of my life. I have the most incredible and most attractive person loving and wanting me, ME…the bastards of bastards. Well…at least the second in command of bastards. Ansem, the butt munch, answers to first. Opps. I'm going to have to come up with better names for the puss nut. Can't use derogative words towards homosexuals anymore. Of course I'm not saying that I am going to munch butts any time soon…no never… well… AUUUUGH… this gay thing is going to take some getting use to…well that's not entirely true either…the idea of touching Sky has never bothered me, quite the opposite………OH WHATEVER!_

I quickly patted my cheek. _Back to work, asshole_. I focus my attention back to task before me. _Tidus really has a sweet deal here_. This is first time I have had the chance to admire his computer. "He's always so protective over it." I begin to search around his harddrive to see what kind of goodies he has loaded on this machine. My finger clicks rapidly on the surface of the mouse absently searching through his methodically planned tiered system of files and folders.

"Shit, what an anal, retentive bastard. Even the Pope doesn't have this large of a stick stuck up that far up his ass."

My brain halts. "…..huh…. Sky really wasn't kidding. I need to start to find better insults to use. I can't have myself insulting MYSELF. That's like an oxymoron or is that a double entendre… that's not it…maybe like a…oh, who gives fuck!" I start to chuckle to myself at that thought. "Shit. I really am gay. This is precious, can't wait to see the faces of those two twats, Wakka and Tidus. Better yet…all those jealous chicks that throw themselves at me. They are in for a big surprise. Heh."

I am about to go back to my search on the web when an odd file catches my attention. Curious, I clicked on it. A spreadsheet program immediately opens what looks like a typed letter. My eyes narrow in mischief. I knowing full well I am snooping into my geeky, roommate's business, but he's not here and I see myself a cat before unguarded cream. Read I must. _I bet it's one of his LOVE letters to some internet virtual love toy_… "Heheheh"

_What? Wait a minute…this is… _Half way through, my face begins to burn. My eyes pass over each word, each sentence, and each paragraph with contained fury. I can feel bile coat the inside my throat. _what – the - fuck…_ _If this is true…_ "Tidus…you mother fucker." I growled under my breath. "All this time … you fooled everyone."

Without warning, gentle arms snake around the back of my neck to the front to loosely drape against my chest instantly dousing my anger and exchanging it for love and belonging.

"Riku?" Sora whispers along my neck. I shiver and expose my neck further silently asking this beloved creature for more. Sora is more than happy to comply. **::Lovely?::**

"Yes." I breathe. "You are unimaginably beautiful."

"Mmmmmm." He purrs and pecks kisses along until he rests his chin on top of my hair. I sigh contently, my eyes remaining shut soaking in his scent and the feeling of his presence. It's like a thrumming in the back of my head. _I love it. I love him. I love…_

"What's this you're reading?" Sky asks innocently looking at the contents on the monitor. My train of happy thoughts crash into a brick wall and my eyes shoot wide open to stare at Tidus' letter I still have open. _Shit!_ My hands quickly race across the keyboard and mouse closing the letter and bring back the web page I had opened to a VERY informative site, hoping it will distract the brunette.

Sky's immediately buries his face into my shoulder. _SCORE!_ "What the hell are you looking for?" He squeaks against me.

I chuckle. "Oh nothing. Just want to see if you would blush."

"Ingrate." He gives my back a light punch.

"Mmmm." I nuzzle his hair. "Ready?"

Sky lifts his face a little making sure to keep his eyes from resting on the monitor. "Riku, I know this is my first time and all, but I…well…this isn't….well I mean to say this isn't your first time to have…"

"Sex?" I turn around to face him completely. "What is it you want to ask? I won't make fun of you. You can ask me anything."

"I know. Well, I was thinking since you are so experienced, do you really need the internet to help with the 'how to's' with anal sex. I don't care really if it hurts or anything like that. I trust you."

"Oh love, this isn't really for you." My hand reaches for his face and I trace his check. He instantly turns to capture my fingers with a kiss. For a moment we stare at each other not saying a word than Sky understands what I am trying to say.

"Riku? Are you sure? I don't mind if I…" He whispers, confusion and concern filling his eyes.

"No. Please, Sky." _Oh Sky. I know what I am asking. This is right and I want this to happen. This will be new for the both of us_.

Sky nods and slowly follows my retreating steps leading to my bedroom, Sapphire never leaving Emerald.

**0ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo0**

"Hey Tidus!! You see that red ice chest to your right?"

Tidus glances over to confirm the location of the cooler in question. "Yeah!"

The older man shifts the fat cigar in his mouth. "It should be the one with mostly ice."

The young blond opens it to search the contents. Not the one. It full to the rim with fish. "Nope. It's filled."

"Damn…check the other chest, the blue one. It should be filled with only ice."

"Yep."

"Good. Bring it over here, could you?"

"Sure thing, sir." Tidus hands his pole off to the ever stoic Ansem. Ansem takes it without word.

"Cid! I won't stand for that sir crap, boy. It's Cid." The older blond yells back to the younger man without turning his head. Tidus looks at Ansem and the tall man just stares without expression of any kind. Tidus shrugs it off and picks up the ice chest and walks further out on the jetty over to where Cid is fishing and drops it next to the man. Then he sits beside the man. Both of them remain like that contently staring at water before them.

The morning had gone pretty well. The fish are biting with fervor and all three of us have almost reached our limit. It's a shame the Riku and Sora left so soon, yesterday. Maybe the two just want to hang together be themselves for a while. Cloud is right though, if Sora had been a female I would have been insisting them to hookup permanently. I guess best-friends are just as good. Tidus gives himself a mental shake. _Don't get jealous Tidus. Something has been missing from Riku's life for a long time and you know it._ A void resides in his heart probably since the death of his father. There lies an empty space within Riku that no one is able to fill, no one that is to say, until Sora. _Stupid, you should be happy_. Deep down I am. I just worry about him. He's my only family.

Lost in thought Tidus isn't aware he is being spoken to until he arm is given a good tug.

"Hey Shooter. You okay?"

Tidus flinches momentarily at the use of his long abandoned nick name from playing the game. "Huh?...Oh yeah. Just thinking."

Cid watches the young man through his peripheral vision. He takes a slow drag from his cigar before he returns to chewing it light on the end to the side of his mouth. "You fret too much boy."

"Huh?" Tidus was caught off guard by the off hand comment seemly coming from no where.

Cid ignores the young blond. "Still training for Blitzball?"

Tidus sighs as he stares at the vibrant sky above. Rains will be here soon enough but today, it's crystal clear. _I hate talking about this. Always feels like I'm hitting the repeat button again and again. _ "No, sir. I gave that up a year ago, you already know this."

"Then tell me again." Cid insists knowing full well the bullshit he is about to receive. _Tidus, I may not know much but you ain't fool'in this old fool._

Tidus grits his teeth. He doesn't understand why he plays this game with Riku's old man every time he sees him. _Not like you're my father or nothing_. This man has a way of instantly getting beneath your skin while genuinely smiling the whole time. Tidus is so tired of explaining without really explaining. _Why does everyone have to butt into my business anyways? It was my decision. Why can't everyone except this?_

Tidus made an exaggerated groan. "Fine…They turned my application down, clean and simple."

"Ok." Just like that. Cid offered no other response leaving the younger man deflated.

"Ok?"

Cid shrugs ignoring Tidus, "Right, no Blizt. So, what's you gots burning on the stove then?"

_What? Oh..like what I am doing with my life…right._ Maybe this is where Riku gets his freaking way of talking. "Oh…well…I'm making good money with this new business of mine."

Cigar shifts to other side of his mouth and chuckles at me like I said something funny. I try not to get upset but this how Kairi's and Riku's father is. So you have to learn to take him with a whole big fucking bag of salt. "Really? Tell me about it."

Tidus is beside himself. He tells people all the time about how he has new business but only a few next to none actually ask about it. "Oh, okay. I build web pages for customers over the internet."

"Good. You need good equipment for that kind of stuff, right?"

Tidus nods, "Sure. It makes things a lot easier. I just recently bought a computer, top of the line. I spent a pretty penny for it but it is worth it. I'm so proud of it I never let anyone near let alone touch it unless I'm there to supervise. I mean NEVER." _I would gut, draw and quarters, and stick massive amounts of straws in every available orifice to anyone who violates my baby without my permission. _However, no one alive is that stupid. Tidus goes back his staring at his fishing pole.

The day wears on.

Cid's constant chewing plays in the background. I stop fishing an hour ago after reaching my limit. _I guess I'm ready to relax a little. I've been working without a break for awhile now. It's nice to be away from the computer._

More time passes and the day is no longer wearing but dragging.

Tidus barley holds his anger in. _Grain of salt. Grain of salt. Think grain of salt_. The old man has got the emotion intelligence of a turd. He keeps talking about Bilztball this and Bliztball that. No matter what we discuss he brings the fucking game up. I can't handle it. I can't handle any more of the old man's shit.

Tidus' knows damn well Cid is purposely pushing his buttons. His yammering is beginning to sound like some unsolicited alien babble. _Yeah…I have the image now. Cid the alien and his menacing probe. _

"From the looks of you, you're still look in tip top shape." The man drowns on.

_My butt checks are feeling it now. Gawd! Won't the man just let it rest?_

"Still practicing Blizt?"

Probe, probe, probe, probe, probe, probe, the words chant in Tidus' head, over and over. He could almost put music to it. "Yes." The blond groaned. "I play a game here and there."

"A game here and there my ASS. NO ONE has your physique and get away with just dabbling. Why was it you quit again?" This time there is a predatorily gleam in the old man's eye. A small amount of saliva crawls up the side of Tidus' throat and makes quick gulps trying to control his nervousness. _Why can't the man leave well enough alone?_

Cid continues to stare at the young fool before him. He knows Tidus has no immediate family left and Cid himself as a second father to the young man. He refuses to let his adopted son to continue this self-destructive shit.

The old man's thoughts bring him to his very own daughter. She like Tidus, make horrible decisions that torments them everyday. He let things slide in the past for too long. Now is the time for him to step in regardless if his children want help or not. He is going to intervene for better or worse.

**0ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo0**

"So you want to do something today?" A lazy smile drifts over the face.

"I'm surprised."

Hands tighten around the waist. "Mmmm. How's so?"

"After what we just did, you're up for a… a…"

"…date?" Smile broadens.

"Yeah? You sure you want too? I'd imagine you'd be pretty sore right now."

"Mmm… A little, but I don't care. It doesn't ache as bad you think. I want to spend the day with you."

"Okay."

"Good. Sooooo?"

"Ice cream."

"Ice cream, that's it?"

"Yup."

A deep warm chuckle can be heard. "Alright. Then let's take a shower and get going."

"Mmmm."

"Ah!…you keep doing that we'll never leave!"

"Hehhehe, not such a bad thing though."

"Hehe…you – are – monster in disguise."

"But you love it."

"You're tempting me and that's not a good thing."

"I beg to differ."

Moments later, giggling can be heard between two men through the constant fall of water against the shower glass.

**0ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo0**

Tidus lets out a dramatic sigh when the vehicle pulls to a halt just outside his and Wakka's house. Both redheads turn in response to the sudden exclamation.

Before and during the ride home, the blond was quite.

Kairi doesn't know what is wrong but she does know her father is to blame. She remembers seeing both men walking up, a deep scowl on Tidus' face and a determined look upon her father's. After that, Tidus refuse to speak. No amount of questioning could make him budge. He didn't even rise to Ansem's usual taunts.

Tidus looks around the surrounding scenery or lack there of. Now home, a dense fog bellows in from the sea. "Figures." _When everything goes particularly shitty for a man the weather follows. _

Wakka walks up from behind to stand next to his friend, his eyes glancing at the fog too.

"Rain seasons will be starting in earnest in a day or two." The redhead shifts the weight of the bag over his shoulder for better balance.

"Yeah. Blows." Tidus doesn't elaborate and silently walks up the wooden stairs and enters their house.

Wakka just watches his friend disappear behind the front door, not sure what to do. It's usually the silver, haired freak that's prone to PMSing.

"Is he okay?" Kairi asks, genuine concern lacing her voice.

"Who know's ya?" Wakka turns around taking his eyes away from the door to direct a question to Kairi. "You, um, well…"

She tilts her head waiting patiently for him to finish. "Yes?" _Oh, please ask. We never get to see each other anymore._

"Well, I was thinking your parents and that…that.."

"Ansem?"

"Yeah that dude, well since they are not going to be coming back until later tomorrow and you and the kids are all alone and stuff…well…do you want to stay for dinner?"

"YES! I mean…yes that would be great. There isn't much in the house and the kids are pooped from the long drive. They need a break."

"Oh, that would be great. Maybe later we can sit and watch a movie or something. Sora bought some strange flavored popcorn the other day. Caramel or something. He likes weird shit like that." Kairi starts to laugh at her friend antics.

She takes his hand. "Then can you help me bring in the kids?"

Wakka feels like his head is going to explode. His face is glowing and he quickly helps Kairi and gathers the twins into his arms and into the house. _Today is a good day_, the redheaded man chants in his head.

**0ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo0**

_Today is a fucked up day_. Tidus rants. _First the freggin father and now there's the two happy freaks standing in front of him._ Tidus only spent a second in his room to drop off some of his stuff then heads to the kitchen to find Sora and Riku already there. Tidus wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone yet, so he stands there just beyond the kitchen staring at his two roommates trying to decide what to do next. He didn't think much of it at the time but now watching the two unsuspecting individuals, a weird thought hits him. _Are those two flirting?_

Riku is sitting alone at the Kitchen table and Sora is going back forth brewing coffee and toasting what looks like pieces of bread. Tidus can't hear what they are saying but it really doesn't matter. The whole scene before him strikes him as off. Riku looks uncomfortable sitting. He keeps shifting about in his chair but he has the stupidest grin plastered all over his face. Then there is his shadow, Sora. There is nothing strange about what he is doing but the way he brushes past Riku or the casual touch of the hand. It is too familiar somehow. _Oh fuck it. I don't want to even know. I'm going to go check my email, maybe by some luck I'll have a job request._

Tidus abruptly turns around heads back to his room. Sora and Riku are too caught up with themselves to notice their friend's brief scrutiny.

**0ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo0**

"Toast is almost ready."

I watched the hips of my new lover sway back and forth as he maneuvers around the counter and grabs the toast from the handy miniature oven. _Never used the fucker but it sure seemed useful now. Mmmm Sky has wonderful legs, wonderful hips, board chest, wonderful frown…frown? Opps_. I start to laugh to myself. "Caught red handed, huh? What did you say?"

The brunette glares then shakes his head in good humor. Sky walk directly in front of me and bends over, placing his face inches from mine. My eyes immediately focus on Sky's impossibly full lips. His bright sapphire eyes dance with an impish glint. "I said…" Sora instantly smears a touch of peanut butter on my nose.

"What do you.."

Before I can react, his face inches closer to mine.

"…want…"

His lips become the center of focus, again.

"…on…"

The lips disappear and I feel a warm wet tongue falling on the tip on my nose licking the remains of the peanut butter.

"…your toast?"

Sky finishes and pulls back to stare at me. He is grinning the whole time. I lose all control. My hands shoot up and grab the sides of his face bring him to me. I immediately claim the lips I fantasize incessantly about. _You're such a turn on. I want you forever._

A whimper escapes Sky. Our kissing becomes that much more impassioned that is… until…

"WHAAAAAHHHHH UNCLEEEE RIIIKUUUU!" A blurred bundle of kid launches himself at me and I have barely enough time to adjust before I stand up to catch Squall into my arms. Pain shoots up my lower back. It soon passes and I find myself in a fierce hug.

"Hey there, Squirt." I look down and see a mop of brown hair buried into my chest. _Too cute. _

"Helmphlo Unco Rifcu." Comes the muffled reply. My heart melts. Speaking of which, I look up to see where my browned hair lover went. I see him standing against the counter with Squall's twin counterpart Quitis in his arms. His face is burning a fierce red. His eyes lock on mine. **::Did they see anything?::**

I smile and shake my head. **::No. They didn't see a thing.::**

Sky sighs feeling better.

I'm about to touch his cheek to reassure him when Wakka and Kairi join us. There is stern look on my sister's face.

"SQUALL! What did I tell you about jumping on Uncle Riku?"

The small head within the confines of my arms peaks out to look at his mother. "But Quitis jumped at Uncle Sora too!?!" Squall blurts biting his lip. That's when Kiari gives Sky a frown. A wave of protectiveness swells up inside of me screaming to defend Sky. Though before I could react, Kairi quickly turns back to her son. "That's no excuse. I want the both of you in the living room right now."

"But…"

"No buts. You two…couch… right now!… Timeout for five minutes."

Both kids droop their heads as they leave the room. I couldn't keep from snickering a bit. That earns me a glare from my sister and a feeling of confusion from Sky.

"Sorry. I can't help it. Mama Kairi. You sound just like Mom." I tease. Kairi's glare softens and she begins to laugh a little too.

"Heh, who would have thought?"

I grab her arm and give her a much deserved hug. Still holding her, strands of her hair cross over my cheeks tickling my nose as I look over her shoulder at my redheaded roommate. "So, only Oxboy and you returned?"

Wakka rolls his eyes, "Nah man, Tidus was with us too. He came into the house before us."

"Huh, we didn't see him." Sky says returning to the neglected breakfast. "We we're just having breakfast."

"Breakfast!?! Jeezzzz man, it's practically almost dinner time." Wakka shoots back.

I blush slightly. "Well, we were going to go to town and to get some ice cream but we had a late start." Sky coughs and turns around absorbing himself completely into the fixings of food and coffee.

Wakka and Kairi stare at us confused by our behavior. Wakka is the first to speak. "Did I miss something, ya?"

Sky turns to me with wide eyes. **::Are you sure?::** I feel as if I hear his words in my head. I nod. **::Now or never.::** His head drops in resolution and I turn my head back to face my roommate and my sister. Their expecting expressions chip away my confidence. "Well…" I say before I lose my nerve. "… there's something Sora and I have to tell you."

**0ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo0**

Adept fingers fly across the keyboard activating his browser to the internet. Tidus slumps back against his chair. This is home. He can now relax within his sanctuary. This is where he belongs, in front of his computer. He is a man of 1s and 0s not some backwards sweatshop for loser Bliztball players.

"Now, if only I could convince myself." He whispers.

Distracted, Tidus sees something flash out the corner of his eye. He looks back at the monitor to see various ads popup around his browser.

"Someone's been using my com…pu…" He stops in mid sentence when he truly sees what kind of ads they are. "What-the-FUCK!!!"

-COCK COCK COCK COCK!

-80 YEAR OLD MEN FUCKING YOUNG VIRGIN MALES

-SUCK MY RED VEINED MAN SECTION

-100 CREATIVE USES FOR THE BROOM STICK

-HOT X-RATED BOYS

-BIG SWEATY DICKS

-LUBE THE TUBE

-PUMP CHERRY ASSES

Words, images, emphasizes, swirl around the monitor. The list goes on. The blond blinks for a moment, then desperately scrambles for the power cord ripping it from the wall.

_THE HELL? It's not too outrageous to have you browser high jacked by porn but that…_ "THAT!?! Was NOT normal." He growls as he begins to shake seeing nothing but red. "I'm going to search out the perpetrator and destroy… no decimate… yeah annihilate, I'm going spread the fucker's ashes around the world. NO ONE TOUCHES MY COMPUTER!!!."

An enraged blond throws himself away from his desk and storms out of his room.

Tidus briskly strides passed two children quietly sitting on the couch. Their presence didn't even hit his radar. All he knows is Riku. Wakka is not smart enough and Sora is too much of a gentleman and that only leaves Riku.

Tidus makes it to the Kitchen pushing passed everyone straight up to Riku and bellows into his face, "YOU BUTT FUCKER TOUCHED MY COMPUTER!!!!!! DIDN'T YOU!?!?!"

Everyone in the Kitchen, Kairi, Wakka, and Sora stood dumb found at Tidus' entrance. All except Riku, who is staring back at the blond without expression. "Only half of that is true." The silver haired man calmly replies.

Then in unison a chorus erupted from the living room. "YOU SAY BAD WORD!!!!!"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I just want to say thank for all the reviews and wonderful comments. I do not deserve them but I am grateful to receive them.

I want apologize for the incredible lag in update. I started a new job which screwed up my outside self time I had for projects and on top of that I got depressed which was completely unrelated to this fic. Things are better now and I will be updating regularly again until I finish.

The next chapter will probably be the last of the fun stuff then from there angst, be warned. It is all for a reason though. I have a plan and it is good. I think. I'll update before the Holidays. Until then have fun.

(P.S. Started a deviantart account and I am starting to post some drawings of Riku and Sora. One is in the gallery and the other is a scrap. Check it, if you want, out from my profile page.)


	9. things escalate from there

**Disclaimer:** I love this game but sadly I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. But on a different note….KH2!

**Parings:** Sora/Riku because are the best! Though, Harry Potter and Professor Snape is becoming pretty cool too. _RUNS_

**Warnings:** This fic is an AU and a YAOI (which means male/male relationships). R for language, adult behavior, and sexual stuff in later chapters. So, if you feel that this not what you had in mind then please proceed to the next story and do not read mine.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**:Chapter 8 – Things Escalate From There:**

_Funny how things appear to be a brilliant idea until implemented_. Riku was never one to hang silent at the sidelines not when he had something very close to his heart he needed to express. He felt it was best that they reveal the truth between Sora and him, now, instead of later considering the brunette's thoughts on false pretenses. His new lover never lied in any form not since they were children. A small line of sweat began to bead on the back of the tall man's neck as he waited for his sister and Wakka's reaction to their news. The waves of nervousness were not from their possible reaction but from the lack of one. _Fuck, one could hear the crickets chirping in the background from the cold quiet both Sky and I were receiving_. He was getting irritated. _Well!_ Riku hissed in his mind.

Silence grew. Sora wasn't feeling too confident either. He would do anything for Riku; stand by the beautiful man no matter the situation but this was border lining on tragic. Wakka and Kairi's opinion mattered. They were Riku's family. Without thinking the brunette shifted closer to his lover's side to give comfort he knew he desperately needed.

Besides being annoyed, he could feel the confusion coming off in waves from Sora. It pissed him off that two of the closest people to him were making the love of his life ashamed of what they had begun to explore. He waited his whole life for one real moment with 'the' Sora from his dreams. Now that that has come to pass, he believed for the first time his heart had a place to expand, to explore without harm, to grow within warm gentle hands, Sora's sculpted hands to mold me as he wishes. Riku was Sora's alone, completely and without question.

The blank stares had not waned.

Dark thoughts slowly crept through the brunette. Surprised, he looked to Riku.

Sei, stop it. I'm alright. He thought heard his love say when he looked into deeply colored sapphire eyes and smiled weakly.

Riku nodded. Okay, love. Only for you. _But they better say something soon. This is important to me and I'll be damned to letting Sora go over something stupid as them withholding their acceptance. Worst case, fuck'em, even if they are family. _Ugly thought, he knew, yet completely true.

Riku took it upon himself to break the ice first. "So…"

Wakka blinked repeatedly; mouth opening and closing a few times before he exercised his vocal skills. "Ah…ya…" What an accurate verbal display of the redhead's brain power or lack there of, Riku mused. Wakka was not sure how to begin or even if he heard the two correctly. "So, when you say 'together' you mean… you… you and Sora…"

"Spit it out, Oxboy!" Riku spat.

"Sei!" Sora scowled. His right hand reached up and gently squeezed Riku's shoulder. Calm down. Hoping the action conveyed his thoughts wanted to.

The tall man's shoulders slump, defeated; his hair slipping forward to hide part of his face, a defense mechanism. "Sorry there, guys. I guess I am a little nervous about all this. You…" Electric green eyes looked first to Kairi then to the other redhead. "You guys…You, Tidus, and family are the most important people in my life. I just want your approval on this." He hated vocalizing his insecurities but he must know.

"About friggin time." A female voice piped up jarring every male present from their stupor. Wakka, wide eyed, stared at Kairi in disbelief. Riku wasn't too far behind his gawking roommate. Kairi shrugged.

Her brother, flabbergasted. "You knew?"

She grinned. Sora rolled his eyes. Wakka hadn't moved from his previous bout of shock. "Yeah…me and Blue Eyes here had a enlightening conversation yesterday." Sora choked, a bright red rush covered his faced. Riku would have questioned his love further if he hadn't looked too adorable. Unable to hold back, a tender smile broke free, completely devoted to the beautiful man standing before him. Sora was captivated by the sight. The brunette lowered his attention to the tall man's lips, his eyes becoming an impossible blue, deeper than the ocean surrounding Destiny Isles. Small bubbles of desire licked along his arms and chest. No tangible evidence to support, he reviled in the knowledge that he affected this beautiful man so. Without thinking, he took a step forward effectively closing all space between them. Caught up in each other, they were unaware of the audience they were still entertaining.

"Um…guys…" The sudden interruption effectively broke the moment. Sora shook his head trying desperately to hide his embarrassment behind the fall of bangs. Riku just smiled tenderly at the smaller man's antics. He grabbed Sora firmly pressing him against his person. Sora answered by burying into his chest. Riku moved his hands to gently cradle the brunette's head.

"What exactly do you mean by together?" Wakka asked.

"Like TOGETHER." Riku answered.

"Like together OR toogetherrr?" Wakka pumped his hips emphasizing the last part of his question.

"Look Ox-boy, I'll be the first to admit that a few of my romantic encounters were like that but…" A very feminine cough abruptly interrupted in mid explanation. The tall man turned slowly, mouth open as if appalled by the implications. Kairi didn't backing down and arched her eye brow as if daring her brother to continue understating his excursions. "Fine! ALL my relationships were only about sex! You happy now, little sis?"

His sister crossed her arms; lips curled forming a small smirk. "Quite."

Riku chose to ignore the woman's cheek and plowed forward. _They must understand that this is different, special, and necessary_. It was like some dribble you would hear in some mushy, romantic, chick flick, long awaited water to the dried up sea of my soul. He sighed. _Yep, that's me. Present mushy, romantic dip shit and loving every moment of it._

"While I had hoped to express the depths of my feelings for Sora, I won't lie and say that we aren't exploring other aspects of our relationship." Wakka's eyes bulged and for good reason. There was never an instant where his silver haired friend showed any interest in batting for the same team as it would. Riku defensively tightened his hold on the brunette still buried against his chest. He had faith in their love for him and his chosen mate. This is his family, they will understand. One of his hands slowly drifted down gently tracing to the small his love's back. Sora sighed contently burring further into his shirt. Riku enjoyed every moment. _I will never tire of him in my arms. I belong to him. Even after all these years that I believed him to be a woman, none of this feels awkward._ Calming thoughts drifted away bending to the present at hand. "Wakka, Kairi…Sora and I…I guess I just needed to tell you both that I…we…I don't know…" Riku choked on his words, his emotions overwhelming him. A flash of warmth pressed into his mind touching every thought and feeling like honey laying down filling every crevice of a pastry. He knew now somehow it was Sora's doing. It was like a mental caress extinguishing his fears, warming his heart, and giving him the courage to continue. Riku sent back a silent thank you, hoping his love somehow heard him.

"I love Sora. I need him. This may sound stupid but it was like I was a monstrous block of Swiss cheese with holes the size of Destiny Isles. Simply put, Sora filled them. He filled my heart and made me whole for the first time in my life, almost as if the holes were never there. Not to say that I haven't been happy or don't love you guys or…well…fuck….I'm babbling like a retard." He sighed and resigned himself to saying nothing more. Sky's body pressed against him gave him comfort.

Tension was thick and the silence held. Emerald eyes fell on Kairi then moved to Wakka. Kairi sighed and smacked the back of the other redhead with her hand. Wakka yelped then muttered his agitation. Wakka met Riku's glaze then turned to the side. "I guess it can't be helped."

"Wakka?" Sora hesitantly questioned from under Riku's arms. Riku waited for his roommate's decision.

The nervous pair froze as if ready to be executed. Such an odd picture the two made. Almost like having night and day as lovers. The redhead rolled his eyes. _I am beginning to sound like a romantic freak, Yevon forbid._ Wakka watched them thinking about every moment he spent hanging with them. All times were tallied up and he came to an overwhelming conclusion…nothing's changed. "Ah, shit man. Look…I don't care. Everyone could see that something was happening between ya. Well…maybe I didn't see it as fast but it can't be helped. As long as I don't…" Now, Wakka was sporting a shade of red to rival his own hair color. "I don't want to see ya doing it and stuff. Ya know…no public butt piling." The redhead began to grin gaining more confidence in his words. "I mean who the hell wants to see Sora banging your concave, pasty ass. Some, poor dude might go blind from the reflection from your cheeks alone." Now the redhead's grin was in full force.

_Did that asshole just call my butt concave?_ Riku seethed.

_Cough_…. Both Wakka and Kairi's heads turn towards the culprit. Sora just turns his head away trying desperately to not look at anyone. Kairi gawked. Wakka's jaw dropped. Riku nuzzled his lover's neck embarrassing him further. The taller man dipped closer to Sora ear to whisper a message for his ears alone. "Loved every moment of it too."

Wakka recovered faster. "WHOH! I was just kidding about he and you…you know…" He hissed in a low voice. "You mean to say that Sora here had first dibs?" The couple didn't answer. Wakka gave a hearty chuckle. "That's rich, YA! Go Sora go!" He brought both of his fists to his chest making circular motions. "Woot woot. Go Soar go." This immediately brought grins to all present.

Riku shook his head. "Ass." Sora snickered.

Kairi came up to the couple and gave them both an affectionate hug. "Who ever would have thought that there somewhere there was a romantic bone in my playboy-gigolo-assholish-peabrain-AND NOW oversexed brother of mine."

If there was a deeper shade of red that was possible, Sora's cheeks were stained permanently that color. Kairi was ecstatic. Riku released a breath that he wasn't aware that he had been holding the whole time. He really hadn't feared their response, it's just all things played better in the mind than when the moment actually came. At least, that was the ways that things had always been for the tall man. Riku released Sora and moved to embrace his friend to express his gratitude. He was halfway around the table when a whirlwind of curses broke the moment. Riku turned around confused to only find himself confronted by his other roommate. The other roommate in question appeared as if he were about to break every bone in Riku's body and savor every cry of pain uttered there of as if his anguish were the best wine offered in the world.

The fuming blonde shoved Riku hard. Tidus was furious. Normally, he held himself together no matter the situation. Through thick and thin, the mountain stood; nothing moved him. However, small disappointments had been piling on one another for a long time. Things in his life were barely holding together. Today, someone played with HIS computer without HIS permission and subsequently made the top of this metaphoric pile teeter bringing the rest along to the ground; which effectively made the blond irrationally lash out at the first person he cam upon. His roommate and good friend happened to be that 'person'. It's not that Tidus was really that possessive of his personal things, but more to do with the fact that the computer represented the only thing left in his life that he controlled…the only thing. Everything else that made sense seemed to have disappeared from his life. Work and the computer were his last link to sanity. Tidus internally laughed at his pathetic idea of an existence.

"YOU BUTT FUCKER TOUCHED MY COMPUTER! DIDN'T YOU!"

All persons present, including the twins, stopped dead with the anger charged burst of obscenities. "Only half of that is true" Riku said nonchalantly. _Fucking non-pulsed stoic bastard! _Tidus wanted a fight and the quickest way was Riku. This silver haired man had supplied the venue to realize his desire to beat the shit out of something. Riku never reacted the way anyone ever wanted him to. This moment was not any different.

Riku's expression hadn't changed. Sora backed away from the two, confused by the sudden mental war exchanging between the two. He was not use to his jovial roommates facing off. _If you could really call it that_. Sora tried to feel what Riku was feeling but instead encountered a cold wall. His love was trying to hide something from him. Sora began to frown.

Riku lips motioned as if making speech but Tidus couldn't make any of it out. Blood roared in his ears too loud for him focus on outside deterrence. Until…

"YOU SAY BAD WORD!" Two demons from the other room screamed in unison.

Kairi sighed and glared at both men as she brusquely walked past, making her way to the main room outside of the kitchen to calm her twins. Wakka quietly grabbed Sora's arm and directed the brunette to follow Kairi's exit.

A definitive thwack from the front entrance signaled the departure of two excited children and three adults. Riku and Tidus quietly initiated a starting match with no indication of waning in the near future. Small successive clicks provided by the old wall clock made for background music.

Long stretches of time crept by at the pace of decomposing corpse causing the taller man to break first. His green eyes flashed before submitting to studying the table. "You want a beer?" He absently motioned to Tidus who was still standing. The blond merely nodded, grabbed the closest chair, and plopped down discarding all his natural grace. Tidus was furious. The whole day had been one huge cluster fuck. First Cid was busting his balls and now the computer. In all seriousness it wasn't a big deal. He starred at the wall facing to the pantry avoiding Riku. He just felt like he was losing the fine line of control of his life and the idea that someone had up surd that little bit of power in his life was all it took for his temper to blow.

Pshhhhhht!... Pshhhhhht! "Here." Riku placed an open bottle in front of his roommate. Tidus took it without word gulping a good portion before returning it to the table. Satisfied, Riku sat opposite, silently nursing his own. Riku understood that he was in the wrong but there was no doubt in his mind that Tidus was being a GIA-NORMOUS ASS about this whole computer business. _What the fuck!_ Not like it's the first time. Wakka and he had been caught using the 'precious' piece of equipment far too many times. One could count on two hands… er… maybe more like one. It was like an understood game to annoy the other, bros fucking with each other. However there really was a legitimate to use the techno box this time. Information put to good use. A ghost of a smile formed at the edges of his lips at the thought. _Gota love the internet, the encyclopedia of the Millennium_. There were so many things he wanted to explore with his new and final lover, there was to be no other. Riku's insides turned soft. _Sora._ _Gods, how things finally worked in his favor. Life had finally decided to stop fucking with him. _A warm mental hand caressed his mind feeding the places within him that starved for the brunette's attention. Riku wasn't sure why or how they were doing it but ever since they started living together, under the same house, something had been connecting them further closer than their shared dreams. Like a bond of some sort, something deeply intimate. He liked feeling everything that his lover did. His lover. _My lover_.

Unbeknownst to Riku, Tidus had been closely examining the other man during his inner monolog. He wasn't positive but he could easily guess Riku's thoughts centered on their very own Sora. The expression plastered across his face now was the same look he only gave the brunette. Tidus knew that he could be dense at times but this, he saw THIS coming a mile away and damn did it piss him off. It had nothing to do with the whole man bits purposely touching other man bits but everything to do with Sora's protection. Riku was absolutely the worse when it came to relationships. Shit, Tidus was pretty sure that if asked, Riku couldn't define the word, love, let alone true affection. They were never a blip on his radar. Everyone in the past has always been a piece a meat, a release. When the time came Riku dropped the unsuspecting soul from his attention and turned them away for more appealing dessert. As much he wanted to believe in Riku, Tidus knew deep down that his childhood buddy was going to do the same to Sora. The man would not be able to change; he was hardwired that way.

A small cough broke the tension between the two friends The taller man shrugged as he patted his throat. "Choked a little on the beer."

"Hnn," Tidus returned non-committal.

Riku rolled his eyes expressing his thoughts as how stupid this whole thing really was. "Look, man…..YES! I used your computer. We…errr….look, a situation arose and we…I needed to use the internet for some quick info."

The blonde chugged back the rest of his drink. A sharp clang reverberated throughout the kitchen as Tidus firmly smacked down the empty bottle against the table surface. "Look Riku, I'm not going to lie to you and say that I'm cool with this computer thing. It really fucking pissed me off. To be honest though, that's not what's really bothering me."

Riku's narrowed his eyes, not sure where this conversation is going. "What is?"

He closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "What are doing, Riku?"

"Drop me a bone here, Tidus. I don't understand what you're talking about?"

"The fuck you don't. You think I couldn't see what was happening between you two? What in Yevon's name were you thinking? Leave Sora alone. He is too innocent and kind to be left behind and chalked up as one of your many escapades."

"Wha…?" Now Riku was extremely confused now. He couldn't make heads or tails of what his best friend was trying to tell him.

"Conquests! One more notch to the bedpost! Another dime in the bucket! How many other ways do want me to say it, Riku?"

The taller man instantly flew from his seat, the chair falling to the side. "You actually think that I would do that to him?"

"Wouldn't you? It's not like you have the greatest track record. How many hearts have you broken? Do you even now what it's like for your friends to go from party to party and assured every time front row seats to spectacular cat fights that break out on account of you? Shit, it's now the leading events of entertainment; main attraction performed by yours truly, Riku. Sora doesn't deserve that." As the blond watched a spark briefly flitter in Riku's eyes when Sora's name was mentioned. It confused him until the light bulb came on. Unbelievable, yet the truth laid behind the emerald colored eyes. There was no question now on how far their relationship had gone. No boundaries were left between the two; they were lovers. Then the other proverbial 'shoe' dropped. Anger flared and threatened to rip clear from the blond's chest. "Better yet," Tidus barked. "What he doesn't need is for you to make a **WHORE** out or him." The last part was said with such acid, intent to hurt.

Snarling, Riku grabbed Tidus' shirt and shoved him roughly against the wall. "What the fuck do you know!" Without warning, concern swelled up and sliced cut through Riku's anger driven haze. A small part of him recognized this divergent sentiment not as his own, but his lover's. He couldn't deal with it at the moment and chose to ignore the brunette's searching questions. Riku knew they, Tidus and he, always pushed each other, skirting the edge. Here, now, the blond had finally crossed the line. "You actually think I would treat him like that…. like a smudge on the side my boot…like trash? You think I treated any of those women like that? It was only for the love of the body and not the heart. I never led them on. They knew already what I was like." He increased his grip on the blonde's shirt tearing slightly at the seams. The blonde remained still. "Why? You want to know why?" Wild emerald eyes grew darker with barely suppressed emotion.

"It was never mine to give. Because he…" Riku's voice broke. For the first time, the heat of his words faltered. "…he's always had it…the love of my heart….Tidus, he IS my heart." Hands fell from Tidus' person. Silver tresses fell over his face as he pushed off from the blond, slowly backing away, eyes downcast.

Tidus on many occasions had been accused of being softer in the head than drift wood. Maybe the heated exchange tempered his attention. Whatever the reason, Riku's words tripped him mentally. _Always had? What does he mean, Sora's always had? How is that even possible? He's got to be lying. If I take him at face value, I might as well open my mouth wider so he may pack in more bullshit. I know you best, fucker. I have seen for years all the women you've strung along and I refuse to see you do that to Sora. He's a good man, now a great friend and doesn't deserve to ever feel that, to feel rejection and I'll be DAMNED if I let Riku break him_. Tidus turned and raced to the front door eager to leave. "It's bullshit." He growled under his breath not really caring if his friend heard him or not.

"What?" Emerald eyes rose to find the back of his friend walking toward the front door.

"Bullshit, Riku! BULLSHIT!" with that he slammed the door.

**000000000000ooooooo000000000000**

Two pairs of tiny hands delicately traced along the rail framing the porch circling the house. Pale sections of old paint flaked at the twins' light touch. _Damn this house needs a paint job as in like yesterday._ Kairi was trying to keep her mind off things in general but something about Tidus' current outburst concerned her. He always had a short temper, much like her silver haired idiotic brother, especially with his friends; however, rarely was it more bite than bark. Smiles played along the children's faces oblivious to the tension in the air. She was trying hard not to think of what the two men inside were discussing. Squall stood on the tips of his toes barely leaning over while his counterpart peeped through the bars. It had taken some time to calm them down from their 'Uncle' Tidus' exclamation. Small bouts of giggles filled the air. She watched the trio before her. Kairi wasn't too sure what they were so interested in but Sora and the kids were having fun while she and Wakka were leaning against the house left to their own devices. They had left the two men back inside the house. She had seen many spats before between the two and figured they would be drinking and laughing soon enough celebrating their usual stupidity. _Maybe it was a guy thing, to get all that man testosterone thingy out every now and then_. She smiled a little at that thought. Wakka arched an eye brow in query and she motioned to him that it was nothing.

Again the twins squealed in delight. It appeared that Sora had the magic touch when it came to her little Squall and Quitis. She tried not to let that bother her, but as hard as she might, little bits of jealousy seeped through every now and then. It should be her instead of some stranger. It should be her that they connected to, wanted to be with. Kairi knows that it had nothing to do with Sora but the fact that there was something else going on that caused this. He was right, children always knew. She just didn't want to admit it.

She let her head fall back against the house wall. _I guess Sora was family now. Riku would never settle for less_. Back there in the kitchen, She caught the determination in Riku's domineer. He was serious, very serious about his feelings for Sora. Her brother had fallen hard. Watching the brunette, she couldn't help but wonder if there had never been a choice for the two men, as if they were destined for each other. Like fate…like soulmates…like the old wives tale of the poupi fruit had come alive and was using its hands to move them together, molding them. The ridiculous part was there has yet to be the exchange of the legendary fruit. It would help rationally explain the bizarre connection they had, sharing since they were very little according to Sora. There was no reason to believe him but deep within her the claim rang true. The redheaded woman studied the brunette's profile while lost in thought. He was beautiful; long chocolate color bangs that always fell to the front while the rest his hair cropped closely to his head framed his face nicely. Then there were his eyes, so expressive just like her brother's, shifting in intensity as did their moods.

Without reason, Sora suddenly whipped around to stare at the house. Concerned, his brows furrowed and eyes became clear and sharp. It was like he was privy to a disturbing conversation that no one else could hear. _Riku?_ A chill ran up along her back. Her blue eyes followed his line of sight to see the front entrance thrown open.

"BULLSHIT, RIKU!"

_**SLAM!**_

The sound of solid wood cracking hard against the door frame shocked everyone silent. Sora and the twins were closest when the blond storm of fury swept past. Three pair of eyes fastened to the Tidus as he marched down the stairs making a beeline for the cars. He never acknowledged the other adults along the way.

_A man can really get tired of this crap._ Wakka sighed. Sadly the man's tirades were not unusual to him and surrounding friends and family; even though, there were many times they had wished they were.

**_SLAM!_**

The second physical affirmation of anger reverberated through the sides of the house effectively catching the attention yet again of the twins and present adults. Riku only saw the retreating form of the blond. Eager to catch up, he hastily scaled the stairs in one step and ran after Tidus. Both figures were a blur in the others' vision.

If asked later, Sora was taken aback by the hint of barely contained anger behind his love's beautifully emerald colored eyes, it towered above all else. So many things had changed over the last few days. The brunette watched Riku chase his friend. _Something bad was said in the house while we were out here waiting_. He felt everything as it happened. The confusion to hurt to rage, all hammered at him while he had played with the twins. The emotions were fierce were starting to make him nauseated, yet he schooled he face and no one was the wiser. Now with both men out, the flood was stronger and swirling in Sora's mind.

Riku, the beast born only to mow over the helpless good folk of the Destiny Isles according to Tidus, caught up with his roommate. Most that lived here, argued that this violent nature WAS his friend's way, all normal. Not even in the same ballpark to the truth, the silver haired snorted. In actuality, the man was for the most part a very laid back kind of guy. Yet today was different and Tidus, friend and confidant, had betrayed Riku in the most awful way. He had opened his heart and bore his soul and got laughed at for his troubles. It hurt.

"Kairi, take the kids inside." Riku whispered as he passed by. He wasn't even looking at her. All of his fury was directed at the blond walking swiftly away.

She went quickly to Sora for his opinion but his attention was glued fast to his lover and did not budge. Something was very wrong here.

"So what the fuck was that? Hey! HEY!" A desperate grab made contact, roughly jerking Tidus' shoulder back; the force throwing him around to glare straight into two intense green eyes blazing with an incredible flame. _Almost as beautiful as Sora's._ Tidus mused before emotions turned dark once more.

He slapped Riku hand away suggest the gesture as little more than disgust. "Don't touch me."

"What's your deal, Princess? PMS'ing?"

Clear blues heated at his new 'pet' name.

_This is not happening. What is up with him? We fight all the time but this is different. _"Look, Tidus, I was….that was the honest truth back there and I need…." Riku grabbed his own hair in frustration. "Fuck, out of the two of you I pegged Wakka and his homophobic ass to have more problems with this shit, but you….YOU took the cake." He paused for a moment to collect himself. He needed to calm down and reason with his friend, he needed this from Tidus. He needed his understanding and support and he had to make him understand. He had to tell him however he wasn't sure if he could actually say this. "Look, you are one of my closest friends and I need you to be with me on this. I need your acceptance."

"Why? When, we all know that you will lead him along like a fucking dog to lap at your hand until you tire and drop him like a fool."

"What the…" The sudden appearance of a hand in Riku's face quickly silenced from exercising his long practice art of cursing his friend's existence.

"Am I wrong?" Riku blinked at Tidus. The blond slowly shook his head. "Can you honestly tell me that was not what's happened in the past with the other poor girls all over these islands? Fuck…let's just include all of them because you fuck everyone that crosses your path and leave us to watch them pick up the pieces of their shattered hearts."

"WHAT? Yevon's word are you talking about?"

Now it was Tidus' turn to lose it. "You know EXACTLY what I am talking about! I'll be damned if I stand here and watch you pull the same shit on Sora. He is a good friend and deserves better!"

The two men never were completely oblivious to the audience standing behind them. Kairi was getting upset. Her children should not have seen their two favorite uncles having it out like this. Wakka felt the same; his gaze quickly traveled from the children to her. Their eyes met and he tilted his head to the house. _Take them inside._ Kairi slowly acquiesced. Wakka blinked his eyes and motioned again to the house. _Take them. It will be ok_, his eyes told her. She walked over and stood in front of the twins cutting off their view of the escalating fight. Both children looked with tears threatening to break forth. Her heart constricted at the sight. This was hurting them. Kneeling down she gathered them into her arms and stood up to walk steadily towards the house and safety. Both twins buried their heads into her neck; small whimpers leaked from under her hair._ Oh, dears. I'm going to give them an ear full when this is over. It's bad enough with Ansem and her, but not with the others._

Wakka silently watched her retreat until she and the children were gone. Then the redhead returned his attention to the fight at hand. He looked at Sora who was held immobile by the flaring tempers. No one would blame him. This is by far the worse fight he'd ever seen between his two buds. The brunette appeared to be torn between defending his new lover and respecting Riku to handle his own fights.

"FUCK YOU! I would NEVER hurt Sora. I LOVE HIM!" Riku was so angry that spit was starting to fly from his mouth.

Sora wasn't too sure what to do. The situation was quickly spiraling out of hand. As if something was itching to get out; a festering wound just below the surface waiting to be torn open. All he was getting from his lover was that he was mad. Ok, mad might be a slight understatement. This connection that was developing between them was too new. He was having a hard time dealing with the heated exchange. His lover's emotions were physically affecting him along their link, if that is what one would call it. He felt a blazing heat traveling up his neck and higher the longer they fought, overload would aptly description. It was hurting him and at times he had to fight down the bile rising.

"Look, I know that I've never been the greatest with relationships but had it ever occurred to you that I couldn't. I am being the honest one here and I think it's YOU that can't handle it."

The blond stopped dead in his tracks. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, little thing called being truthful." Tidus frowned. Riku continued knowing full well that he was slinging mud now. "You have some interesting files on your computer."

"What? I don't know what you m…? Wha…what?" The blonde didn't know what to say. All brain functions stopped. _Please say that he isn't talking about that…_ But looking at his friend's face, Tidus found to his horror that that was exactly what he was talking about. He never thought for a moment that anyone would find out about that. The blonde knew he was in the wrong and that this was his own damn fault but he had hoped he could forget…but nooooo…Riku had to stick his fucking NOSE where it DIDN"T BELONG. "That's none of your business. You shouldn't be looking at other people's stuff!" Tidus growled.

"That's certainly true and I'm sorry for that but…this makes it worth crossing that line." The other man sighed, suddenly all anger drained away and was replaced with tangible concern for his friend. "Why, Tidus?" The question barely above a whisper.

"THAT'S MY OWN BUSINESS!" His fists clenched tight against his sides, the nails biting so hard that blood began to drip down in between his fingers. "My choice, my decision!"

"The fuck it is. What are you afraid of? Are you not man enough to take a risk and live?" Last part was spoken more as a snarled.

No warning. Tidus suddenly launched himself sand sprayed behind him, fists flying.

_This is going to hurt._ Was Riku's last thought before his head snapped back and pain shot up the right side of his jaw, a second connecting near his eye. His head exploded with pain as he fell hard against the ground. The sand absorbed some of the force but it still hurt. Sora immediately raced to his fallen lover. Wakka ran towards Tidus throwing himself between him and his silver haired friend. He focused completely on Tidus leaving Riku to Sora.

Tidus' eyes were wild and his breath was coming out in short harsh pants. "Hey." Wakka began hoping to get the blonds attention. He abruptly snapped out of his reverie and quickly looked to the redhead then back again to two on the ground. The brunette was attending Riku. Sapphire colored eyes searched Riku's injuries. No one could miss the love and adoration the brunette held for his lover and to see it returned by brightly lit emerald eyes. He was mad, mad at Riku for evading his privacy, mad at not knowing what lie between Sora and his best friend, and lastly mad at himself; he had been wrong. Tidus wasn't thinking anymore. He had to get out of here. Ignoring the redhead, Tidus determinedly walked towards the jeep leaving everyone to their own. Once he reached the vehicle, in one tick he had the engine turned over, pealed out on the drive area, and sped off down the road to an unknown destination.

Sora held Riku's head in his lap. "You ok?"

His lover chuckled. Two ugly looking marks began to rise to the surface of his face. Sora lightly traced each one, making sure not to irritate the tender flesh too much. Riku stared at his love then settled for Sora's hand and brought it to his lips. "Yeah. Think so. The twins?"

Sora smiled leaning in touching his forehead to his lover's. "Inside."

Riku instantly regretted that his niece and nephew had to witness their uncles' fighting. The brunette's smile faltered. He knew. He couldn't say how Sky knew what he was feeling but he did. "Good."

"Your face?"

He chuckled some more leaning into Sora's gentle ministrations. "It hurts a bit. He hits harder then you'd think." Riku looks up at Sky tenderly forcing a heartfelt smile against the brief flash pain. "I'll be ok." They both looked to where the Jeep had been sitting earlier.

"Is he coming back?"

"I sure hope so, Sky. That was my baby he took on a joy ride."

"Sei." Sora said in a disapproving voice.

The other man's trademark smirk faltered. Sora's eyes saddened witnessing his love's hurt. Everything was in turmoil in Riku's head and Sora could feel every bit of it, saturating all of his senses. Nothing bad per say just a heightened awareness, now that the fight is over. _Yes, there is definitely something perceptible, tangible growing between us. There's not really a name that I can attach to this, maybe a link, bond. Almost like one of those typical fantasy novels where the star-cross lovers feel their life mates or like something found in those cheesy erotic Harry Potter fanfictions I've read online here recently, compliments from prevy roommates. Two words, sick shit but I digress._ Grabbing one hand securely and lightly lifting from under Riku's back, the brunette helped the other man to his feet. The redhead came up to the other side making sure his friend was alright.

"Riku?" Wakka questioned. No other words necessary. He was asking why the argument, the verbal war, the temper tantrum that followed and inevitably led to Tidus hitting his closest friend, all of that supported by one word.

Emeralds eyes closed and lamented the fight from ever occurring. "I'm at a loss." Bold red colored eyebrows arched disbelieving his friend's admission to own weakness. "He caught Sora and I using his computer earlier. Then from there he flew off the handle."

"He took your Jeep."

Riku growled at the redhead; every intonation laced with sarcasm. "YA! You think!"

"Come on." Sora grabbed the meat of his lover's shoulder, giving a small sound shake. "No good to think about it right now. We should be more worried about him. Will be he ok?" He squeezed to emphasize his point and distract his lover from going into a fit over Tidus. He a felt a strong hand firm grasp over his taking comfort from his presence. Riku was more shaken up by the fight then he was led to believe. No one spoke for a long time. The rhythmic push and pull of the ocean played in the background.

"He was acting weird earlier, ya? You know, before we got here." Both men looked to Wakka.

"Huh." Was the only indication that the taller man heard. Riku continued to stare intently at the road, small part of him hoping that this was all a joke. Never happened, but it did and now he was standing outside the house wondering what was really going on with his best friend. He would never admit it but his blond friend had hurt him deeply. Sure, all friends fought but this was different.

"This is the worse one yet."

_Exactly_, Riku agreed. He sighed letting hot air rush out, expelling all the frustration with it. He will have to sit down later and examine this….this gi-nomous crap of a headache the blond has turned the day into. "Come on, let's go back inside and check on sis and the kids."

Wakka hesitated once more looking to the retreating road; He had missed whatever had set off his childhood friend, something huge. "He needs to cool off, that all." He whispered more for himself. The redhead shut his eyes and shook his head quickly dispelling any unfavorable thoughts and followed the others inside.

**000000000000ooooooo000000000000**

Wakka took the empty plates from the table, meals finished, satisfied bellies, and sleepy grins. Kiari had already taken to the showers as the rest of the adults finished cleaning the dishes and putting away leftover dinner for another time. Mostly likely later that night if the bottomless pits that live here have anything to say about it. The repetitive nature of washing lulled Wakka into calm meditative state. Not much really registered until a hand briefly squeezed his shoulder. Confused, the redhead looked up to see amused Sapphire color eyes staring back silently motioning him to look down. Wakka brows shot up in consternation when he locked onto a shock of brown hair attached to a tiny form. Squall had both of arms wrapped around Uncle Wakka's leg rubbing his face back forth. It was something he had always done as a baby up to now whenever he started to get tired. His heart melted. _Adorable. Absolutely adorable_. He smiled scooping up the young boy into his arms.

He wasn't alone. Quitis was already being carried by Uncle Riku while Sora shook his head mouthing the words 'too cute'. The tall silver haired man walked closer to whisper, not wanting to wake the two. "Where do you wasn't to put them?"

"Can we sleep here tonight?" Kairi spoke as she walked toward the three men.

"You can take my bedroom, ya?" Wakka supplied.

"You sure?"

"My room has the biggest bed and could fit you and the kids. I can take the couch or…." He blushed and paused trying to decide if he is correct to assume. "or I can take Sora's room." He supplied quickly.

Riku gasped in mock embarrassment. "Why, Wakka! You shameless prev. We would never…."

"Shut up, Riku!" His sister scowled, trying to keep her voice barely above a whisper. "You mostly definitely would."

Riku chuckled while Sora blushed. _Discussion thankfully closed_, thought the brunette.

She nodded reaching for Quitus. Riku kissed the tiny blonde head before handing over the sleeping girl to her mother. Kairi then suddenly kissed the other redhead on the cheek expressing her thanks and moved towards the mentioned room. Riku caught Wakka's attention; raised his brow while titling his head as if suggesting some ulterior motive for his sister.

Wakka promptly shot him the finger. _You sick fuck_.

_Always._ Riku grins.

Sora grabs his love's neck steering him to Riku's…no…their bedroom. Riku didn't resist. Why would he with that 'shitting eating grin' plastered all over his face. No question as to what he was thinking. Sora wasn't about to complain either. He's had the preverbal taste and now he wanted more, to consume all there was offered.

Silence filled the air as both men journeyed side by side, not saying a word. Sora sighed happily. _This is nice. Talk later but now, this is nice. _He closed his basking in the feeling of Riku. It was always calming to be near him, his presence alone seeping into his body while his emotions coated his own. _What a day, _was Sora's last coherent thought as he and his love closed the door to the bedroom.

**000000000000ooooooo000000000000**

The faint smell of sex lingered in the air as if it was a light feather slowly descending to the ground.

"Sei, quit playing."

"Does it tickle?"

"No!"

"You sure?" Bouts of laughter flared. "You don't sound too sure."

"I…heheh...I'M SURE…gasp…hehhehheheh…no…heh…tickles!"

"mmmm still hearing no…..try again, Sky."

"HAHHAHAHAH….YES!" Torturer continued to assault his victim.

"Sky, yes what?"

"HAHAHA…YES….IT…HAHAHAHHA….TI..CKL..ESSSS!"

Hands stilled. "Ok." Sora breathed large amounts of air trying to calm down. Arms snaked around his waist pulling him closer to Riku's naked skin.

"I'll never get use to this."

"Mmm? What's that, Love?" Lips gently ghosted over the back of Sora's exposed neck. He groaned blissfully from Riku's ministrations.

"All of this. You, me, us. I don't want to ever forget or take for granted. I love touching you here." Taking Riku's hand and pressing it to his chest.

"Mmmm, I like that. What else?"

"I love you touching me here," Now, placing the hand over his heart.

Sora's meaning not lost, Riku gathered the smaller man closer hugging him firmly against his chest. "Yes. Sky, I have always known your touch there."

Both men laid still together content with the moment. "So, you going to tell me about what happened with Tidus or are you going to continue stalling?" Sora spoke breaking the comfortable silence.

"But I thought you liked MY way of stalling?" His breath brushed lightly along his neck sending tiny shivers down Sora's spine.

_Oh! By all the Gods I most certainly do._ Sora silently celebrated. However, incredible as it was, there had been something desperate in their love making. _I know our current level of intimacy is still very new to me, his feelings and knowing when he is bothered are not. I can tell._ He thoughtThe fight between the two friends cut Sei deeply. It's time they talked about it. "Yes, I did and I still do, now quit stalling."

Riku gently disentangled himself from Sora, rotating on to his back. He stared at the ceiling. "Gods, Sky." He sighed. "I really don't know."

"You don't know?"

He turned to face the brunette gathering some of his bangs. He twisted and twirled the soft strands through his fingers marveling at the softness. "So soft." He whispered.

"Riku."

Riku propped up his head onto his fist. He watched the light play across warm pools of blue. "It started out with the usual bullshit, pissy, stuff." Sora gave him a lopsided grin. "You know what I mean. Sky. He somehow figured out that we had used his computer and flipped. Yeah, he flipped alright. It was when you all went outside so that we could hash out his hissy fit when the over used cliché 'all hell broke lose' happened. Even I, his lifelong friend, through thick thin, was speechless."

Concern tickled the back of his mind where he staked as the place that he and Sky shared. "What happened? I don't know why but you are holding back. I can feel it." Sora softly stroked his love's face careful to not touch the ugly bruise there and followed the lines of his jaw to his neck. Riku's eyes feel shut from the sensation. "I won't break, Sei." He gently urged.

"I told him about us." The taller man screwed his eyelids harder together. "He said I was making you a whore and that I treated you no better than the women that graced my bed from before." A small chuckle reached Riku's ears persuading him to look again to his love. _What's so funny?_

Sora smiled. "Was that all? Sei, don't listen to him. Don't let that hurt you. I know that certainly isn't true."

"You believe me?"

"Always. You have to admit, though, we really put him on the spot with our news of us you know…how you and I are…"

"Mmmm…and what's what are we?" He purred.

"To pull a Riku, romantically involved ass bandits." That earned a genuine laugh from his lover. Sora smiled. "I can't imagine there are really that many people here on these small islands that prefer their own sex, though our situation was special to say the least. Tidus cares very much for you and is loyal to the end of ends. He'll come around."

"I really wish I could believe that. Sky, I think I really over did it this time."

"Sei?"

"I was being stupid and…and I read something I wish I hadn't. I can't tell you right now. I want to though; believe me please." Sora stared at the other man concerned. "I promise I'll tell you later. It's nothing bad per say I just need to think about it."

"Ok. I won't pressure you." His lover's body deflated as he sighed with relief. _What happened? _Sora wanted to ask.

Deft fingers grasped Riku's chin directing him to face his beautiful brunette. Lips tenderly descend against his. He knew in the back of his mind somewhere that Sky was telling him in his own silent way that they will definitely have this conversation again. Not because Sora needed to know but because he knew that Riku needed to talk about it.

Riku agreed to end present line of conversation and time to start a new one. "So, where do you think Goldie Locks went with my baby?'

"You mean that glorified lawnmower on wheels?" It took all self control Sora could muster to keep from laughing at the gapping fish impression Riku was attempting.

"L..LA…LAWNMOWER!" He sputtered.

"Mmmm."

"Bad, Sora, BAD. Be prepared to pay tenfold later tonight."

"A man could always hope."

Riku's turn to hum his approval, "So?"

"Who knows. Your parents maybe?"

"You met Cid. He's caustic at best. Tidus would explode within five feet of my father."

"You said he is good friends with Cloud, right? Good bet he went there."

"You're probably right. However, I willing to bet the hair off my balls that he only lasted thirty minutes." Deep azure eyes questioned, _why 30?_ He chuckled, "Image one pissy Tidus standing before one very solid and opposing front door to be opened by one stoic Cloud. Words exchange.

Cloud — Silence.

Tidus— fidgets.

Cloud— stares at Tidus. "You can stay only if you help set up the house and get it ready for the coming party."

Tidus— Shrugs. "Sure. Whatever."

Enters Ansem. Why? Because for some obscure reason Cloud deems him a good friend and oddly enough so does Tidus. Ansem will most likely be staying there the whole time setting up the sound system and preparing other things up until the party. I think he was dropped on his head when he was a baby.

Tidus and he-bitch exchange words. Even though reluctant friends, Tidus is not in the mood.

Tidus— "I hate you."

Ansem— "I hate you too."

Cloud­— Glares, hard enough to kill, and scare both mens stifft.

Things quiet down then...

Ansem— "I fucking hate you!"

Tidus— "I really fucking hate you!"

Abino whore taunts and Blondie blows his top and tears out of it.

"Where would he go?"

"The only other place I can think of is Anders. But that may be just as bad."

"How so?"

Riku smirks. "Image the most maniacal manipulative information scouring leech asking for your soul in exchange for innocent food and lodging."

**000000000000ooooooo000000000000**

Sounds of drizzle pitter pattered along the front porch. The blond shivered. He hadn't really planned for the rain, but he wasn't really thinking when he left. One might say that it was the same when he left Cloud's house. He and Ansem were friends, not great friends, but they grew up together and that counted for something. _Yevon, can he push my buttons at the most inopportune times._ And today was one of those times. Everything was cool until he just had to mention his distaste for Riku and his anger erupted. So now he was standing here waiting…well, he wasn't sure what he was waiting for. _Dammit, Tidus get it over with._ He hesitated then his knuckles hammered against the door heralding his presence.

It opened. A strong gaze scrutinized and evaluated the lone individual and reason why Tidus looked like a lost wet dog. "How long?"

"Not sure. At least until Cloud's yearly bash."

An eye brow lifted, curious. "You know the rules."

The blond resigned himself to the inevitable. "Yes Uncle. However, may I wait until after dinner before I spill my guts before you and the world?"

"Take all the time you need as long as you tell me everything. There are extra clothes in the spare." The blond only nodded as he shuffled through into the house. Mr. Anders watched him disappear down the hall before he closed the door for the night.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N**: Yeah, I know. _Runs behind bus to hide from rocks flying at me_ Let's just say that this chapter was a complete WHORE and life majorly happened. _Bus backs up and runs me over instead and the crowd cheers_ Right. Ok, hope you like this chapter, next one is hopefully going to bust some stitches then from there next chapters are angst baby angst then the end. Well, sort of like that. I am thinking 4 more chapters.

Those of you that read Torn Edges, YES, I am working on the next chapter. _cringes_ I have to endure an arm sized stake up my butt, compliments from my friends, until I post it.

Anyhoo…. :)


End file.
